Alter Ego
by Once L
Summary: Yuriy y Kai vivieron felices. Todo, hasta que eso inició... Cáp. 10 ¡Actualizado! Final. YuriyxKai - IkaxYuriy
1. Chapter 1 Juntos o Felicidad

**† ALTER-EGO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hola n-n, está vez vengo con una historia un poco más profunda (al menos... esa es mi intensión u.ú) y también con un formato y lema diferente "Fic corto, actualización semanal". ¿Doushite?.

Mmm... Simplemente porqué se me hace más fácil escribir Fic más pequeños y actualizar más pronto; veamos como me va, entonces... n.n

_**20/11/07**_

**1. Capitulo 1- Juntos o Felicidad**

Yuriy Ivanov y Kai Hiwatari llevaban 1 año con 2 meses desde que se conocieron a simple vista.

1 año con mes y medio desde que se hablaron por primera vez y se volvieron amigos.

11 meses desde que empezaron a andar juntos.

Y 9 meses desde que se mudaron a vivir juntos.

Ambos, eran estudiantes de 2do. Año en la Preparatoria Okia Kaota en Moscú, Rusia.

Además de ser estudiantes, eran compañeros de clase, amigos, amantes, entre otras muchas cosas.

Todo era perfecto entre ellos, o al menos... en esos momentos.

- Fue increíble Kai –salió de _su_ bicolor, acostándose a su lado y abrazándolo entre sus brazos-

- Hn, lo mismo dijo –sonrió picaramente, besándolo en los labios-

- Te Amo –se separó un poco, perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos rojizos-

- Yo también te Amo, Yuriy –volvieron a besarse con pasión y deseo-

Si. Esos eran Yuriy Ivanov y Kai Hiwatari, y cualquiera que los hubiera visto en esos momentos, juraría que eso era una vil mentira, una actuación perfecta, que esos... no eran ellos.

No el distante y frió Kai Hiwatari; No el altanero y arrogante Yuriy Ivanov. Esos... no podían ser sus indiferentes, retraídos y solitarios compañeros de clases. Esos no podían ser, su asignado y del cual era tutor, ni tampoco su único nieto y heredero, respectivamente.

_¡Tenia que ser un error!_

Pero... no lo era.

Yuriy y Kai tenían mucho en común. Eran muy parecidos y contrarios a la vez.

Ambos eran apartados, distantes, fríos, serios, indiferentes a la opinión y a la crítica de los demás, hasta sarcásticos y engreídos, según algunos "comentarios" por ahí.

Entonces... ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran juntos?. ¿Qué fueran pareja y sintieran algo especial él uno por él otro, cuando sus corazones parecían ser un enorme iceberg de hielo, que nada ni nadie podía atravesar?

_Sencillo._

Confiaban él uno en él otro, se entendían perfectamente al ser muy parecidos. Las palabras no hacían falta con tan sólo ver en el fondo de aquella mirada "penetrante y fría", lo que realmente se escondía; ver... un poco más allá, y darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente pensaba, sentía o quería el otro.

Desde la primera vez que se vieron, lo supieron...

**/-Flash Back-/**

Un nuevo curso iniciaba. Ese era el primer día de clases para la nueva generación de ingresados en la Preparatoria Okia Kaota.

En el aula 1-A, algunos alumnos permanecían impaciente y haciendo ya, nuevas amistades.

Hasta atrás y mirando por la ventana, permanecía un distraído e indiferente bicolor con cara de pocos amigos, un poco somnoliento y aburrido.

Su atención más que nada, se dirigía a la nada y a divagar por sus pensamientos.

Sí, estaba ahí. A kilómetros de su hogar en otro continente, iniciando su primer año en una preparatoria en Moscú, Rusia. Claramente, no por voluntad propia.

Su Abuelo sin preguntárselo siquiera, lo había inscrito en aquella escuela con la idea de que era una de las mejores del Mundo y que el cambio le serviría para convertirlo en todo un hombre de negocios y ser el digno representante de la familia Hiwatari.

Claro que eso a Kai no le importaba en lo más mínimo, según su criterio, podría haber estudiando en cualquier preparatoria de Japón y "tener" los mismo resultados. ¡Pero No!.

Su Abuelo ya lo había decidido y así tenía que ser..., eso o era desheredado y dejado a su suerte sin un peso, cosa que no le hubiera importado de no ser porque era menor de edad y a sus 16 años, no tendría muchas posibilidades.

Resignado, suspiró un poco, viendo reflejado por el cristal a un muchacho que entraba con un porte de indiferencia y altivo a la vez.

Su vista se dirigió mecánicamente hacia esté. Era un muchacho alto, pelirrojo, tez blanca, bien parecido, con unos hermosos, profundos y fríos ojos azules. Su rostro reflejaba seriedad, indiferencia, arrogancia y superioridad.

Al dirigirse a su lugar (hasta atrás en la tercer fila), sintió una mirada penetrante y fría, al ver quién le miraba de esa forma, (que según él) sólo él podía mirar de esa manera, se encontró con un par de ojos rojizos, los cuales le veían fija y penetrantemente, mostrándole la misma indiferencia y frialdad que él.

Sin decir nada y sin dejar de verle, se sentó, olvidándose ambos de aquella otra presencia, sumergiéndose en sus propios mundos solitarios y reservados.

_Los días y las semanas pasaron._

Y después del segundo día (y ya resignados) sus compañeros de clases sabían perfectamente "lo difícil y especiales" que eran ambos rusos, por lo cual, dejaron de insistirles y dejarlos en paz (respectivamente).

Cada uno y por su propio lado, apartado de los demás, sobrellevaban su solitaria vida escolar, hasta que...

Un día... a uno de sus profesores, se le "ocurrió" la brillante idea de dejar un trabajo en equipos. ¡Ah! y no basto con eso, ¡No señor!. Él mismo decidió hacer los equipos, dejando como pareja de trabajo al gran Kai Hiwatari y Yuriy Ivanov, según él, que porque se complementarían muy bien.

Cosa... que resultó cierta.

Al ir avanzando en su trabajo e ir tratándose más y cociéndose mejor, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo parecidos que eran. La suma facilidad de tratarse y hablar, los gustos y afinidades, la simple forma de verse y saber TODO lo que le pasaba o pensaba el otro; una conexión especial que _NUNCA_ habían sentido en sus vidas.

Y que poco a poco, se volvió más profunda y necesaria, algo... que comenzaba a llevar sentimientos profundos y verdaderos, superando la Amistad que había nacido entre ambos.

Una Noche, y después de estar todo un mes distantes y confundidos por aquello que sentían por su amigo (respectivamente), sucedió.

Ambos se encararon y se sinceraron (algunas copas de más, los ayudaron a dar ese paso), por fin... aclararon su distanciamiento y a qué se debía, encontrándose... con que él otro sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Después de reírse y "entender" lo que significaba, dieron un paso más, estando por primera vez juntos en cuerpo y alma. El efecto del alcohol desapareció antes _de_, dejando a ambos con sus cinco sentidos, experimentado quizá... hasta el sexto y séptimo sentido. Aquella primera vez (para ambos) fue sin duda, una de las mejores en toda sus vidas.

Así... su relación dio un pasó a algo más serio y profundo. Algunos meses después y después de mucho esfuerzo y sacrificios de ambas partes, se encontraban viviendo juntos y solos en su propio departamento, cerca del campus.

Cada mañana, despertaban al lado del otro y después de "jugar" un poco y bañarse, se dirigían a sus muy aburridas clases, que a veces... eran el inicio de una relación "fugaz y prohibida" en los pasillos o en las duchas, de las cuales, generalmente terminaba con la unión de ambos, así como sonrisitas sexys y cómplices.

Más tarde y pesé a que no querían separarse, cada uno se dirigía a su trabajo de medio tiempo, llegando a casa en la noche, justo a tiempo para cenar y... divertirse un poco. A veces (como hoy) hasta tres veces seguidas...

Está, en pocas palabras, era la actual vida de Yuriy Ivanov y Kai Hiwatari.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

- ¿Qué haces? –cuestionó confundido al ver como _su_ Kai se le subía encima y le besaba sensualmente el cuello-

- ¿Tú que crees? –sus manos acariciaban incitantemente aquel hermoso y calido cuerpo desnudo-

- ¿No estás cansado? –preguntó al verlo querer "iniciar" otra vez-

- Si, pero... quiero volver a sentirte –sus ojos mostraron lujuria y pasión-

- ¡Eres un pervertido insaciable, Kai! –rió al ver su expresión-

- ¡Hmf! –sonrió altaneramente, incitándolo a seguir y profundizar su unión (una vez más)-

- Bien, pero... es la última vez por hoy –ahora el pelirrojo estaba encima de él-

- Eso dijiste la última vez –lo envolvió con sus brazos sin dejar de verle-

- Si bueno... –divagó un poco, besándolo después y entregándose de nuevo a aquel acto de amor con la persona más impórtate y que más quería en toda su vida-

Continuará...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, Espero que le haya gustado n-n

Como dije al principio, la actualización de esté Fic será semanal, he previsto que más o menos serán nueve capítulos, así que no se confíen y piensen que las cosas serán así de fáciles para estos rusos, esto va más allá... como dice el mismo titulo n.n

Bueno, los veré la semana que viene, mientras... dejen review con su opinión y/o comentarios sobre el Fic n-n

¿Recomendaciones de otros de mis Fic's? Den un "click" donde dice Tary Nagisa y lo verán hasta abajo...

Por último, no se te olvide dejar tu review ñ--ñ


	2. Chapter 2 Despertar o Confrontación

**† ALTER-EGO †**

**por **

**Tary Nagisa **

Eh, aquí el siguiente capitulo, en actualización perfecta (siete días exactos n-n)

Agradezco enormemente a todas las personas que leyeron el Fic y en especial, a Gabz-sanpai y a PPBKAI-san por dejar review n.n

Espero que les guste este segundo capitulo...

**Aclaraciones: **

**_(Palabras e intervenciones mías)_**

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

**-.-** lo que dice Yuriy Ivanov

- lo que dice otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back-/ **

**\-End Flash Back-\ **

La historia.

**_27/11/07 _**

**2. Capitulo 2- Despertar o Confrontación**

**_3 Días Después. _**

**7:25 a.m. en el aula 2-A. **

- _La palabra Homeostasis... provine de dos vocablos, "homeo" que significa similar y "stasis", que significa estable __–el hombre caminaba de un lado para otro, sin despejar la vista del libro- _

- _Homeostasis..., es la capacidad que poseen los organismos para..._–el profesor se limitaba a "dar su clase" como todos los días **_(simplemente se dedicaba a leer en voz alta lo que venía en el libro u.u?) _**

Así..., mientras él seguía con su clase, los alumnos permanecían en silencio, fingiendo, que le escuchaban y prestaban atención al 100 por ciento; Cuando era... todo lo contrario.

Algunos, permanecían somnolientos tratando de no dormirse, mientras otros, dormían sin el menor recato y discreción, unos cuantos más, miraban distraídamente por la ventana; unos más (contados con una sola mano de la mano y hasta sobraban dedos) escuchaban y hacían anotaciones sobre el tema, entre ellos... _¿Dos Rusos?_ o.ó?

_¿Un bicolor y un pelirrojo? _

_... No. claro que no. _

"¡Hmf!... 380 del agua, 300 de la Luz, 380 del Gas, 250 del teléfono y ya se va a vencer la renta... ¡Hmf!" –resopló molestó el bicolor, al ver las cuentas y deudas que tenían que saldar lo antes posible-

"¡Hmf...!" –seguía viendo la hoja, como si de pronto los gastos desaparecieran-

_Suspiró. _

_"Hmf. Si mi Abuelo supiera la difícil situación económica por la que pasamos, seguramente saltaría de alegría y estaría feliz al ver que el Karma nos está cobrando lo que le hicimos..._–entrecerró sus ojos al recordarlo-

**/-Flash Back-/ **

**_Hace 11 meses... _**

**_... En la 2da. Mansión Hiwatari en Rusia. _**

**.-. **_No..., lo sientoYuriy, pero no creó que mi Abuelo me deje salir sin cuestionarme sobre "Mi Novia"_(rieron ambos) _Si, y la verdad es que ahora no tengo ganas de estarlo escuchando con sus sermones de que la traiga y cosas de esas; ¡Ja!, si supiera... estoy seguro que le daba un infarto..._ –sonrió a su estilo, acomodándose mejor el teléfono-

**En el pasillo. **

Voltaire caminaba por el pasillo, con dirección a la habitación de su nieto.

"Hn..., a pesar de que Kai no me lo ha dicho..., veo que la relación qué mantiene con su novia es seria, Hn..." –asintió mientras iba reflexionando-

"Estoy seguro de que ahora, Kai ha sentado cabeza..., después de todo... es un Hiwatari y es parte del proceso..." –decía en su mente muy orgulloso, al recordar lo popular que era su nieto con las chicas y que esté, seguía firme con sus sentimientos por aquella chica-

"Creo que ya es momento de que me la presente..., yo mismo la juzgaré y ojala... que pronto puedan darme un nuevo heredero y bisnieto... –sonrió ante la idea, llegando a la habitación de su nieto-

Iba a tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo al escucharlo hablar...

**.-.** _Si..., yo también te amo..._ –decía, al parecer... al teléfono-

**.-.** _Si..., también te extraño..._ –su Abuelo cerró sus ojos con orgullo al escucharlo decir esas cosas-

"Creo... que vendré más tarde... –se disponía a marcharse cuando...-

**.-. **_¿Sabes?, me gustaría que estuviera aquí para que **me hicieras el Amor**..._ –sus palabras fueron sensuales, provocadoras y llenas de deseo-

Voltaire se quedo paralizado como estatua y muy... MUY confundido...

"Hm... escuche mal... ¿verdad?, dijo que querría que **_ella_** estuviera aquí para que **_Él_** le cierra el amor... ¿verdad? –se decía a si mismo, queriendo aclararse aquel malentendido a sí-

**.-.** _... Quiero **sentirte dentro de mí**... quiero ser uno contigo..._

Los ojos del hombre se desorbitaron y desaparecieron, su rostro se volvieron blanco, su cuerpo estaba petrificado.

_Había... había escuchado... ¿bien? _

**.-.** Quiero... **_que te muevas dentro de mí_**..., y quiero... –fue interrumpido-

La puerta fue abierta de golpe, mostrando a un furioso Voltaire Hiwatari.

- ¡¡KAIII!! –le llamó severamente y muy molestó-

**.-.** A...Abuelo... –articuló con dificultad y un poco asustado al verle entrar de repente y en ese estado-

- ¡¡¡KAI!!... ¡¿CON QUIÉN ESTÁS HABLANDO?! –le arrebató el teléfono-

- ¡¡¿Bueno?!! –respondió molestó, esperando a que le contestaran del otro lado-

Cosa que... obviamente no sucedió uu

- ¡¡Dime!!... ¡¡¿Con quién estabas hablando?!! –exigió autoritario, aventando el aparato a unos metro y cayendo en uno de los sillones-

**.-.** Co... ¡Con nadie! –trató de decir "calmada y fríamente" como era su estilo, sin dejar de ver el teléfono...-

- ¡No me mientas, Kai! (le habló desafiante) ¡Aunque no me haya respondido pude escuchar su respiración!... ¡¿Quién es Kai?! –volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono y semblante-

**.-.** ... –no dijo nada, sólo le veía-

- Es... un hombre... ¿verdad? –agregó afirmativamente y muy seguro-

**.-.** Un... ¿Un hombre? –repitió "confundido" haciéndose el que no entendía-

- ¡Sí!... ¡Te escuche!... ¡Escuche lo que le decías...! –se detuvo, al escuchar reproducirse en su mente esas "palabras"-

- Ni siquiera... ni siquiera tengo el valor para repetir esas... (hizo una pausa, buscando un "sinónimo") esas... ¡Atrocidades! -fue el mejor adjetivo que encontró-

- ¡No lo entiendo! (se sentó en el sillón, ya un poco más tranquilo, pero igual o más confundido que antes) ¿Qué hice mal... para que me salieras con esas "cosas" anormales... Kai? –le vio a los ojos, tratando de buscar la respuesta-

_Silencio. _

Se hizo un profundo y largo silencio.

**.-.** ... Le quiero... (atrajo su atención) ... Amo... a esa persona... más que a nada en esté mundo... por eso... –ocultó su mirada y cerró sus puños-

**.-. **Por eso... estaré con esa persona..., aunque **tú **(recalcó la palabra) no quieras... –hizo una pausa, viéndole fija y determinadamente-

Voltaire... vio en esos ojos, su más grande miedo y detestación del mundo..., en los ojos, de su nieto..., alguien... de su misma sangre.

_La Ira y furia volvieron a apoderarse de él. _

- ¡¡Infeliz!! –le dio una fuerte bofetada que resonó con eco por todo el lugar-

Kai, le veía muy sorprendido y en shock.

_Su Abuelo... Su abuelo lo había golpeado... _

- ¡TÚ NO ERES MI NIETO!... ¡Yo no crié ni eduqué a un pervertido marica como tú!... ¡Tú no puedes ser un Hiwatari... ¡TÚ NO ERES MI NIETO! –decía enojado una y otra vez-

_Silencio de nuevo. _

- ... ¡No lo verás!... ¡No volverás a verlo... ¡NUNCA MÁS, Kai!... ¡Volverás conmigo a Japón e iras a terapia hasta olvidarte de esas perversiones tuyas! –se puso de pie, mostrando ese semblante frió, determinación y fortaleza que lo caracterizaba-

**.-.** ... ¿Qué?... ¡Por supuesto que No!... ¡No me iré, ni tampoco dejaré de ver a esa persona! (apretó con fuerza sus puños) ¡Yo... lo Am...! –no pudo terminar su frase-

_Su Abuelo... volvió a golpearlo. _

- ¡CÁLLATE!... ¡No vuelvas a decir eso, Kai! –se le lanzó encima, golpeándolo con más fuerza-

_Una y otra vez; Sacando... su frustración, enojo, decepción y dolor. _

Kai... le veía fría y penetrantemente.

Estaba enojado, molestó, decepcionado; una enorme ira, coraje y odio recorría todo su ser, con cada golpe que le propiciaba su abuelo, ya fuera, con sus propias manos o con los objetos que había tomado.

_Impotencia, rabia, desprecio. _

Su odio aumentaba con cada segundo, con cada golpe; Ni un quejido ni sonido salía de su boca; se estaba conteniendo, soportando aquella paliza, con tal de estar con Yuriy; Su abuelo..., podría seguir golpeándolo una y otra vez, pero no lo iba a dejar, no daría ni un paso fuera de Rusia.

La firme imagen del pelirrojo le daba fuerza para soportar aquello, no se doblegaría, no ahora.

"Yu...riy..." –dijo mentalmente al ver como su abuelo lo golpeaba con una lámpara-

Sus golpes..., comenzaban a cesar; el cansancio se hacía notorio en su respiración agitada, en los golpes cada vez más lentos, hasta que... ya no hubo más.

Su Abuelo le veía fijamente comprendiendo lo que acababa de hacer, viendo el cuerpo moreteado y golpeado de su nieto, la sangré carmesí que salía de las pequeñas heridas.

Pero, lo que más le sorprendió (y asustó un poco), fue la forma en que Kai le veía; sus fríos ojos rojizos le veían penetrantemente, destrozando su alma, reprochándole sus acciones, culpándolo, mostrándole desprecio y odio.

Si. Eso era lo que veía en aquellos ojos..., un profundo y enorme odio.

- Hmf –se alejó de él, dirigiéndose a la salida-

A pesar de qué una parte de él quería disculparse, (ya que se había pasado) ¡No podía!, las palabras y esa mirada no se lo permitían.

**.-.** ... Voltaire... –le llamó firmemente, levantándose con una fuerza, qué quién sabe de dónde saco-

El aludido se giro para verle; su sorpresa aumentó al verlo..., ese semblante, ese porte, esa mirada.

**.-.** ... No me iré de Rusia..., así sigas golpeándome hasta morir..., yo... no me iré... –su mirada se intensifico un poco más-

- ... Hm... No me hagas hacer algo que no quiero Kai u-u –se dio la vuelta para verle de frente-

**.-.** ¿Qué harás Voltaire?... ¿Castigarme?... ¿Mandarme quien sabe a dónde?... ¿Desconocerme y desheredarme? –caminó hasta él, quedando a unos cuantos pasos de distancia-

- ... Eres un Hiwatari..., actúa como tal... –trató de decir con su usual tono (ver los golpes y el estado en que lo había dejado, le causaba remordimiento, lo hacían doblegarse y sentirse culpable)-

**.-. **Puedes hacer lo que quieras... ¡No me importa!, pero... déjame advertirte... que no dejaré NUNCA a esa persona, antes... renuncio a todo esto... incluso, mi Apellido... –dijo desafiante y muy enserio-

- ... Si me desobedeces Kai..., ten por seguro que no dudaré en desheredarte y desconocerte... –se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí-

**.-.** ... Entonces... esté es el adiós, Voltaire... –le sonrió altaneramente; siguiendo el mayor con su camino-

La puerta se abrió y cerró segundos después.

**.-.** ... Voltaire..., tu "querido" nieto y único heredero, Kai Hiwatari... ha muerto... –sus ojos se ensombrecieron y una sonrisa malvada adorno su rostro-

**\-End Flash Back-\ **

**.-. **Hmf...–ocultando su mirada, dirigió su vista distraídamente hacia la ventana-

Sin percatarse, de qué un pelirrojo lo estaba observando desde hace rato..., un poco confundido y preocupado...

Continuará...

¡¡¡¡Siiii!!! n--n, Cumplí mi promesa y ley, el segundo capitulo, correspondiente de está semana... aunque..., el numeró de capítulos aumentó a uno más, es que... me quedó demasiado largo y decidí cortarlo n-n?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y si no pues... háganmelo saber también; dejen review con su opinión, ne?

Hn... nos veremos la semana que viene con la continuación...

¡Oh, si!, Una pequeña recomendación de otros de mis Fic's de Bey Blade...

**Obsesión** (?xKai)

**_Kai despertó esposado a una cama y en un lugar desconocido... ¿Cómo fue que llegó ahí?... ¿Quién le hizo eso? y ¿Porqué? _**

**Te Vuelvo a Ver** (JohnnyxKai) (Humor)

_Más de dos años desde su última bey-batalla; desde la última vez que se hablaron... Ambos se han vuelto a encontrar por "casualidad" y las cosas... se les han complicado desde el principio... _

Entre otros... n-n


	3. Chapter 3 Puerta Cerrada o A Contramano

**† ALTER-EGO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hiii!!! Aquí yo con mi actualización semanal, agradezco infinitamente a GabZ senpai por su lindo review n.n

**Aclaraciones: **

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

**-.-** lo que dice Yuriy Ivanov

- lo que dice otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back-/**

**\-End Flash Back-\**

La historia.

_**04/12/07**_

**3. Capitulo 3- Puerta Cerrada o A contramano **

Desde hacía ya un rato..., Yuriy le veía constantemente, al percatarse de lo tenso y ensimismado que estaba Kai; Podía sentir que algo... no andaba bien...

"...Kai..." –su mirada se posó en él por más de 5 segundos, regresándola después, a una pequeña hoja que tenía en sus manos-

"Alquiler; Luz, Agua, Gas, Teléfono, Despensa, Libros, Matriculas..." –la lista seguía y seguía-

"Hay que pagar todo esto... pero... –se mordió el labio inferior al ver la cantidad de deudas y el poco presupuesto-

"Ni siquiera trabajando horas extras, podremos pagar todo... –su mirada seguía fija en la hoja-

"No te preocupes Kai..., Te prometo que todo estará bien..., si estamos juntos, nada nos faltará..." –escuchaba reproducirse en su mente, una y otra vez, aquellas palabras que él mismo le había dicho aquella noche; ensimismándose más y más en sus recuerdos.

**/-Flash Back-/**

**-.-** ¡Kai! –gritó al teléfono, al escuchar como algo se quebraba en mil pedazos y ningún sonido después-

**-.-** ¡¿KAI, ME OYES?!... ¡¿ESTÁS AHÍ?! –gritaba desesperado al no obtener respuesta-

**-.-** ¡KAIII!... (no hubo respuesta) ... ¡Maldición! –colgó el teléfono, saliendo corriendo de su habitación con dirección a la mansión Hiwatari-

"¡Kai!" –a su mente venía todo lo que había escuchado de aquella discusión entre Kai y su Abuelo Voltaire-

_En el fondo... se sentía culpable y responsable por ello..._

**En la Mansión Hiwatari.**

**.-. **¡Maldi...ción! –articuló con dificultad, al tratar de levantarse con cuidado de los vidrios sobre los que permanecía-

Sólo se había descuidado un momento y sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado, desplomándose sobre una mesa de cristal.

Ya levantado y con algo de fuerzas, se dirigió hacía la puerta para salir e ir por el botiquín, pero... al girar la perilla, la puerta no abrió..., volvió a girarla con más fueras y nada...

**.-. **¡No puede ser!... ¡Me encerró! –arremetió con golpes y patadas hacia la puerta-

**.-.** ¡Pero no creas que podrás encerrarme para siempre, Voltaire! (gritó eufórico) Esto... no impedirá que esté con Yuriy... –susurró para sí, recargando su frente y puños en la puerta-

**.-.** ¡Yuriy! –agregó sobresaltado, al recordar que tal vez seguía en la línea-

"Corrió" hasta donde permanecía el aparato telefónico, tomándolo en sus manos y hablándole..., escuchando simplemente, un largo "Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn"

Sin tiempo que perder y muy decidido, sacó una maleta; en la cual, metió unas carpetas, un poco de ropa y dinero.

Miró por última vez su habitación, saliendo después al pequeño balcón, lanzando su maleta, cayendo está, sobre algunos arbustos.

Midió la distancia que había entre el suelo y su habitación; Era mucha, pero... si no huía ahora, su Abuelo mañana mismo lo obligaría a regresar a Japón. Y eso... simplemente no lo permitiría.

Decidido y armándose de valor, se pasó al otro lado del balcón; miró hacía el suelo, cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer.

Cuando los abrió..., se vio encima de los arbustos, estos habían amortiguado su caída y al parecer... no había habido ningún hueso roto ni dislocación.

_Eso era bueno..., parecía que el Destino y la Suerte estaban de su lado._

Sus inspecciones fueron interrumpidas, al ver correr hacia él, a alguien muy familiar... la persona que más amaba y por la cual, sacrificaría todo.

**.-.** ¿Yuriy?... ¿Qué haces aquí? –se bajó de los arbustos, mirando rápidamente a todos lados; viendo, que nadie (en especial su abuelo) los estuviera observando-

**-.-** Ah... Ah... (respiraba agitadamente al venir corriendo desde su casa) ¡Y todavía... (levantó su vista, viéndole fijamente) ... lo preguntas, Idio...ta! –respiró hondo, sonriéndole un poco-

**-.-** Estaba... estaba preocupado... escuche todo... –lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo fuertemente-

**-.-** ... Pero... no llegue a tiempo... ¿verdad? –se alejó un poco, posando su mano en el rostro herido de su chico-

**-.- **Lo siento, Kai..., es mi culpa... –volvió a abrazarlo con añoranza y muy, MUY arrepentido y culpable-

**.-.** ... ¡Baka!... (se separó un poco, para verle) ... Esto no es tu culpa... (sonrió un poco) ... es mi culpa por enamorarme y amar a alguien como tú... –su sonrisa aumentó-

**.-. **... No me importa nada..., sólo quiero estar contigo... –acaricio su rostro, jugando después con los mechones rojizos de esté-

**.-.** Tanto así te amo, Idiota..., lo suficiente para renunciar a todo esto... –ambos vieron la gran Mansión Hiwatari-

Besándose después, apasionadamente..., olvidándose de todo lo que había a su alrededor...

Minutos después de aquel beso, que amenazaba con subir de intensidad y convertirse en algo "más"..., ambos se separaron... jadeantes y un "poco" excitados.

**-.-** Vamos, Kai... –lo tomó de la mano, al igual que su maleta-

**-.- **Vayamos a mi casa..., vivamos como amantes en secreto..., te prometo que todo estará bien; si estamos juntos... nada ni nadie nos podrá separar... –se acercó a él y puso su frente con la de él-

**.-.** Yuriy... (le vio fijamente) ... eso fue demasiado cursi –sonrió-

**-.-** ¡Cierto!, Pero no negarás que la idea es excitante; Imagínatelo..., Tú... Yo... Juntos, en una gran mansión con cientos de lugares, sólo para nosotros, donde las sirvientas o alguien puede entrar en cualquier momento y descubrirnos... –le veía con lujuria en sus ojos-

**.-.** Hmf... Hentai... –sonrió divertido ante tal tentativa tan provocadora y excitante-

**-.-** ¿Qué dices?... ¿Aceptas? –movió levemente su nariz, rozándola con la del oji-carmín-

**.-.** Mmm... No sé..., déjame pensarlo... –se hizo el del rogar-

**-.-** Estás siendo muy malo conmigo, Kai... –dejó la maleta en el piso, acariciándolo y besándolo sensualmente, haber si podía "convencerlo"-

**-.-** ... Te deseo Kai... ¿Quieres qué te tome aquí mismo?... (susurró sensualmente) ... Porqué... no me importaría... ¿sabes? –le besó el cuello-

**.-.** ... Ah... (gemía desesperadamente) es... está bien..., aceptó tu propuesta... –apenas y podía con-tro-lar-se-

**-.-** Entonces... vayamos... –se separó de él, tomando la maleta de nuevo y saliendo tomados de la mano, entre miradas, besos y caricias fugaces-

Al llegar a la Mansión Ivanov e informar que Kai se quedaría ahí, y pedir así mismo, que le prepararan una habitación...

... Ambos chicos fueron directo a la habitación del pelirrojo, donde esté "limpio y curo" cada una de las herida y golpes que su querido Kai tenía, terminando en una candente y apasionada sesión de sexo (posiblemente... la más tierna de todas sus vidas).

**2 Días Después.**

En aquellos dos días, ambos rusos permanecían casi todo el tiempo juntos; ya sea a simple vista de los empleados y el mismo Tutor de Yuriy o en esos momentos donde ambos se "perdían", o en aquellas apasionadas "noches" de amor.

Por su parte... Yuriy se había opuesto rotundamente a que Kai asistiera en esa condición a la escuela, por lo cual, el bicolor permanecía en estado de "reposo", hasta que estuviera mejor; Y como su amor no iba a la escuela..., no había ninguna razón para que él fuera.

Por lo cual, había fingido estar resfriado y con fiebre (al principio su tutor se negó y no le creyó..., pero cuando vio al pelirrojo bañado en sudor, tembloroso, agitado, con los ojos dilatados y su cuerpo caliente, aceptó que se quedará en cama, hasta que se recuperará).

Así..., ambos rusos permanecían en cama (generalmente en la misma) "recuperándose" cada uno de sus males; Las heridas de Kai sanaban rápidamente, mientras que las de Yuriy... pues... ante la vista del bicolor, estaba completamente curado, pero ante su tutor, el chico... simplemente empeoraba.

Por lo qué se vio obligado a llamar a los Padre del Ruso y hacerlos regresar de su viaje de Inglaterra.

**7:30 p.m.**

**Habitación de Yuriy...**

**.-.** ¡Ahhh!... ¡Yuriy!... –el bicolor se retorcía de placer, abajo del cuerpo de su ruso-

**-.- **Te gusta, Kai... –seguía moviéndose rítmicamente dentro de él-

**.-.** ¡No pares!... ¡Ahhhhh! –exigía extasiado-

**En el pasillo.**

- Disculpen que los haya hecho venir de su viaje en Inglaterra, pero... el Joven Yuriy... su condición no mejora y empeora cada día... –caminaba a su lado, infamándoles la condición de su único hijo y heredero-

- No te preocupes Gerev, nuestro hijo es más importante... –respondió un tanto preocupada y agradecida, por haberlos llamado cuanto antes-

- Todo inicio como una gripa y un poco de fiebre, pero... parece que.. –realmente el hombre estaba preocupado-

- ¿Ya llamaste a un doctor, Gerev? –preguntó está vez el señor Ivanov-

- No..., el joven Ivanov me dijo que no lo llamará, que pronto se le pasaría... –respondió un poco apenado y... culpable-

- Ahorita mismo lo llamaré... –se detuvieron afuera de la habitación de su hijo-

_¡¡Ahhh..., Siiií, Ahhhh!!_

Los presentes se quedaron paralizados y confundidos, ante aquellos gritos ahogados y ¿gemidos?

_Tan mal estaba su pequeño. o.ó? Parecía que se estaba agonizando y sufriendo en su lecho de muerte..._

Sin tiempo que perder, su padre abrió la puerta desesperado y preocupado.

**-.-** ¡Ahhhh, Siiií! –lo vieron moverse, embestir y gemir como un loco-

- ... Yu... ¿Yuriy? –articuló su madre muy confundida al verlo... tener ¿sexo?-

**-.-** ... Ma... Pa... ¡Padres! –giró su vista sobresaltado y asustado-

Mientras Kai se quedaba paralizado y completamente en blanco.

**-.-** ¿Q-qué hacen aquí? –salió del interior de Kai, tapándose más con la sabana que los cubría, sin dejar que vieran a su more (1)-

- Estábamos preocupados por ti, Yuriy... –agregó mecánicamente su madre, en una especie de trance-

- Parece... que no estás tan mal como Gerev nos dijo –voltearon a ver al aludido, que parecía hecho de piedra al ver a su protegido en aquella "situación"-

- ... Es mejor... es mejor que nos vayamos... –inquirió muy nervioso el tutor, al suponer la otra "parte" de la historia-

- Sip... (asintieron ambos) Yuriy... (se detuvo) significa que tú y Lena, han formalizado su relación... ¿verdad? –rió, al ver que por fin su hijo había aceptado a aquella chica que le había presentado como prometida-

**-.-** ... Padre... (tenía oculta su mirada) ... Madre..., quiero presentarles a Kai... –se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a la persona que permanecía debajo de su hijo-

**-.-** Es la persona que más Amo en el mundo..., Yo... _**lo**_ Amo... –su miraba estaba baja; Kai... se levantó, mirando fijamente a los Padres de su pelirrojo-

Los presentes se quedaron petrificados al ver aquel rostro masculino..., aquel pálido y plano pecho... a aquel... chico.

- ... ¡Eres un!... –no pudo terminar sus frase-

- Ahh... –su madre vio todo negro y se desmayó-

- Querida... –la atrapó en sus brazos-

- ¡Señora Ivanov! –ayudó a sostenerla-

- ... Gerev, ayúdame a llevarla a nuestra habitación (el muchacho asintió) ... Yuriy... vístete y quiero verte en el despacho en 5 minutos... –le dirigió un mirada gélida y salieron de la habitación, dejando a ambos rusos en completó silencio-

_Los segundos parecían horas; el silencio era ensordecedor..._

Yuriy pareció reaccionar, comenzando a buscar su ropa y vestirse, ante la mirada fija de Kai sobre él.

**-.- **Espérame aquí, ahorita regresó... –dijo dándole la espalda y con un tonó serio-

**.-.** ... Lo siento, Yuriy, yo... –no sabía que más decirle-

**-.-** ... No te preocupes, Kai; todo estará bien... –sonrió, se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente-

**-.-** ... ¿No crees que fue excitante? –posó su mano en su mejilla, sonriéndole sensualmente y alejándose después-

**-.-** ... Te Amo, Kai... –fue lo último que dijo, antes de salir de su habitación-

**En el despacho.**

La puerta estaba entreabierta, el ruso suspiró hondo, tomó valor y determinación, abriéndola por completo.

Sus Padres le miraban fijamente, se preguntaban en que habían fallado... Quizás... en dejarlo tanto tiempo sólo, quizás en...

**-.-** ¿Dé qué quieren hablar? –llegó hasta el escritorio, sacando a ambos de sus cavilaciones-

- ... Yuriy... ¿Por qué? (cuestionó muy confundida su madre, sentada en la silla de su esposo) ... ¿Por qué nos haces esto? –su semblante reflejaba angustia-

- ... Dinos... qué lo que vimos fue un error..., te creeremos, hijo... –estrujó con más fuerzas el respaldo de la silla-

**-.-** ... ¿Un error? (repitió mecánicamente) ... Creen que lo que vieron fue un error... ¿O yo soy su error?... –los vio fijamente-

**-.-** Si... quizás yo sea un error, pero... lo qué no es y nunca será un error..., es el hecho de haber conocido a Kai, de haber estado con él, de amarlo... –fue interrumpido-

De un rápido movimiento, su Padre llegó hasta su lado, abofeteándolo fuertemente.

- ¡No permitiré que digas esas blasfemias! –su semblante y sus ojos reflejaban furia-

- ¡Quiero qué se vaya ahora mismo y que no vuelvas a verlo nunca más... ¡Me oyes! –advirtió muy seguro-

La vista del pelirrojo estaba oculta mirando fijamente el suelo..., sus puños, los iba entrecerrando fuertemente-

- Escucha lo que te dice tu Padre, Yuriy, es por tu bien... –agregó su madre en forma pasiva-

**-.- **Pensé que podrían entenderlo... (temblaba) que estarían felices con la persona que escogiera..., que respetarían mi decisión..., pero ya veo que no... –los encaró muy seguro de sí, con una mirada fría y llena de coraje-

- Escucha Yuriy, nosotros sólo queremos... –fue interrumpida-

**-.-** ¡Mentira!... ¡Pero no me importa, porqué ahora mismo me iré de esté lugar!... –se dio la media para salir de la habitación-

- ¡Yuriy! (le llamó severamente, haciendo que se detuviera) Si te vas ahora... olvídate de nosotros... y de tu fortuna –su mirada estaba oculta-

**-.-** ... ¡Hmf! –sonrió sarcásticamente, continuando con su caminó, escuchando a lo lejos como su madre le llamaba desesperadamente y entre llanto-

**-.-** ... Kai..., es más importante para mí... –dijo en susurró, continuando su caminó con pasos firmes-

Al llegar a su habitación, encontró vestido a su oji-carmín y al lado de él, su maleta.

**-.-** Kai, yo... –lo abrazó fuertemente, aspirando con ansias el aroma que despedía su cabello-

**.-. **Déjame adivinar... renunciaste a tu fortuna... –agregó en tonó irónico-

**.-.** ... Yuriy... no tienes que hacerlo... –fue interrumpido-

**-.-** Lo haré si es la única forma de que estemos juntos... –se separó de él, besándolo con pasión-

**-.-** Escúchame, Kai..., ahora estamos solos contra el mundo; tendremos que iniciar de nuevo, desde cero... ¿Estás dispuesto a soportar lo que la vida nos ponga enfrente? –sus palabras eran serias, pero al mismo tiempo un poco exageradas-

**.-.** Eso fue demasiado dramático; pero si estarás conmigo, no importa que el mundo se nos venga encima... –lo abrasó-

**.-.** No te preocupes Kai..., Te prometo que todo estará bien..., si estamos juntos, nada nos faltará... –se aferró fuertemente a él, acarician su cabello-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

"Si... todo estará bien... porqué estás a mi lado, Kai" –sonrió un poco, viéndole fijamente y empuñando con fuerza la hoja de sus deudas-

Continuará...

**More** (1) – _Su Amor_; Palabra utilizada por mí, para referirse al amor de alguien.

* * *

Bueno, el capitulo salió más largo de lo planeado, pero era indispensable aclarar y terminar con esto, en el siguiente capitulo (por fin), las cosas comenzaran a complicarse y a tomar el rumbo clave que he estado esperando... 

Entonces... nos veremos la semana que viene y dejen reviews n-n


	4. Latente: Advertencia o Primera Llamada

**†** **ALTER-EGO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hiii!!!, he aquí la actualización de está semana; Agradezco a _**GabZ-senpai**_, _**Keight Ylonen-San**_, _**Aika Mizaki-San**_ y _**Cloy Ivanov-San**_, muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, me da animó y apoyó n.n

Bueno... he aquí la continuación...

**Aclaraciones: **

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

**-.-** lo que dice Yuriy Ivanov

- lo que dice otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back-/**

**\-End Flash Back-\**

La historia.

_**11/12/07**_

**4. Capitulo 4- Latente: Advertencia o Primera Llamada... **

**2 Días Después.**

Dos largos y pesados días habían pasado desde aquel día, donde cada uno veía las opciones que tenian...

Ya estaba decidido; Ambos trabajarían algunas horas extras hasta poder pagar todas las deudas...

**/-Flash Back-/**

**Dos Días Antes...**

**... En la Primera Mansión Hiwatari; En Japón.**

- Señor... ha sido confirmado que el joven Kai ha estado saliendo con un chico..., aún no está confirmada su identidad, pero es posible que su amigo, el joven Ivanov sepa quién es... ¿Desea qué vayamos a hablar con él? –el hombre de traje negro le entregó una carpeta con algunas fotografías-

- No..., es posible que se niegue..., después de todo es su mejor amigo y lo ha estado apoyando en todo... –veía fijamente las fotos donde aparecía su nieto sonriendo, serio o al lado de algunas personas-

- Podríamos... "obligarlo" ha que nos diga todo lo que sabe... –se tronó los dedos una y otra vez-

- Hmf. Si hacen eso..., Kai sabrá que fui yo el responsable y no sabré con quién salé..., pero... (analizó las cosas) ... que sepa qué soy yo, podría... beneficiarme... –sonrió con malicia-

- ¿Cómo dice señor? –cuestionó confundido el hombre sin entender-

- Karev... Quiero que vayan a Rusia y contacten a mi nieto... (el hombre ponía suma atención), tiene que ser sólo a él y en un lugar apartado..., después... les diré que hagan... –se levantó de su silla, mirando como la lluvia caía con más fuerza-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

**En Rusia.**

Las cosas estaban en un punto crítico para Yuriy y Kai...

Ambos... estudiaban por la mañana, saliendo... cada uno tenía que correr a su trabajo de "medio tiempo"...

Ivanov trabajaba en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Rusia como _Asistente General_; al principio había sido todo un fiasco; tardaba mucho en anotar las órdenes, al traerlas en charola... o terminaba en el suelo con ella por todo su cuerpo o en la cabeza o ropa de los clientes.

Y que decir de esa mirada y semblante que ponía cada que cometía un error..., Los clientes se asustaban y se quedaban petrificados ante esos fríos ojos azules que centellaban y paralizaban a cualquiera que se le ponía enfrente...

Los primeros días... apenas y le quedaba algo de dinero, ya qué tenía que pagar la vajilla o la tintorería de la ropa de los clientes que salían afectados.

Pero ahora..., con algunos meses de practica; simplemente se veía a una fugaz mata de pelo rojiza, corriendo de aquí para allá, anotando, trayendo o recogiendo; dando un espectacular y fino servicio..., su actitud seria y "fría" incluso era uno de sus atractivos principales... ante todos los ojos, era un buen muchacho joven y serio, en un trabajo profesional e importante.

Todos los días... y después de trabajar sus horas extras, llegaba a casa entre las 10:20 y las 10:30 de la noche a más tardar; llegaba agotadísimo, con ganas de dormir unas 16 horas o más, cosa... que ni en sueños se podía.

Algo qué sin duda lo impulsaba y le daba ánimos de seguir adelante, era su querido bicolor; y a pesar de estar igual de agotado y cansado que él, se daban su tiempo para estar juntos, cenar tranquilamente o tomar un rico y prolongado baño.

Era cierto que su relación seguía igual de ardiente y apasionada, pero cada vez disminuían más sus encuentros apasionados, más que nada por el cansancio y la fatiga..., pero eso sí, el día que ambos están de "humor" pasaban un buen rato juntos poniéndose al corriente...

Kai por su parte; Trabajaba como _Aprendiz de Asistente Personal_ para uno de los abogados de la mejor firma de Rusia.

A pesar de hacer el trabajo (y hasta más) de un Asistente Personal, su jefe no lo ascendía; en parte, porque seguía siendo un estudiante universitario y lo seguía teniendo a prueba para no arrepentirse cuando llegará el momento de su ascenso.

Su arduo trabajo consistía desde archivar y tener actualizado todos los casos y procesos legales que su jefe llevaba, hasta ir a entregar personalmente los documentos a la oficina central.

Legalmente... salía a las 8 de la noche; pero al igual que todos en la oficina, había veces que tenía que quedarse más tarde... actualizando y registrar todo lo del día, llegando a casa, entre las 10:30 u 11:00 de la noche.

En esos días, prácticamente llegaba dormido, acostándose como estuviera en su "deliciosa y reconfortante" cama (muchas veces había ropa, ganchos y demás y así caía sin darse cuenta de ello), entre sueños recordaba besar y darle las buenas noches a su ruso y después... nada más.

En la mañana... despertaba cansado y con mucho sueño, pero todo eso desaparecía al sentir las caricias y besos de Yuriy sobre su cuerpo, iniciando su día con un delicioso baño, acompañado al mismo tiempo de una buena sesión de sexo.

Sí... quizás las cosas estaban un poco difíciles últimamente, pero... la presencia del otro era todo lo que necesitaban para seguir y vivir su ajetreada vida.

**6:00 p.m. en un callejón oculto a la vista del público.**

Un bicolor caminaba muy alerta por aquellos callejones que aparecían y se adentraban en una completa y desconocida oscuridad.

**/-Flash Back-/**

**02:05 p.m**

_Ringgggg, Ringggg_

**.-.** Despacho del Licenciado Kievich... ¿Qué desea? –respondió en su usual tono monótono, sin dejar de transcribir unas cifras-

- _El joven... Hiwatari... ¿Kai Hiwatari?_ –preguntó una extraña voz; asiendo que esté dejará de hacer lo que hacía, poniéndole suma atención-

**.-.** ... Si... ¿Quién habla? –cuestionó confundido-

- ¡Oh, eso ya lo sabrá después!..., por ahora... quiero que venga a las 6:00 de la tarde al callejón Kazhdois en Ogonkiv, sino viene..., iremos a buscarlo y créame... no le gustará... –rió cínicamente, colgando después-

Dejando al otro lado de la línea, a un confundido y aturdido bicolor.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Aquella extraña llamada lo había dejado confundido y perturbado; _¿Quien era y qué era lo que quería?... ¿Por qué lo había citado en un lugar apartado?, _sus dudas lo habían desconcertado, haciendo que perdiera su concentración; por fortuna, ese día habían terminado temprano, decidiendo ir a ese lugar...

Miró los letreros en mal estado de las "calles", mentalmente leyó "Kazhdois", ese era el lugar en que lo citaban, pero... no había nadie...

Estuvo parado en ese lugar por más de 5 minutos, en ese tiempo había visto pasar a uno que otro gato, escuchar ruidos extraños y sentir como su cuerpo se erizaba ante cualquier mínimo movimiento o ruido...

Cansado de todo eso..., respiró hondo, disponiéndose a irse... cuando un grupo de sujetos caminaban hacía él, el oji-carmín se detuvo un poco sorprendido por aquella repentina aparición.

Vio a los sujetos; todos llevaban trajes, zapatos y lentes negros, así... como guantes blancos; en total eran 4 sujetos, caminando hacía él con un ímpetu que parecían ser soldados venidos de la guerra con la batalla ganada para su patria.

Uno de ellos, caminaba un poco más adelante que los otros tres restantes; bajo el brazo... llevaba una laptop; Al ser el primero; contacto con el bicolor.

- ¿Hiwatari Kai? –preguntó en un tono serio y autoritario, llegando hasta su lado y poniéndosele atrás, con una distancia considerada-

**.-.** ... Si... –vio como los demás hombre comenzaba a rodearlo-

- ¿Veniste Sólo?... ¿Le avisaste a alguien sobre esté encuentro? –está vez le preguntó el hombre que tenía enfrente-

**.-.** ... Vine yo sólo y no le dije a nadie... ¿Ahora si me dirán quienes son ustedes y qué quieren?... –analizó a todos los hombres que lo rodearon-

- Listo, señor... –el hombre que estaba a sus espaldas, acomodo la laptop, abriéndola lentamente, encendiéndose la pantalla y apareciendo una L negra gótica (Ah... ¿no verdad?, aquí no es eso, gomen u//ú?)

Kai se dio la vuelta, viendo... como ante la pantalla... aparecía su abuelo al girar su silla reclinable y ver hacia la cámara.

- _Hola Kai... ¿Cómo has estado?_ –una sonrisa burlona acompañó esas palabras-

**.-. **... Abue... ¡¿Volteare?!... ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, eh?! –exclamó sorprendido y molestó, apretando con fuerzas sus puños-

- _Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Kai..._ –se recargó un poco en su silla, sin dejar de verle-

**.-.** Si... Desde aquella vez que me golpeaste... ¿no? –entrecerró sus ojos; al mismo tiempo que su Abuelo se tensaba-

- _Si..., Y tú huiste..._ (hubo un largo silencio) _... Kai..., he decidido darte una nueva oportunidad; Olvidaré todo lo ocurrido, tendrás de nuevo tu dinero, incluso te dejaré que vivas en Rusia..._ –hizo una pausa, mientras el oji-carmín bajaba y ocultaba su mirada-

**.-.** ... ¿A cambio de qué Voltear? –apretó con más fuerza sus puños-

- _Casi nada; Sólo tienes que decirme el nombre de la persona con la que sales y no verla nunca más..., así de simple nieto..., piénsalo... ya no será necesario que trabajes, porqué sé que trabajas; también sé que te estás quedando en un departamento con Yuriy..._ -el ruso-japonés volteó a verlo de inmediato-

- _La verdad es que aún no comprendo... cómo es que aceptó seguirte en tu locura..., supongo qué es en esos momentos donde uno se da cuenta de quienes son sus mejores y verdaderos amigos... ¿no?_ –se giró un poco-

Kai estaba petrificado; ¿Cómo era posible que su Abuelo supiera todo eso, pero no tuviera ni la menor idea y sospecha de que su more era Yuriy?, Eso sin duda, era un gran colmo..., simplemente... patético...

- _Entonces... ¿Qué dices Kai?_ –se acomodo de nuevo-

**.-.** Lamentó decepcionarte Voltaire (levantó su vista), pero... no estoy saliendo con nadie y aún así... no aceptaría tu propuesta –cruzó sus brazos-

- _¿Cómó?_ –articuló confundido-

**.-.** Es cierto... (asintió), quizás ahora tenga muchas deudas y problemas económicos que nunca hubiera tenido como representante y heredero Hiwatari, pero... ahora y por primera vez... soy libre; lo que soy y tengo ahora sé debe a mi esfuerzo y empeño, no al de aquel hombre llamado Voltear Hiwatari y qué en otros tiempos, fue mi Abuelo... y eso... Voltaire..., simplemente... no renunciaré a ello... –sonrió altaneramente-

- _¡Hmf!... ¡Kai... tú!_ –apretó con fuerzas sus puños y se levantó de su asiento-

**.-.** Tu "querido" nieto y títere ya no existe..., murió aquella noche... –se dio la vuelta, alejándose de todo eso y escuchando los gritos del que alguna vez fue su Abuelo-

- _¡KAI, VUELVE AQUÍ!... ¡No sé queden parados, vayan tras él!_ –refutó enojado-

- ¿Cómo señor? –preguntó el tal Karev-

- ... Denle... una lección que no olvide tan fácilmente... –su mirada y palabras fueron frías y determinantes-

- ... ¡Cómo diga, señor!... –cerró la laptop, sonrió, yendo después tras él-

"Espero qué con eso, me dejen en paz, Voltaire..." –siguió su camino muy decidido-

- Joven Kai, esperé... –los hombres le alcanzaron-

**.-.** ¡Ah!..., los perros falderos de mi Abuelo... (entrecerró sus ojos con presunción), díganle que ya no... –el aire le faltó-

- No es por lo que tú piensas... –sonrió al verle con ambas manos sobre su abdomen-

**- **Tu Abuelo ya sé fue..., ahora... es nuestro trabajó hacerte entender... –se tronó los dedos y movió un poco el cuello para que esté también tronará-

- ¿Sabes?... ¡Odio a la gente como tú!; el típico niñito rico y berrinchudo..., mientras otros... (volteó a ver a sus compañeros) tenemos que esforzarnos y ganarnos la vida con el sudor de nuestras frentes –movió en círculos sus muñecas-

- Si... ¡Es cierto! –asintieron y agregaron en coro, apoyando esas palabras-

- ¿Qué dicen muchachos..., le damos su merecido? –vio fijamente a todos con una sonrisa malvada-

- ¡Sí!... ¡Démosle su merecido! –respondió uno, quitándose el sacó-

- ¡Qué entienda que la suerte no siempre está de su lado! –los demás también se quitaron su sacó, se subieron las mangas y se quitaron los guantes-

"¡Hmf!... ¡Maldi...tos! –vio como se le lanzaron encima-

Comenzaron a golpearlo con malicia; trató de defenderse pero... cuatro contra uno, no era la forma más justa y limpia; en segundos se encontraba en el suelo, siendo pateado, golpeado e insultado.

- ¡Si, eso es, más fuerte! –seguían arremetiendo con el oji-carmín; esté... trataba de protegerse-

De vez en cuando veía sus rostros, escuchaba con eco esas risas estúpidas y sentía cada golpe que le propiciaban; Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de su abuelo, diciéndoles que no se detuvieran..., incluso... viéndolo a él también golpearlo como aquella noche...

- Miren al pequeño e indefenso nieto de Voltaire... –agregó uno en tonó burlesco-

Pequeños quejidos escapaban de sus labios; Su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse, el dolor era intenso, la respiración le faltaba; Liquido carmesí comenzaba a salir de aquellas heridas...

Una ira e impotencia comenzó a hervir y recorrer todo su cuerpo; su mirada se volvió fría... llena de odio y desprecio; sentía en su garganta veneno que le quemaba por dentro..., una enorme rabia recorría por sus venas...

Su vista se nubló; veía todo negro, las cosas daban vueltas..., el dolor se intensificaba con cada segundo, por algunos segundos sintió que su corazón se detenía, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones..., el dolor... desapareció...

Sus sentidos se reiniciaron; su vista se aclaró..., sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente; El dolor inundo cada uno de sus sentidos..., aquel odio quemaba más fuerte...

- Ya..., con eso bastará... –dejaron de patearlo-

- Espero que aprendas la lección... joven Kai... –rió con burla; levantándolo con fuerza y golpeándolo por última vez en el rostro-

Todos reían al verle en ese estado; Lo vieron caer de rodillas, apenas y podía sostenerse..., Algo que sin duda llamó su atención y los hizo callar, fue la dura y penetrante mirada que les dirigió; Aquellos rubís centellaban y quemaban con tan sólo verlos...

- ¡N-no, no me mires así!..., Nosotros sólo hacemos nuestros trabajo... –agregó un poco incomodo ante aquella mirada que se intensificaba-

- Va-¡vamonos!... –todos tomaron sus chaquetas, se las pusieron y se fueron con el mismo porte con el que habían llegado-

Kai los vio alejarse..., su vista veía doble; ya no podía más, cayó rendido y bocabajo, directo al suelo...

**.-.** ... Vol...taire... –sus ojos se cerraron... ya no supo más...-

El cielo seguía cubriéndose de nubes negras..., algo muy extraño en Rusia; Las nubes comenzaban a congregarse y concentrarse en esa parte de la ciudad; muy por encima... del cuerpo inerte y herido del bicolor...

**10:16 p.m.**

Afuera caía una feroz tormenta..., Sin duda... algo muy MUY extraño en Rusia; Aunque... no tan raro en estos tiempos; según los investigadores, TODO se debía al calentamiento global...

Fuera como fuera..., en esos momentos parecía que el cielo se caería en cualquier momento...

La silueta de un muchacho mirando por la ventana, era iluminaba con cada rayo que surcaba velozmente el cielo..., dejando ver por breves momentos, un cuerpo herido y con pequeños rastros de sangre seca..., su vista estaba fija en los cristales, su mente... divagaba, realmente no veía ni escuchaba nada en particular...

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro..., tardo horas en poder llegar a casa..., aunque... realmente no sabía como le había hecho; ya no tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie, todo le dolía, su vista estaba borrosa y doble.

¿Acaso conocía tan bien la ciudad que había podido llegar a su casa, casi con los ojos cerrados?

Quizás... había sido aquella fuerza interior que lo guió y lo ayudaba con cada pasó que daba...

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas al escucharse abrirse la puerta...

**-.- **¿Y esto? –encendió un par de veces el interruptor de la luz y nada-

Un rayo alumbró momentánea la habitación, permitiéndole ver a su querido bicolor por la ventana.

**-.-** ¿Nos cortaron la luz, Kai? –preguntó confundido al cerrar la puerta y comprobar si en efecto era eso, o sólo que el foco de había fundido-

Por desgracia..., no estaba fundido el foco... les había cortado la luz T-T

**-.- **No puedo creerlo..., ni un día a pasado y ya nos la cortaron... –comenzó a quitarse la ropa empapada-

**-.-** Y para alegrar el día... (agregó en tono irónico), llueve a torrenciales; Sí... aquí en Rusia... –suspiró cansado y resignado-

Al notar el silencio de la habitación y escuchar resonar el eco de su voz, miró fijamente a Kai.

Esté ni se había movido y había emitido sonido alguno..., sonriendo un poco, se dirigió a él; al llegar a su lado... lo abrazó por detrás.

**-.-** ¿Cómo te fue en tu día, Kai? –lo atrajo un poco más a él, sintiendo como se tensaba y un quejido salía de sus labios-

**.-.** Bien..., creó que... deberías ir a dormir... –se alejó un poco de él-

**-.-** ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó confundido al verle alejarse-

**.-.** ... Nada. Sólo estoy... cansado... y mojado... –siguió viendo por la ventana-

Él... no quería que Yuriy viera el estado en el que se encontraba..., y no podía ocultarlo si el pelirrojo estaba cerca de él, abrazándolo y sin querer, lastimándolo..., por ahora... la oscuridad lo ayudaba a ocultar eso...

**-.-** Yo sé... con que te podrías relajar... –agregó en susurró y sensualmente, acercándosele de nuevo-

**.-.** ... Lo siento, Yuriy..., no tengo... ánimos... –se movió un poco, evitando al ruso-

**-.-** ... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Kai? –contestó un poco molestó ante la actitud negativa e indiferencia que le mostraba-

El bicolor se sintió un poco culpable; estaba hiriendo a su ruso con esa actitud...

**.-.** Lo siento Yuriy... (se acercó a él) ... ve a dormir... –le besó fugazmente, dándose la vuelta para seguir viendo por la ventana-

Pero... con lo que no contaba, era con que su oji-azul lo detendría, poniéndole su brazo delante de él y atrayéndolo hacía él.

**-.-** Te quiero Kai... –acarició su mejilla, sintiendo algo extraño en su rostro... al parparlo, se sorprendió un poco; tocó un poco más su rostro, sintiendo como estaba hinchado-

**-.-** ¿Kai? –lo volteó hacia él, siendo iluminados por un relámpago y viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su more-

**-.- **¿Q-qué te pasó, Kai? –preguntó muy preocupado sin saber que hacer-

**.-.** Estoy bien... –decía muy tranquilo y tratando de calmarlo-

**-.-** Por supuesto que no, estás... herido y... –su ruso-japonés le puso un dedo en su boca-

**.-. **Estoy bien... –le besó apasionadamente-

**-.-** ... ¡Hey¡Estás intentando distraerme!... ¿verdad? –le miró fijamente-

**.-.** ... No..., sólo quiero estar contigo... –sonrió un poco-

**-.-** Pues no estarás conmigo en ese estado, ven... –lo llevó (casi arrastrando) a su habitación para curarlo a la luz de las velas (ni siquiera tenían una linterna u.u?)

Continuará...

* * *

He aquí el final de esté capitulo n.n, qué les diré... en primera... que Volteare está ciego ¬¬#, en segunda... que estos rusos están cada día más pobres ToT (Ah, pero eso sí..., se aman cada día más n//n)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, estaré esperando sus reviews n.n

Recuerdes que está semana; (Jueves) Actualización Cáp. 4 de Obsesión; (Viernes) Actualización Cáp. 2 de Doble Amor; Y en está misma semana... Lanzamiento de mi primer Fic hetero de Bey Blade _**"Afinidad" **_personajes principales... Kai y Mathilda.

Y como recomendación de la semana... _**Para Ti Sería **_-Song-Fic, Shonen Ai- _**JohnnyxKai, YuriyxKai**_

Nos veremos entonces... y recuerden qué...

"_**La Justicia... prevalecerá..."**_


	5. Consciente: Lección o Segunda Llamada

**† ALTER-EGO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi, he aquí la continuación y actualización de la semana; Agradezco a las personas que leen y sobre todo a GabZ-senapi, a la cual, le dedicó con mucho cariño y agradecimiento esté capitulo n-n

Espero que sea del agrado de todos...

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

(Palabras e intervenciones mías)

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

**-.-** lo que dice Yuriy Ivanov

- lo que dice otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back-/**

**\-End Flash Back-\**

La historia.

_**18/12/07**_

**5. Capitulo 5- Consciente: Lección o Segunda Llamada**

_**3 Semanas con Cuatro días Después...**_

**/-Flash Back-/**

_**5:30 p.m. en el callejón Smekh**_

- ¡Oh, Joven, Kai!; espero que con está pequeña lección, entiendas que nadie se burla de Voltaire... –se subió el pantalón y cerró su cremallera-

El aludido permanecía bocabajo en el piso, su pantalón y bóxers los tenía abajo hasta los tobillos, ambas manos en la espalda y esposadas; su vista era penetrante, aquellos rubís brillaban con fuerza y odio, alejando todo rastro de lágrimas y dolor.

- ¿Qué pensaste joven Kai, que ibas a poder engañar y burlarte de tu Abuelo para siempre? –puso su pie sobre él, hundiéndolo con fuerza en su espalda-

**.-.** ¡Ugh! –un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios-

- Ha de haber sido muy divertido para ti..., reírte en su cara, burlarte de su ignorancia... –levantó con brusquedad sus manos para quitarle las esposas-

- ¿Sabes?... No me quejó, creó que todos salimos ganando con esto... –lo vio subirse con dificultad los bóxers y su pantalón-

- Volteare te castigo, yo me divertí y libere presión y tú... (pensó uno segundos) Mmm... supongo que también lo disfrutaste, aunque no lo demostraras abiertamente, claro... –rió-

**.-.** Grrr... –gruñó molestó ante esas palabras; al ver a aquella persona como si no le hubiera hecho nada-

- Creó qué el único que no salió beneficiado fue el joven Yuriy... ¿no crees? –al escuchar esas palabras, el oji-carmín se quedo inmóvil, su semblante se volvió serio-

- Es una lastima, porqué realmente es muy atractivo... –sacó una fotografía del ruso, lanzándose para que la viera-

"Yuriy" –dijo para sí, sorprendido al verle-

_Esa fotografía... había sido tomada recientemente, pero... ¿Cuándo y Cómo?_

- Sólo te lo dire una vez, joven Kai... (se agachó y lo tomó por la fuerza de los cabellos) Tienes una semana apartir de hoy para dejarlo y preparar tus cosas para volver a Japón conmigo, sino lo heces... créeme que Yuriy y yo nos la pasaremos muy bien... –sonrió con lujuria en sus ojos-

**.-.** ¡Maldito!... ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a él! –lo tomó con fuerza de la chaqueta, viéndolo con ira en los ojos-

-¡Ja!... ¡Tú no puedes prohibirme nada!, Pero eso es lo que haré si no lo dejas..., recuérdalo bien, una semana... –se zafó de su agarré, yéndose riendo-

**.-.** ¡Infeliz! –gruñó molestó, viéndolo alejarse-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

**8:30 p.m. en las calles de Rusia.**

Con pasos lentos y la mirada fija en un punto y viendo nada en realidad, caminaba con dificultad Kai Hiwatari.

No sabía que horas eran, pero a juzgar por el cielo oscuro y las luces de las calles y lugares encendidos, ya era noche.

Llevaba horas caminando, pensando, recordando...

**/-Flash Back-/**

_**2:20 p.m.**_

_Ringgggg, Ringggg_

**.-. **Despacho del Licenciado Kievich... –contestó automáticamente sin imputarse-

- El Joven... ¿Kai Hiwatari? –al escuchar esas palabras, ese tono de voz..., dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y puso suma atención-

**.-.** Si... –trató de parecer normal-

- ¡Qué bien!, habla Boris..., sólo quería decirte que te estaré esperando a las 5:30 p.m. en el callejón Smekh, sé puntual... –y la llamada se cortó-

_Si. Ese día había vuelto a recibir una de esas llamadas donde lo citaban, con la diferencia de que aquel hombre le había dicho su nombre. Probablemente, su Abuelo volvía a intentar convencerlo o quien sabe que tramaba está vez..._

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Aún recordaba aquella golpiza que aquellos hombres le habían dado, gracias a ello, había estado incapacitado 15 días; claro que eso no significaba que estaría descansando y recuperándose; al contrario, había convencido a su jefe de que trabajaría ese tiempo en casa y así lo había hecho, logrando cobrar su cheque a tiempo y pagando las deudas de ese meses.

Pero está vez..., si que su Abuelo se había pasado; Mandar a semejante sujeto para hacerlo entender qué: _"¡NADIE se burla de Voltaire Hiwatari!"_¡Y de qué forma!

Aquel tipo llamado Boris, lo había paralizado, esposado y hasta sodomizado.

Aquello había sido tan humillante y degradante; ni siquiera pudo hacer nada por defenderse o evitarlo..., aún podía escuchar los gemidos del hombre, diciéndole cosas, cómo que era Increíble o estaba tan estrecho.

Al recordarlo..., apretó con fuerza sus puños y sus ojos ardieron de Odio.

_¿Qué es lo que haría ahora? _

Su Abuelo sabía con quien salía, estaba tan enojado, que no le sorprendería saber que sus órdenes habían sido: _Boris, Dale una lección a Kai; ¡Humíllalo, obligado, viólalo!..."_

Lo que más le preocupaba; era él hecho de que la próxima vez su Abuelo fuera contra Yuriy.

Él podría soportar cualquier tipo de maltrató y tortura, pero no permitiría que _NADIE,_ lastimará a su querido ruso.

¡Absolutamente NADIE!, Y mucho menos su Abuelo y Boris..., Estaba dispuesto a todo; Sí. A _TODO_, por Yuriy.

Sus lentos pasos se detuvieron afuera de un local, viendo su silueta reflejaba en aquel vidrio.

Su mirada era profunda y penetrante, sus ojos brillaban intensamente debido a la Ira y el Odio que sentía en ese momento. Una aura rojiza ardía a su alrededor, su semblante, mostraba frialdad y desprecio.

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro..., continuando con su camino.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después de caminar por 20 minutos más, llegó a su hogar. Aquel donde había pasado los mejores momentos de toda su vida.

Abrió la puerta y enseguida pudo percibir el aroma de su pelirrojo; Miro el reloj. "8:59 p.m." Aún era temprano para que Yuriy llegara.

Sin más..., se fue a dar una ducha; se sentía asqueado y sucio. Además de que no podía contaminar su santuario de paz y felicidad con semejante suciedad e inmundicia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Su mirada y semblante seguían siendo los mismos que los de hace rato; Sentía correr por todo su cuerpo una sensación y poder que no había sentido nunca, era extasiante indescriptible, infinito.

Todos su ser y sentidos eran llenados de está agradable sensación... No quería regresar, no quería dejar de sentirla...

**-.-** ¡Ya llegué, Kai! –a lo lejos la puerta se escuchó cerrarse-

- ¡Yuriy!... –y sintió intensificarse toda esa gama de sensaciones-

Su rostro reflejaba placer, satisfacción, alegría. Pero todo eso no lograba opacar ni cambiar aquel duro y extraño semblante.

**-.-** ¿Kai? –abrió la puerta, asomándose un poco por la abertura de está-

**-.-** Hoy llegaste temprano... ¿Está todo bien? –entró, viendo a su bicolor en la ducha-

**-.-** ¿Kai? –y sin más, sintió como era jalado hasta la ducha-

**-.-** ¿Qué haces? –retrocedió un poco, al comenzar a mojarse-

**.-.** Ven... –y le sonrió sexymente-

**.-.** Te extrañe... –se acercó a él-

**-.-** Yo también... –comenzó a quitarse la ropa, atrayéndolo hacia él y besándole apasionadamente-

**.-.** ¡Ay!... –se quejó un poco, terminado el beso-

**-.- **¿Qué? –preguntó confundido al escuchar ese quejido-

**.-.** Nada... –y llevo su mano a la comisura de sus labios-

**-.-** ¿Qué es lo que tienes?, Déjame ver... –se acercó a él, tratando de ver-

**.-. **No es nada... –se giro un poco-

**-.-** ¡Kai! –aquello sonó como una orden- Quiero ver... –y lo acorralo contra la pared; viendo que tenía el labio partido y un poco hinchado-

**-.-** ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?! –le vio fijamente, esperado respuesta-

**.-. **¡Nada! –y volvió a meterse bajo el chorro de agua (que en todo ese tiempo, se había estado tirando en balde. Y luego sé quejan de que las cuentas salen caras u.u?)

Ivanov le vio fijamente.

Primero aquella golpiza, que según Kai, tampoco había sido nada, y ahora esto. Eso..., más el hecho de que no le decía lo que realmente pasaba...

**-.-** Pues eso no lo tenias cuando salimos de la escuela... –y cruzó sus brazos, sin dejar de verle-

_Silencio por parte del ruso-japonés._

Cosa... que hizo enojarlo aún más.

**-.-** ¡Si ya no quieres estar conmigo Kai, sólo dímelo!; Yo no te retengo y tampoco quiero ser un estorbo para tu nueva relación... –y se fue molestó-

**.-.** ¡Yuriy, espera! –su llamado fue en vano-

**.-.** ¡Genial! –resopló resignado, terminando de bañarse-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando salio de la ducha, vio al pelirrojo con su chaqueta puesta y tomando sus llaves.

**.-.** ¿Saldrás? –preguntó secando su cabello-

_No hubo respuesta..._

**.-. **¿A dónde vas? –volvió a preguntar, obteniendo de nueva cuenta silencio total por parte del oji-azul-

**.-.** ¡Yuriy, te estoy hablando! –el pelirrojo lo ignoró, azotando la puerta al salir-

**.-.** ¡Yuriy, espera! –y fue tras él, impidiéndole él paso-

**-.-** ¡Déjame en paz, quieres! –y trató de pasar a su lado; bloqueándole de nuevo el camino-

**.-.** Escucha, no tengo ningún amante ni nada de eso, es sólo qué... –no sabía que decirle-

**-.-** ¡Me dejas pasar! –su voz, semblante y mirada eran fríos-

**.-.** Sabes cuanto te quiero... ¡Te Amo!... ¡Eres la única persona que!... –fue interrumpido-

**-.-** Yo también te Amo..., pero no siempre basta con eso... –y logró pasar a su lado, dejando a un confundido bicolor-

_¿Qué significaba... eso?_

_**En ese mismo momento...**_

- Voltaire, he cumplido con tu encargó, le he dado una lección que estoy seguro que no olvidará en mucho tiempo; Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que Kai regrese a Japón...

- _Excelente Boris, buen trabajo, quiero que sigas vigilándolos y sigas reportándome cada uno de sus pasos..._ –se acomodo mejor en su sillón-

- Por supuesto Señor... –hizo una pequeña reverencia-

Y la comunicación se corto.

**En la mansión Hiwatari...**

**... En Japón...**

**- **Hmf. –se levantó de su sillón reclinable, tomando un sobre entre sus manos y yendo a ver por la ventana-

**/-Flash Back-/**

**3 Días Antes...**

- Señor, por fin hemos descubierto con quien sale el joven Kai... –y aquel hombre le entregó el sobre-

- Buen trabajo Karev, retírate por favor... –giró su sillón, viendo fijamente el sobre-

- Cómo diga Señor... –hizo una reverencia y salio del despacho-

Ya solo; tomó el sobre, abriéndolo lentamente, encontrando en su interior un reporte detallado y unas fotografías.

Su vista se desorbito, su expresión se quedo rígida y en blanco, al ver con quien salía su nieto.

- Yu... Yu... ¡Yuriy Ivanovvvvvvvvv! –se escuchó gritar gruesamente a alguien-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

- ¡Hmf!, Kai... Yuriy... –vio aquel cielo despejado, encontrando la presencia de la Luna Llena-

- ¡Cómo se habrán reído de mí!... –su vista se clavó en aquel astro nocturno-

**/-Flash Back-/**

Voltaire había viajado después de tanto tiempo a Rusia.

Al llegar a la Mansión Hiwatari y ser informado de que el Joven Kai tenia visitas, esté fue a buscar a su nieto; Tenía tanto de no verlo, que hasta se podía decir que lo extrañaba...

Al llegar a donde supuestamente estaban, encontró la oficina vacía; Las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas...

- ¿Kai? – y fue hasta dicho lugar, apareciendo de repente esté de la nada, dándole un buen susto-

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –dijo enojado y recuperándose de la impresión-

**.-.** ¿Qué haces aquí, Abuelo? –ocultó muy bien su sorpresa-

- Quería ver como iban las cosas por acá... -algo atrajo su atención-

**.-.** Tengo visita... –y en eso apareció el ruso-

-.- ¡Un placer conocerlo Señor Volteare!, Kai me ha contado muchas cosas sobre usted... –y sonrió un poco, con burla-

- ¡Ah, si!... ¿Y que te ha dicho muchacho? –preguntó curioso, al saber que su nieto le había contado a alguien sobre él-

**-.-** Dice que es un gran hombre de negocios y a pesar de ser algo estricto, que también es un gran Abuelo... –su sonrisa aumentó, al igual que la de Kai-

- Si, supongo que sí... –y aquello volvió a atraer su atención-

- ¿Por qué están todos despeinados y desfajados? –los aludidos voltearon a verse a sí mismos-

**.-.** Ahhh... es la moda... u-ú? –contestó un poco nervioso-

**-.-** Además de que está haciendo mucho aire... –agregó el ruso aguantándose la risa-

**.-.** Bueno Abuelo, continuaremos con nuestro trabajo de equipo... –comenzaron su andar para salir de ahí-

- Bien, pero... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –volteó a ver al amigo de su nieto-

**-.-** Ivanov, Yuriy Ivanov... –dijo con cierto egocentrismo en sus palabras-

- Entonces Yuriy, espero que te quedes a la cena... –sonrió un poco-

**-.- **Sería un honor, Señor –trataba de aguantarse la risa-

- Sólo llámame Voltaire –agregó enseguida-

**-.-** Bien... –y ambos se fueron riendo entre risas-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Sí. Ahora lo entendía todo; aquella vez se burlaban de él y no sólo eso, sino que estuvo a punto de cacharlos en... acción.

- Kai, Yuriy... ¡Esto me la pagaran muy caro! –su semblante se volvió frió y lleno de determinación-

**En Rusia.**

Un pelirrojo permanecía sentado y bebiendo en la barra de un bar.

Una y otra vez aparecía en sus pensamientos Kai.

Aquella extraña actitud desde hace unos meses; Mas el hecho de que ya casi no le decía nada de lo que pasaba...

**-.-** Quizás... esto se está terminando... –y se tomó todo el contenido de un sólo trago-

**-.-** ¡Sírvame otra! –exigió gritando, por los efectos del alcohol-

- Disculpa..., Está ocupado el asiento... –preguntó con una enorme (y fingida) sonrisa, aquel hombre de unos 40 años aproximadamente, de ojos y cabellos morados-

**-.-** ¡No! –y dirigió su vista a su nueva bebida-

- ¿Sabes? (el oji-azul volteó a verlo, al ver que le hablaba) Eres muy atractivo y tiene unos ojos muy hermosos; no te gustaría... –hizo una pausa, aumentando su sonrisa-

Continuará...

* * *

He aquí la actualización de está semana, el capítulo 5 de 10, la mitad apenas...

Espero que les haya gustado... n.n

Cómo pudieron ver (leer) la relación de los rusos está un poco tensa; Voltaire, por fin supo con quien salía su nieto (hasta qué u.u?) y las cosas... se están complicando...

Bueno, espero sus reviews n.n

Y les recuerdo que hoy, hay actualización de "Eternidad", (si después de años u.ú?)

_**Eternidad **_

YuriyxKai

(Vampiros)


	6. Posesión: Juego o Ika

**† ALTER-EGO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi!, después de mi retraso por las fiestas, he aquí la continuación, espero que sea de su agrado n.n

Agradecimiento especial a GabZ-senpai, Aika Mizaki y Cloy Ivanov, por tomarse el tiempo y dejar sus lindos reviews ñ-ñ

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

(Palabras e intervenciones mías)

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

**-.-** lo que dice Yuriy Ivanov

- lo que dice otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back-/**

**\-End Flash Back-\**

La historia.

_**26/12/07**_

**6. Capitulo 6- Posesión: Juego o Ika**

- ¿Sabes? (el oji-azul volteó a verlo, al ver que le hablaba) Eres muy atractivo y tiene unos ojos muy hermosos; no te gustaría... –hizo una pausa, aumentando su sonrisa-

Sé le acercó más.

- No te gustaría..., tú sabes, pasar... el rato... –esto último lo dijo en su oído y en un tono sensual, haciéndolo estremecer.

- ¿Qué dices, Yuriy? –veía fijamente sus labios-

**-.-** ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó confundido, dejando torpemente la copa en la mesa-

- ¡Oh!, eso no importa... –movió a un lado los mechones que caían en su rostro-

- ¿Y bien?... ¿Aceptas? –volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono sensual y provocativo-

El pelirrojo estaba paralizado, veían fijamente aquellas urbes moradas.

_¿Quién era esa persona?... ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? _

Apenas y lograba retener esas cuestiones. Todo le daba vueltas.

**-.- **... ¡Ugh! –llevo su mano a su boca, levantándose rápidamente y yendo al baño-

El hombre sonrió victorioso, no sé daría por vencido; si lo había disfrutado con Kai, con Yuriy iría al paraíso.

Sin más, le siguió, percatándose de que nadie lo siguiera.

**En el departamento IvaTari/HiwaNov. **_**(1)**_

El bicolor permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones, su miraba permanecía oculta por sus cabellos.

Todo estaba en orden y calma; se escuchaba con claridad el seguir de las manecillas del reloj, así como el ruido del motor del refrigerador; a lo lejos, y de vez en cuando, se escuchaba el pasar de los autos...

Kai llevaba en esa postura, sin moverse ni un centímetro, desde que había entrado al lugar, desde que sé quedo solo en el pasillo..., desde que Yuriy se había ido, quien sabe a dónde...

**.-.** Yuriy... –fue lo único que dijo sin inmutarse siquiera-

**En el baño.**

El oji-azul permanecía recargado y con la cabeza en el lavado; tenía sus ojos cerrados, su mano permanecía sobre su nariz y boca, tratando de que sus nauseas pasaran.

Ya un poco más tranquilo, y controlando aquello, mojó su mano, llevándola de nuevo a su cara, refrescándose un poco.

**-.-** Kai... –levantó su cabeza, viendo fijamente su reflejo-

Segundos después, volvió a abrir la llave, tomando agua con sus dos manos y llevándola a su rostro.

Lo siguiente que sintió, fueron unos brazos rodeándolo y abrazándolo del pecho, subiendo poco a poco, hasta ver en el espejo a aquel hombre.

**-.-** ¡Hey! –se quejó molestó por semejante atrevimiento-

- Ya decidiste joven Yuriy... –aspiraba su aroma-

**-.-** ¡Suéltame! –y logró alejar al hombre-

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿No te gusta? –sonrió burlescamente-

**-.-** ¡No!... ¡y déjame en paz! –pasó su lado, alejándose de él-

- Pues... A Kai, si le gustó... –dijo altivo, haciendo que el ruso se detuviera-

- Realmente... lo disfrutó... –pudo sentir como se giraba y lo veía fijamente-

**-.- **¿Dé qué estás hablando?... ¿Conoces a Kai? –cuestionó confundido, viendo que le veía por el espejo-

- ¿Qué si lo conozco?... ¡Por supuesto que sí! y es muy bueno... se nota que le enseñaste bien... –su sonrisa macabra se distorsionó más-

Ivanov se dirigió hacia aquel hombre, lo giró y lo tomó fuertemente del abrigo que llevaba, llevándolo por la fuerza contra la pared; sus ojos centellaban, mostrando odio y coraje.

**-.-** ¿Cuándo?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo? –interrogó molestó y confundido, apretando con más fuerza-

- Ah, bueno... ¿Cuándo?, Hoy... ¿Por qué?, Ordenes. Y ¿Cómo?... ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –su sonrisa cínica aumentó-

**-.-** ¡Infeliz! –lo soltó y le golpeó directo en el rostro-

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Así qué ese era el nuevo "Amante" de Kai._ ¿Por ese... vegete ya no quería estar con él?_

**-.- **¿Desde cuando? –inquirió de pronto-

- ¿Desde cuanto qué? –con la manga del abrigo se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz-

**-.- **¿Desde cuando salen? –volvió a cuestionar-

- ¿Salir?... ¿Quién dijo que salíamos? –rió-

**-.-** Entonces... ¿Son... "Amiguitos"? –agregó despectivamente-

- ¡Ja!... ¡Claro que no!, no sé porqué piensas que fue consensual... –su mirada se intensifico y sonrió más-

Al ver esa expresión, ese semblante..., unas imágenes vivieron a su mente.

Aquella herida de Kai..., tanto tiempo en la ducha..., quizás... él había sido el causante del otro incidente ocurrido hace más de un mes atrás.

**-.-** ¡Desgraciado! –volvió a lanzársele encima, golpeándolo con más fuerza-

**-.-** ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?! –y seguía golpeándolo con mayor intensidad-

El hombre trataba de cubrirse y de detenerlo, pero no le era completamente posible.

- Ya... ya te lo dije... órdenes... simplemente ór...denes... –el ruso se detuvo de golpe, viendo como caía lentamente sentado al piso-

**-.-** ¿De quien? –preguntó seriamente-

- De nadie... –desvió la mirada-

**-.-** ¡Te pregunte qué de quién! –volvió a cogerlo del abrigo, zarandeándolo un par de veces y estrellándolo contra la pared, para después apretar su cuello y comenzar a asfixiarlo-

- De... –comenzaba a faltarle el aire-

**-.-** ¡De quién! –volvio a preguntar igual de alterado sin dejar de soltarlo-

- Vol... (el oji-azul apretó más fuerte-) Vol... taire... –dijo con dificultad, sintiendo como le soltaba-

**-.-** ¿Voltaire? –articuló confundido, recordando al hombre-

**-.-** ¡Pero es su Abuelo!... ¿Cómo puede ordenar qué le hagan eso a su único nieto y heredero? –decía para sí muy confundido-

- Quizás porqué... ya lo sabe (se levantó del suelo) lo tuyo y lo de... Kai... –tenía su mano en su cuello-

**-****.-** ¿Ya lo sabe?... ¿Desde cuándo? –cuestionó confundido y sorprendido-

- Poco, pero me mando a cobrársela, a Kai... –el hombre giraba un poco su cuello-

**-.-** Entonces... hace un mes... ¿aquella golpiza?... –articuló para sí mismo-

- Eso fue un pequeño castigo por su insolencia y por ocultar la verdad, pero yo no tuve que ver en eso... por desgracia... –Ivanov le vio fijamente por ese comentario-

**-.-** ... ¡¿Quién eres tú?! –exigió molestó-

- Simplemente... llámame Boris... –sonrió sensualmente-

**-.-** ... Boris (ocultó su mirada y apretó con fuerza sus puños) ... Quiero qué le digas a Voltaire que deje en paz a Kai de una vez por todas..., estamos juntos y ni él ni nadie nos separará... –levantó su vista, viéndole de una manera aterradora-

**-.-** ... También... quiero que no vuelvas a acercarte a Kai..., si lo vuelves a tocar o si "alguien" vuelve a golpearlo o tocarle aunque sea un cabello... ¡Te juró!... te juró que te encontraré a ti o al culpable y no se la van a acabar... –una aura maligna rodeo su figura, intensificándose sus ojos y voz-

Después de está pequeña advertencia, salió del lugar, yendo a toda prisa con su Koi (hasta el efecto del alcohol había desaparecido).

**-.-** ¡Idiota!... ¡Fui un Idiota!... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? –se regañaba a sí mismo, mientras corría por las desoladas calles-

**En el departamento IvaTari/HiwaNov.**

Kai seguía en el mismo lugar y posición.

Su mente estaba completamente en blanco, si hubiera levantado su vista, se podría haber visto a un bicolor con una sonrisa malévola, unos ojos brillando intensamente y un semblante frió y malvado.

- ¡Ja! –y por primera vez desde hace un buen rato, levantó su vista, subiendo ambos pies al sillón y tomando una postura más cómoda.

El sonido de unas llaves queriendo abrir atrajo su atención por breves y escasos segundos, bajando y ocultando su vista sin mayor interés.

Al fin, y después de intentar con todas las llaves, la puerta se abrió. Entrando un preocupado y alterado pelirrojo.

Al cerrar la puerta, vio a su bicolor sentado de lado en el sillón.

Éste no pareció moverse siquiera. Posiblemente seguía enojado por haberse ido de esa forma.

- Por fin llegas... –aquellas palabras fueron severas, cargadas de un tono frió y al mismo tiempo sin importancia-

**-.-** Kai... –no sabía que decirle, al verlo ahí, sentado..., no sabía como actuar después de lo que se había enterado-

- ¡Hmf! –repentinamente se levantó del sofá, caminado con sus manos en sus bolsitos y sin decir palabra alguna-

Yuriy lo vio dirigirse con pasos lentos a la habitación que compartían.

**-.-** ... Lo siento... –al decir esas palabras, el ruso-japonés se detuvo pero no se giró-

**-.-** De verdad lo siento, Kai... (sin más, continuó su camino) ... lo siento mucho y lo sé... sé lo de Boris y tu Abuelo... –levantó su vista, sólo para ver como seguía su camino y desaparecía al entrar a la habitación, como si no le importará o afectará en lo más mínimo-

**-.- **¿Kai? –y fue tras él, encontrándose con que la habitación permanecías a oscuras, siendo iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana-

Parado bajo el marco de la puerta, vio la silueta de su oji-carmín y como esté se despojaba de sus ropas, preparándose para dormir.

**-.-** ¿Me escuchaste Kai? –volvió a cuestionar confundido por su actitud-

_Hubo un largo silencio._

- ... Sí... –fue lo único que dijo, haciendo que su more fuera hasta su lado-

**-.-** ¿Y entonces?... –se paró al lado de la cama sin dejar de verle-

Vio como esos ojos fuegos e intensos le miraban fijamente.

Si, ahí estaba Yuriy, sentado a su lado, preocupado y arrepentido por lo ocurrido. Ahí estaban esos hermosos ojos azules, en los cuales le gustaba perderse en su majestuosidad. Cerró sus ojos, abriéndolo de nuevo y viendo a... Yuriy.

**.-.** Yuriy... –y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándole con pasión-

Aquella reacción fue inesperada para el pelirrojo.

**.-.** Lo siento... mucho... (le beso un par de veces) ... Yo no tengo ningún amante ni nada de eso, lo que sucede es qué... –fue interrumpido-

**-.-** Lo sé..., Boris..., tu Abuelo... –quitó el dedo de su boca, posando su mano en su mejilla-

El bicolor se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

**.-.** ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestiono confundido y sorprendido-

**-.- **Boris..., me encontré o más bien, él me encontró (corrió al instante) y después de que me coqueó descaradamente y trató se sobrepasarse y me negará, me lo dijo... –fue interrumpido-

**.-.** ¿Estás bien?... ¿Te hizo algo? –lo tomó de ambos brazos, comprobando que no estuviera herido-

**-.-** Yo estoy bien, pero... tú no... (el oji-carmín desvió su mirada) lo sé, Kai... –puso su mano en su mejilla-

**-.-** Y de verdad lo siento, me siento impotente y muy enojado al no poder haber hecho nada por ayudarte..., por mi culpa, Boris te... –calló, no podía ni siquiera decirlo-

**.-.** No te preocupes..., estoy bien... y eso es porqué estoy contigo..., no me importa lo que me hagan, si con eso tú estás a salvo... –se acercó a él y le beso-

**-.-** Kai... –sintió como le besaba el cuello-

**.-.** Yuriy... –y comenzó a desabrocharle la chaqueta, sin dejar de besarle-

**-.-** Te Amo... –dijo entre jadeos-

**.-. **Yo te Amo más... –y lo recostó en la cama, subiéndosele encima-

**-.-** ¡Ah!... Espe...ra..., bebí y huelo a cigarro y taberna barata... –lo alejó un poco para verle-

**.-. **No importa... –se deshizo de sus chaqueta-

**-.- **No, espera... mejor... deja darme un bañoprimero... ¡Ah!... –gimió al sentir como le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja-

**.-.** Sólo si me llevas contigo... –agregó sensualmente sin dejar de besarle y acariciarle-

**-.-** Mmm... ¡Ah!..., bien, está bien... –cedió ante aquellas carias-

Y entre besos, caricias y gemidos, se dirigieron a dicho lugar.

**.-.** Yuriy... borra cualquier huella que... no sea tuya... –se aferró fuerte a él, al sentir como el agua caía por sus cuerpos-

**Al Día Siguiente...**

_**Domingo...**_

**11:30 a.m.**

La luz del Sol entraba de llenó por aquella ventana; Con la almohada encima de su cabeza y cubriéndose de esa intensa luz; un pelirrojo dormía tranquila y apaciblemente después de una larga y extenuante sesión de sexo la noche anterior.

Descansado y con sus energías recargadas, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Aquella intensa luz hizo que volviera a cerrarlos hasta que se acostumbro a ella, quitándose la almohada de encima se levanto lentamente, girándose y viendo que Kai no estaba.

**-.- **¿Kai? –se sentó por completo, viendo la habitación igual que la noche anterior..., sus ropas seguían dispersas y había un gran silencio.

Levantándose y enredándose en la cintura la sabana, se dirigió a buscar al bicolor.

**-.-** ¿Kai? –le llamó varias veces al salir de la habitación y mirar la desértica sala, en la cocina tampoco estaba, en el baño menos; en una de las sillas permanecía un toalla mojada, y sobre la mesa, un desayuno en una bandeja con una pequeña nota.

"_Tu desayuno..., Salí un momento, regresó más tarde..., te quiero"_

_Atte: Kai_

**-.-** Idiota –sonrió un poco, desapareciendo su sonrisa y quedándose serio y pensativo-

_**1 Hora con 35 minutos después...**_

Yuriy permanecía sentado con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sillón, en su mano, sostenía una bebida fría..., descansaba después de haberse recogido un poco el lugar, haber tomado un baño y desayunado.

_¿Cuánto tiempo?... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?... ¿Cuándo hemos pasado para estar y poder seguir juntos?... ¿Cuánto?_

Aquellas preguntas desaparecieron al escuchar como la puerta era abierta.

Giró su vista, viendo como entraba su oji-carmín con unas cuantas bolsas en ambas manos.

**-.-** ¿A dónde fuiste y qué es todo eso? –cuestionó curioso, viendo como las dejaba en el otro sillón-

- Deberías aprovechar y descansar todo el día... –hasta ese momento había evitado verle-

**-.-** Si yo descanso, tú también deberías descansar... y no andar quién sabe dónde, comprando quién sabe qué... –subió sus pies a la pequeña mesita, percatándose de la vestimenta que traía su ruso-japonés-

Traían un pantalón negro de piel, muy pero MUY pegadito, así como varios cinturones que caían al costado de su pierna; un chaleco negro de piel y debajo de esté, una playera sin mangas del mismo color e igual de pegadita que el pantalón, está con una imagen de un K gótica, todo esto con ciertos accesorio o estoperoles y como para rematar, un dije de plata con la inicial "Y".

**-.-** ¿Kai?... ¿Dónde o cuándo compraste eso? –preguntó con un leve sonrojo al imaginárselo en un escena XXX-

- ¿Te gusta? –giró un poco, ocultando su mirada y sonriendo sensualmente-

Y sin darle tiempo para responder, fue hasta él, colocándosele en medio de sus piernas.

Realmente... Kai se veía... diferente; Esa mirada tan penetraste y segura, sus ojos se veían más rojizos y profundos que antes; aquella sonrisa que no se sabía si era sensual o burlona, aquellas palabras que le susurraba en su oído, con ese tono tan extraño y apasionado.

**-.-** Ah..., Sí, supongo que sí... –estaba nervioso al sentir como comenzaba a incitarlo-

- Qué bien, porqué... traje algo para ti... –lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo hasta el otro sillón-

- Las escogí pensando _Sólo _y _Únicamente_ en ti –le extendió unas ropas del mismo estiló y color que las que él llevaba puesto-

**-.-** Y... ¿Qué se supone que haré con esto? –le vio confundido al ponérselas encima-

- Tú sólo pontelas y luego te diré el resto... –le beso apasionadamente, poniéndole un dije como el suyo, pero esté tenía una "K".

**-.-** Realmente amaneciste muy extraño y... "apasionado" –dijo entre risas, quitándose su ropa y poniéndose esa-

- Si, algo así... –se sentó en el sillón, viéndole fijamente con cierto brillo y emoción en los ojos-

**-.-** ¡Parezco un!... –no pudo terminar-

- Te vez hermoso... –se levantó del sillón, yendo a su lado y besándolo con mayor intensidad-

**-.-** ¿Y ahora qué?... ¿Cuál es tu idea? –preguntó sonriendo al comenzarle a gustar la situación-

- ¡Ju-gue-mos! –ambos se fueron a la habitación con las bolsas restantes-

Una vez que cerraron la puerta, volvieron a besarse desenfrenadamente.

- ¡Yuriy!... ¡Sabes qué te Amo, te Amo tanto! –le vio fijamente, besándole la boca, el cuello, el pecho-

**-.-** ¡Yo también... te Amo, Kai! –lo acercaba más a él-

Al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo repentinamente.

- ¡Ugh! –se alejó un poco de él-

**-.-** ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Estas bien? –le veía preocupado y confundido-

- Sí..., sólo me duele un poco la cabeza... –mantenía oculta su mirada-

**-.-** ¿Desayunaste algo? –lo ayudo a llevarlo hasta la horilla de la cama-

**-.-** Te traeré algo para que comas... –ya se iba cuando sintió que era retenido de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta-

**.-.** Yu...riy... –levantó su vista; encontrándose con un perturbado, cansado y hasta temeroso bicolor-

**-.-** Tranquilo, ahora regreso... –sonrió un poco y fue a la cocina-

**.-.** ¡Agh! –cayó de rodillas al piso, sin dejar de presionar fuertemente su cabeza-

**.-.** ¡N...o!... ¡No!... –sudaba mucho-

_**Minutos Después...**_

**-.-** Te traje jugo, pan tostado y... –no pudo terminar, al sentir como le quitaba la charola-

- Yo sé que es lo que me puede ayudar... –y lo jalo hacia sí, cayendo el pelirrojo encima-

- ¿Dónde nos quedamos? –y volvió a besarle y a acariciarlo apasionadamente-

**-.-** Espe...ra, Kai, debes... comer primero... –se incorporó un poco, tomando el jugo y dándoselo-

- ... Hmf (sonrió un poco, tomando el vaso y de un largo trajo, se lo terminó) ¡Listo!... ¿Podemos continuar? –volvió a atraerlo hacia él, besándole y metiendo su mano bajo su playera-

**-.-** De verdad qué sí estás muy "apasionado" –cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por esas caricias, por esos besos-

En cuestión de segundos ambos permanecían en la cama, Yuriy encima de su oji-carmín, éste se limitaba a marcar, lamer y succionar la piel que iba dejando al descubierto.

- ¡Uy!... ¡Espera! –le detuvo al sentir como sus manos se posaban en su pantalón-

- Aún no..., quiero jugar... –sonrió con malicia-

**-.-** ¿Jugar?... ¿A qué quieres jugar? –seguía besándole el pecho-

- Mmm... Una representación, Actuación... –agregó enseguida-

**-.-** ¿Actuación? –levantó el ceño confundido-

- Si... (retiró los mechones que caían en aquel hermoso rostro) Quiero interpretar un papel, actuar de la forma contraria a la que siempre actuó... –su sonrisa aumento al ver el desconcierto de su oji-azul-

- Yuriy... (lo atajó más hacia él) déjame hacerte mió... (aquellos susurros hicieron estremecerlo) aunque sea sólo por una vez..., déjame sentirte dentro de ti... –le beso lentamente los labios y el cuello-

Ivanov estaba confundido; Era cierto que en todas esas veces en las que habían estado juntos (eran tantas que ya ni recordaba la cuenta de cuantas habían sido) él siempre había sido el Seme; por eso esa propuesta lo había sacado un poco de onda.

Aunque claro, él no tenía ninguna objeción a eso, de hecho, sin duda era nuevo, algo que mo habían probado y sin duda sería divertido.

Aunque tampoco se imaginaba mucho como Uke; su relación era tan ardiente y apasionada por el hecho de que ambos eran muy parecidos, incluso a veces hasta un poco ruda, aunque siempre lograba tener el control aunque fuera en el último segundo.

- ¿Qué dices? (le besaba lenta y tiernamente el cuello) Prometo que seré bueno... –esto último lo susurró en su oído-

**-.-** Bueno..., creó que será interesante... –sonrió y lo atrajo más hacia sí-

Entregándose a esas caricias, besos, palabras, y regalándole más, con la misma intensidad y pasión.

**-.-** ¡Ah..., Kai! –gimió al sentir la mano de su more sobre su miembro-

- Llámame... Ika... –y le beso fogosamente, entrelazando sus lenguas, uniendo y rozando más su cuerpos-

Continuará...

**_(1) _IvaTari/HiwaNov: Ivanov-Hiwatari/Hiwatari-Ivanov**

Juego y mezcla de palabras hecho por mí, con los apellidos de los rusos.

**IvaTari:_ Iva_ **(de las primeras dos silabas de** _I-va__-nov_**) y_**Tari** _(de las últimas dos silabas de **Hi-wa-**_**ta-ri**)_

**HiwaNov: Hiwa **(de las dos primeras letras de **Hi-wa-ta-ri)** y** Nov** (de la última silaba de** I-va-****nov**)

* * *

Eh aquí el capitulo 6, espero que me disculpen por el retrazo, pero no alcance a terminarlo antes.

Espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan confundido, y si eso ocurre, no se preocupen las cosas se aclararan pronto.

Bueno, estaré esperando sus reviews con cualquier comentario y/o opinión n.n


	7. Control Total: Venganza o Última Llamada

**† ALTER-EGO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi, he aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste...

Agradeciendo a GabZ-senpai, Cloy Ivanov, Keight Ylonen, Anyanka Khushrenada y Aika Mizaki por sus lindos reviews.

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

(Palabras e intervenciones mías)

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

**-.-** lo que dice Yuriy Ivanov

-/- lo que dice _**Ika (1)**_

- lo que dice otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back-/**

**\-End Flash Back-\**

La historia.

_**02/01/08**_

**7. Capitulo 7- Control Total: Venganza o Última Llamada**

_**6 Días Después...**_

_**... 4:30 p.m.**_

Siete. 7 Días en una semana..., siete días transcurridos de nuevo hasta llegar a ese punto, a ese... Sábado..., a la fecha limite, expuesta por aquel... ¡Mal nacido de Boris!

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Recargado en una de las paredes de aquel callejón donde lo había citado días atrás.

**/-Flash Back-/**

_**Ting... Ting...**_

**-.-** ¿Boris? –articuló confundido, al escuchar que dejaba de timbrar-

_- ¡Ah!... ¡Joven Kai!... ¿Qué milagro?... ¿Se te ofrece algo?__ –preguntó con aquel tono alegre y fingido-_

**-.-** Si..., yo... regresaré a Japón contigo... –sus palabras fueron mordaces-

_- ¿De verdad?... ¡Ah!... ¡No sabes lo feliz que se pondrá tu Abuelo al saber la noticia!__ –agregó con el mismo tono-_

**-.-** Si, como sea..., volveré, pero... (hizo una pausa) Quiero que dejen en paz a Yuriy... –aclaró en seguida-

_- Eso tendrás que decírselo a tu Abuelo, tú sabes... yo sólo recibo ordenes, ja,ja__ –rió burlescamente-_

_- Y dime... ¿Cuando volveremos?__ –preguntó con su usual tono malvado-_

**-.-** El Sábado, en la noche... –se apresuró a agregar-

_- Mmm... Porqué me da la impresión de que lo estás postergando a propósito; ¡Ahhhh, ya sé!, No sé lo has dicho a Yuriy y estás buscando la manera de decirle que ya no estarás a su lado _(apretó con fuerza sus puños) _¡Oh, Kai!... ¡Pero que considerado de tu parte!__ –su risa aumentó-_

_- Está bien, pero tienes hasta el Sábado; de lo contrario, iré por ti y yo mismo te llevaré a rastras, si es necesario__ –dijo firme y seriamente-_

**-.-** Bien... ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? –miraba por la ventana de su oficina-

_- ¿Qué te parece en el mismo lugar donde nos vimos?..., me gustaría... recordar aquel día... __–volvió a carcajearse-_

**-.- **¡Agh! –llevó su mano libre a su rostro-

_Aquel intenso dolor de cabeza de nuevo..._

- ¿Kai?... ¿Sigues ahí?... ¿Kai? –preguntó confundido al no escuchar nada-

- Si...-su voz se volvió más gruesa y su rostro se ensombreció-

_- Bien, entonces nos veremos ahí a las 4:30 de la tarde..., más vale que vayas Kai, sino, ya sabes que Yuriy sufrirá las consecuencias, Ja, ja, ja, ja_

- No te preocupes, Boris (quitó la mano de su rostro, brillando intensamente sus ojos y con una sonrisa malvada) Ahí estaré puntualmente... –y colgó-

- Ya verás que sí, Boris... –su sonrisa aumentó al verse reflejado en el cristal-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Mirando su reloj y viendo que era la hora señalaba y Boris no se veía por ningún lado, sacó su móvil y seleccionó el número de su more.

Iba a apretar la tecla de marcar, pero subió al número de arriba y marcó esté en su lugar.

Escuchó un largo Tiiiiiiiingggg, Tiiiiiiinggggggggg.

"Habla al departamento de Yuriy Ivanov y Kai Hiwatari, deje su mensaje... ¡Ya!..." -al escuchar aquel tono frío sonrió-

**.-. **Hola Yuriy, Soy yo... (hizo una larga pausa al no saber que decirle) ... sólo quería decirte que te Amo y eres... lo más importante del mundo para mí... te quiero y te extrañare mucho, yo... (no sabía como decírselo) ... te llamaré después para decírtelo, adiós... –y corto la llamada al ver que a lo lejos Boris se acercaba con una sonrisa altanera-

- Llegaste temprano, Joven Kai... –aquella mueca se expandió-

**.-.** Si..., ya podemos irnos... –se encaminó para salir de ahí, siendo retenido con fuerza de su brazo-

- ¡No tan rápido! (se acercó más a él, dándole vueltas a su alrededor, analizándolo detenidamente) Dime... ¿Se lo dijiste... a Yuriy... le dijiste que volverías a Japón, conmigo? –se detuvo enfrente de él, sin perder cada detalla de ese rostro-

**.-.** ¡Eso no te incumbe!... ¡Pero sí!... ¿Algún problema? –cruzó sus brazos y le miró con indiferencia-

- No, ninguno; sólo me lo imaginó en estos momentos, derrumbado y afligido... ¿No te gustaría verlo por última vez?, Porqué a mi sí... –lo tomó de la barbilla-

**.-.** ... ¿Qué pretendes Boris? –sus ojos le veía con odio-

- Nada, sólo decía..., pero tienes razón, nosotros solos podríamos hacer algo divertido... ¿No crees? –lo atrajo con brusquedad hacía su cuerpo, oliendo su cabello, acariciándole la espalda, bajando su mano...-

**.-. **... ¡Boris! –se alejó un poco, sin mucho éxito, al volverlo a atraer hacia él con fuerza-

**.-.** ¡Suéltame!... ¿No creó qué a mi Abuelo le gusté saber de esto? –sonrió presuntuosamente-

- ¿No sé lo dirías o sí? –levantó el ceño, deteniéndolo del brazo-

**.-.** Tú qué crees..., yo ya no pierdo nada, pero tú... yo creó que sí... –su sonrisa aumentó-

- ¡Kai! (fingió) ¿Por qué tienes qué arruinarlo todo? –lo soltó, viéndolo fijamente y atrayéndolo de nueva cuenta al pensarse las cosas-

- ¡Al diablo con Voltaire! –y le beso desesperadamente el cuello, atrayéndolo con descaro a su cuerpo-

**.-.** ¡Ya... bas...ta, Bo...ris! –forcejeaba con él-

Dejo de luchar. Cerró sus ojos, apretó con fuerza sus puños y de nuevo ahí estaba...

_De nuevo aquella fuerza indescriptible..., Aquella oscuridad._

Al abrir sus ojos, estos brillaban intensamente, sonreía malvadamente y su semblante estaba ensombrecido al igual que su razón.

- ¡DIJE QUÉ ME SOLTARÁS! –y de un fuerte empujón, hizo que el hombre cayera sentado al suelo-

- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Boris?!... ¿Qué no sabes escuchar lo que dicen las personas? –caminó con una seguridad y un porte, que hizo que aquel hombre le viera confundido por su extraña actitud-

De la bolsa de su pantalón, sacó un objeto, ocultándolo tras él.

Llegó a su lado, caminó entre sus piernas y se le dejó caer encima, quedando sobre su abdomen.

- ¡Boris! (se inclinó un poco, tomándolo de la barbilla y haciendo que lo viera fijamente) ¡Qué bueno verte!... ¿Sabes? –movía está levemente, haciendo que negará o asintiera-

- Supongo qué... debo de agradecerte... (el aludido levantó el ceño confundido) Sí..., debo agradecerte, sin duda... –entrecerró sus ojos-

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa joven, Kai... ¿Acaso piensas coope...? –fue interrumpido-

- ¡SILENCIO! –lo calló de un gritó, viéndole seriamente-

- Cómo decía... (retomó aquel semblante sereno, pasivo, extraño) Debo agradecerte porqué... gracias a ti... (se acercó más a aquel rostro) Pude liberarme y... tener el control... –su sonrisa aumentó-

- Fuiste el detonador; aquella chispa que necesitaba para liberarme... ¡Gra-cias Boris! –sonrió malvadamente, cerrando sus ojos y hundiendo con fuerza aquel objeto sobre el pecho del hombre-

**/-Flash Back-/**

"_**La mente humana es frágil..., se corrompe y se quiebra en mil pedazos con facilidad; Se distorsiona, las pasiones ocultas resurgen, se apodera de la razón, toma el control, cambiando la percepción, cambiando por completo tu personalidad, mostrando una parte de ti, que es verdadera y que sigue siendo tú, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo eres..."**_

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.-**

_**Amor...**_

_**Yuriy...**_

**-.-**_ Te Amo, Kai..._

_**Coraje...**_

_**Voltaire...**_

_- ¡No lo verás!... ¡No volverás a verlo!... ¡NUNCA MÁS, Kai!..._

_**Cruck**_

_**Rencor...**_

_**Voltaire...**_

_- ¡CÁLLATE!...,_

_- ¡No sé queden parados, vayan tras él!_

_- Denle... una lección que no olvide tan fácilmente..._

_**Crack**_

_**Impotencia...**_

_**Boris...**_

_**- **__¡Ahhh!... ¡Siiií, eso es!... ¡Ahhh, Kai!... ¡Muevete, Ahhh! _

_- Eres... eres increi...ble..., tan estre...cho... ¡Ahhh!... ¡Kaiii!_

**Cruck**

_**Furia...**_

_**Karev...**_

_**-**__ ¡Miren al pequeño e indefenso nieto de Voltaire!..._

_**Crock**_

_**Odio...**_

_**Boris...**_

_**- **__Sino lo heces... créeme que Yuriy y yo nos la pasaremos muy bien..._

_**Crack**_

_**Pasión...**_

_**Yuriy...**_

_**.-.**__ Yuriy... borra cualquier huella que... no sea tuya..._

_**Venganza...**_

_**Boris...**_

_- No te preocupes, Boris...__Ahí estaré puntualmente..._

_- Ya verás que sí..._

_**CRASHHH**_

**\-End Flash Back-\**

- ¡Esto es todo, Boris! –se levantó de él, viendo como el hombre se convulsionaba un poco y seguía perdiendo sangre-

Fue a sacar algo de entre los botes, tomándolo entre sus manos y regresando ante aquel cuerpo que daba con dificultad sus últimos respiros de vida.

Con el objeto tomado con ambas manos, lo levantó como si fuera a golpear una pelota de Golf, golpeándolo y en esté caso, degollándole la cabeza de un golpe certero, salpicándolo y llenándolo de sangre; rodando y cayendo está a unos cuantos metros, viéndole fijamente y con los ojos abiertos.

-/- ¡Hmf! –sonrió macabramente, tallándose la sangre que tenía en su rostro, esparciéndola por todo esté-

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.-**

**10:15 p.m.**

- Por cierto Yuriy... ¿Cuando volverá a venir tu amigo? –preguntó emocionado al salir del restaurante en el que trabajaban-

**-.-** ¿Te refieres a Kai? –levantó confundido el ceño-

- Hn –asintió emocionado-

**-.-** ¿Por qué preguntas, Johnny? ¬w¬ -cuestionó suspicaz, al saber perfectamente la razón de aquello-

- Sabes muy bien porqué pregunto... ¬//¬ (lo vio fijamente, regresando su vista al frente) ¡Te envidio mucho! –gritó mirando hacia el cielo, atrayendo la atención de unas cuantas personas que caminaban por la calle-

- ¡No sabes lo que daría por ser tan siquiera su amigo! –regresó su vista a él-

**-.-** Realmente te gusta... ¿Verdad? –sonrío un poco-

- ¡Por supuesto! (asintió muy seguro y convencido) ¡Kai es muy atractivo, misterioso y!... no es justo que sólo tú seas su amigo ¬¬

"¡Hmf!... Si supieras que no sólo somos amigos..." –entrecerró sus ojos, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa-

**-.-** ... ¿Qué pasa? –volteó a verlo, al ver que se detenía-

- ¡Y hablando del Rey más hermoso de Roma!... –dirigió su vista hacia donde veía Johnny, viendo a Kai recargado en una de las paredes-

Al verlos, se dirigió hacía ambos.

_De nuevo..., traía aquel estilo oscuro y sensual de ropa..._

"¡Se ve... tan... hermoso! –dijo para sí en su mente el europeo, muy emocionado y a punto de una hemorragia nasal al verlo-

-/- ... Johnny (asintió como saludo) ... Yuriy... –se acercó a él, tomándolo de la cintura y besándolo con pasión, ante la mirada atónita del oji-violeta-

**-.-** ¿Q-qué haces, Kai? –se alejó un poco confundido, al sentir la mirada penetrante y suspicaz de su _**Migo**_ _**(2)**_-

-/- Demostrándote cuanto te Amo, no creó que a Johnny le incomode... ¿verdad? –volteó a verlo; sonriendo tontamente esté y por dentro... decepcionado al enterarse de la relación de ambos-

-/- Vayamos a casa, Yuriy... –lo abrazó-

**-.-** Hn (asintió) ¡Ah, Johnny! (se acercó a él) Lo siento..., Debí decirte qué... –dijo en susurró, siendo interrumpido-

- No digas nada, ya hablaremos después... u-ú –le dio un fuerte abrazó (más fuerte de lo normal)-

- ¡Qué les vaya bien! –y se dio la vuelta, yéndose derrotado y triste-

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.-**

Caminando al lado del otro y en completo silencio, Yuriy analizaba de nueva cuenta la ropa que traía _Su_ Kai.

**-.-** Pensé que... hoy iríamos directo a casa... –le miró de reojo-

-/- Es qué te extrañaba tanto, que decidí venir por ti... –lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos-

**-.-** ¿Kai? (el aludido volteó para verle) Pensé que habíamos quedado en que ya no comprarías cosas que no fueran necesarias u.u ¿lo recuerdas? –le vio fijamente-

**-.-** Gracias a tu última "compra", tendremos que ajustarnos a el poco presupuesto que tenemos... –suspiró, al recordar la confesión que le hizo al día anterior de donde había sacado aquello-

-/- No te preocupes..., mi jefe me ascendió hoy..., significa que no tenemos que preocuparnos por el dinero, eso ya está cubierto..., además de que podremos darnos algunos lujos... ¿No crees?... –sonrió sensualmente-

**-.-** Hmf... (entrecerró sus ojos), Felicidades, pero aún así..., no gastes en cosas que no necesitamos... –regresó su vista al frente, permaneciendo en completo silencio su acompañante-

Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que...

**-.-** Por cierto... (atrajo su atención) No debiste de hacer eso enfrente de Johnny..., besarme... –aclaró al ver su desconcierto-

-/- ¿Por qué no? –volteó a verle-

**-.-** ¿Qué no lo sabes? (interpretó su silencio como un "No") Le gustas a Johnny, y con eso, acabas de destruir sus esperanzas e ilusiones –suspiró resignado-

-/- Pues ni modo uú..., yo sólo te Amo a ti... –alzó un poco sus manos-

**-.-** Si, eso ya lo sé... (sonrió presuntuosamente) Y yo también te Amo... –sonrieron en complicidad-

Continuaron su caminó, bajo la tenue luz de los faroles y la presencia de la Princesa de la Noche.

Continuará...

_**(1) Ika. **_Nombre designado por mí para la otra Personalidad de Kai. 

Juego de palabras al estilo _**Al revés**_ del mundo _HTR!_

**Ika. I **(del final de Ka-**i**) **Ka **(del inicio de **Ka**-i)

Nombre _**casi**_ perfecto para referirse a su Alter-Ego.

_**(2)**_ _**Migo.**_ Contracción de Amigo.

Palabra utilizada en el mundo HTR! con significado de Mejor Amigo.

Referirse a alguien como _**"Es mi migo"**_ (o variantes) significa decir _**"Es mi mejor Amigo"**_

_**- HTR! **_Yo soy HTR!, Al decir del mundo HTR!, me refiero a la forma de utilizar ese modus en la vida real.

* * *

Y he aquí el capitulo de está semana, retrazado por un día u.u, pero ustedes saben... Fin de Año, Inicio de otro, Fiestas y Celebraciones, mucho movimiento y poco tiempo para terminar el capitulo, pero aquí lo tienen.

Espero que les haya gustado y como verás... estoy aclarando poco a poco esas inquietudes o cabos sueltos que andan por ahí volando, además de que ya se han revelado algunas cosas importantes y... tristes T-T

Hn, Espero que hayan pasado felices y agradables fiestas, que despidieran y recibieran esté nuevo año 2008 con una alegría y esperanzas renacidas, que aquello que se proponen realizar en 366 días, lo logré y estén orgullosos de ello.

Les deseó a todos un hermoso y maravilloso 2008 n-n? (Gomen por tanta euforia y felicidad, pero estoy feliz, o eso creó n.n?)


	8. Chapter 8 Cambio o Percepción

**† ALTER-EGO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Ah... Hi, Hiiiii!!! n.n? (un poco apenada y nerviosa)

Disculpen que hasta ahora les traiga el siguiente capitulo n-n?, ni siquiera recuerdo que estuve haciendo en los días anteriores uú, quizás..., me abducieron los extraterrestres o.ó? _(eso quisieras, pero no ¬¬)_

Pues..., de todas formas disculpen el retrazo n.n?, espero que ya no vuelva a pasar u.u

Agradeciendo especial a _**GabZ-senpai**_, _**Anya-San,**_ _**Aika Mizaki**_ y **Cloy Ivanov** por tomarse el tiempo y dejar sus lindos reviews n--n

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

(Palabras e intervenciones mías)

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

**-.-** lo que dice Yuriy Ivanov

-/- lo que dice Ika

- lo que dice otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back-/**

**\-End Flash Back-\**

La historia.

_**10/01/08**_

**8. Capitulo 8- Cambio o Percepción **

**1 Mes Después.**

Un largo mes había pasado desde aquella noche.

Desde ese día hasta ahora, había habido muchos cambios..., algunos buenos, otros... quizá no tanto...

Las cosas habían tomado un nuevo rumbo desde hace tiempo, apenas, y de vez en cuando, lograban recordar como habían sido antes...

**En el Departamento IvaTari/HiwaNov.**

**9:30 p.m.**

La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar; Yuriy permanecía recostado en uno de los sillones, hoy... había terminado más pronto que de costumbre, y por eso, ya había vuelto a casa; _¿Kai?_, seguramente seguía en el trabajo...

El silencio llenaba cada uno de sus sentidos, en su mente, analizaba ciertas cuestiones...

Kai. Aquella simple palabra le provocaba tanto, le recordaba tanto..., recuerdos, sentimientos y emociones eran evocados; Muchas cosas venían a su mente con tan sólo esa mención, pero...

_**¿Qué era lo que había pasado?**_

_- ¡Eres afortunado!, Pero dime... ¿Desde cuando Kai viste y actúa de esa forma?_

Las últimas palabras que le había dicho Johnny esa noche, resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente. ¿Desde cuando empezó a actuar de esa manera?... ¿Desde cuando comenzó a vestir de esa forma tan sensual y oscura?

No lograba recordarlo, ya se había acostumbrado a su "nueva" forma de ser y actuar que ya no le sorprendía, se había vuelto algo normal para él. _¿Pero desde cuando?_

Inevitablemente, la imagen de aquel hombre apareció en su mente.

Boris, aquella desagradable y repulsiva persona...

**-.-** Quizá..., quizás a eso se deba su cambio de actitud..., por lo qué... le hizo... –se dijo a sí, suspirando hondo-

Era cierto que a pesar de haber sido tomado por la fuerza por ese maldito, Kai no había pedido ningún tipo de ayuda ni nada por el estilo, su actitud podía ser una forma de auto-protección a sí mismo, olvidando que aquello ocurrió contra su voluntad o simplemente, que ocurrió.

Y como acto reflejo, volverse más apasionado y queriendo tener el control como había ocurrido las últimas veces (de hecho, casi siempre u.u).

**/-Flash Back-/**

-/- ¡Ahhhh!... ¡Yuriy, eres increí-ble! –decía entre jadeos-

**-.-** Kai, siento que me vas a... ¡Ahhh! –se vino encima de _su_ "Kai", sintiendo como todo su ser alcanzaba el clímax-

Al sentir como se contraía, él...

-/- ¡Te Amo, Yu...riy!... ¡Ahhh! –y se corrió en su interior-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Una de las muchas (y recientes) veces en las que "Kai" le reafirmaba cuando le amaba, ofreciéndole su esencia y llenándolo de él hasta ser uno mismo.

Y aunque había unas contadas ocasiones en las que el oji-carmín dejaba que él le demostraba cuanto le amaba, el pelirrojo sabía perfectamente que actuaba; Sólo era una actuación de él como uke, se aferraba y se metía tanto en ese papel, que Ivanov sabía que actuaba perfectamente.

Y a pesar de que no fingiera el placer, las caricias y el punto cumbre, le molestaba en cierta parte que actuará de esa forma, como si ya no recordará aquellos momentos del pasado, donde él le había mostrado cuanto le amaba y apreciaba, el inicio, de su relación...

Ahora que lo pensaba..., era muy diferente la sensación que tenía cuando en esas contadas ocasiones hacía suyo a Kai, a aquellas veces de tiempo atrás y entre ellas, su primera vez.

**/-Flash Back-/**

_**En la Mansión Ivanov...**_

_**11:30 p.m.**_

Con torpeza y vista doble, ambos llegaron a la habitación del pelirrojo.

Al entrar a ella, y sin prender la luz, Yuriy cerró la puerta con seguro, besando desenfrenadamente a Kai.

Esté, correspondía aquellos besos con la misma intensidad y pasión.

Las caricias y gemidos no se hicieron esperar, sus ropas abandonaron rápidamente sus cuerpos, cayendo dispersas por el lugar.

Cuando se percataron que sus cuerpos deseaban y ansiaban más, cayeron en la cama, continuando con aquello.

Una lucha por el control y el poder se intensificó, rodando por la cama e intercambiando posiciones una vez que el otro estaba sometido.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus cuerpos sudaban, las caricias que brindaban al otro erizaban sus pieles, endurecían sus miembros.

En segundos, sus cuerpos estuvieron totalmente desnudos, rozándose, friccionándose, llenándolos de placer; las caricias aumentaron, el ritmo de sus caderas hizo que ambos eyacularan sobre el cuerpo del otro, alcanzando ambos y al mismo tiempo su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Un poco agitados y no satisfechos, continuaron con aquello; trabajo manual, incitando y obteniendo más placer, jugando con el miembro del otro, probando y compartiendo sus esencias, llenando sus cuerpos de aquella sustancia embriagadora.

Atrayéndolo hacia sí, y quedando abajo del cuerpo del oji-azul, el ruso-japonés le besó al mismo tiempo que le susurraba unas palabras.

**.-.** Yuriy... hazme tuyo, quiero sentirte... dentro de mí... –un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, ocultándolo al besarle el pecho-

**-.-** ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó conscientemente de lo que escuchaba y decía-

**.-.** Sí... –volvió a besarlo, sintiendo como el pelirrojo correspondía aquel beso-

Una nueva sesión de caricias atacó a ambos cuerpos.

Ivanov marcó un lento y excitante camino desde aquellos labios hasta la parte baja de Kai, donde se detuvo y comenzó a presionarla, incitarla, a jugar con ella.

El bicolor llegaría pronto al orgasmo; metió tres dedos a su boca, humedeciéndolos y lubricándolos, una vez que considero que estos estaban listos, los sacó de su boca y se dirigió a la entraba virgen de esté.

Una vez que llegó a ella, con su otra mano metió su miembro a su boca, comenzando a estimularlo; teniendo toda la atención del oji-carmín, y aferrándose esté fuertemente a las sabanas debido al placer que aquello le provocaba, el ruso introdujo lentamente el primer dedo; a pesar de su distraimiento, el bicolor se tenso y se contrajo al sentir aquel intruso dentro de él.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, comenzó a moverse en su interior, escuchando como los quejidos comenzaban a tornarse gemidos; disminuyendo un poco las caricias al sexo de su ruso-japonés, se preparó para meter un segundo intruso, al hacerlo, Hiwatari dejó escapar un quejido de dolor, contrayendo de nueva cuenta su cuerpo; fue entonces, que Ivanov aumentó las caricias a su miembro.

Relajándose y entregado de nueva cuenta al placer, volvió a moverse dentro de él; aumentando el placer y sintiendo como en su boca se endurecía más su miembro.

Metiendo el último dedo y escuchando de nueva cuenta un quejido, se movió dentro de él al instante, liberando su miembro y estimulándolo en su interior, al sentir aquello, su cadera comenzó a moverse.

Una vez que considero que el bicolor ya estaba preparado, sacó sus dedos de su interior y se acercó para besarlo fugazmente; tomó sus piernas y las abrió, poniéndolo en una posición que le permitiera llegar a su entrada.

Una vez listo, dirigió su miembro a dicho lugar, erizando a ambos, ante el simple contacto; recuperándose un poco, comenzó meter su miembro lentamente, al sentir aquello el oji-carmín se aferró más fuerte a las sabanas y entrecerró con fuerza sus ojos, escapando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Yuriy entró lentamente, una vez que pareció que Kai ya se había acostumbrado, comenzó a moverse en su interior y después salió de él, volviendo a entrar y comenzando a marcar el ritmo.

Los quejidos de Hiwatari se transformaron en gemidos al sentir como le embestía y salía de él; inconscientemente, comenzó a moverse, disipando el dolor y sustituyéndolo por un placer indescriptible.

Ambos disfrutaban de aquello, era increíble; el ritmo que el ruso había impuesto, había sido aumentado en un frenesí más rápido, ambos estaban extasiados en aquel placer, pronto... llegarían al punto máximo.

**.-.** Yu...riy... ¡Ahhh! –ya no podía más, estaba a punto de...-

**-.-** ¡Ka...iii! –ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, recorriendo por todos sus cuerpos una ola de intenso placer y espasmos-

**.-.** Fu...e... –decía entre jadeos-

**-.-** Maravi...lloso... –concluyó igual de agitado-

Saliendo lentamente de él, se acostó a su lado, besándole en forma de agradecimiento y recuperando sus respiraciones normales.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Sin duda fue una de sus mejores experiencias, aún ponía sentir a Kai bajo su cuerpo, olerlo, tocarlo, besarlo...

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello? _

No lo recordaba pero..., quizás no mucho...

Recordar su primera experiencia le hizo comprobar que en efecto, era muy diferente la sensación que sentía las últimas veces en las que él le hacía el amor.

No sabía muy bien cómo, porqué, o como explicarse aquello, era algo que simplemente sentía...

A su mente vinieron algunos sucesos recientes...

**/-Flash Back-/**

Ambos permanecían en el pasillo de la escuela.

- Hiwatari, Ivanov... –saludo alegremente a ambos-

- Di... Disculpa, Ivanov... (se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó un poco) Podrías prestarme tu libreta de Economía... -al ver su reacción, "Kai" intensificó su mirada y su semblante se volvió serio-

- Es qué... la verdad me faltan algunos apuntes y... –evitaba verlo a los ojos y jugaba con los dedos de sus manos-

-/- ... ¡Hmf! (bufó por lo bajo, atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo y percatándose de que estaba molesto) ... Pensé que _SIEMPRE_ anotaban todos los apuntes de la clase... ¿Qué no eres la más lista del salón? –rió burlescamente, haciéndola sentir incomoda-

- S-sí bueno..., yo... (no sabía que decir, no se esperaba un comentario tan frió de parte del bicolor) Es sólo que... estuve distraída y... –fue interrumpida-

-/- Sí como sea... (le cortó groseramente, ignorándola después) Adiós Yuriy, nos vemos en la noche... –y se fue muy digno, con un porte frió y altanero (más de lo normal)-

El pelirrojo le veía muy confundido, reaccionando y viendo a su compañera un tanto o más confundida que él, sacó su cuaderno y se lo entregó.

**-.-** Toma..., espero que te sirva... (y se fue tras su oji-carmín) ... ¡Kai, espera! –le gritó al verlo alejarse por el largo pasillo-

Una vez que le alcanzó y después de llamarle repetidas veces, el ruso-japonés se detuvo de golpe.

-/- ¿Qué pasa? (le vio firmemente) ¿No quisiste quedarte con tu querida admiradora? –agregó sarcásticamente-

**-.-** ¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó confundido-

-/- ¿Me dirás qué no te diste cuanta? –cruzó sus brazos-

**-.-** ¿Cuenta de qué? –volvió a cuestionar-

-/- Hmf! (sonrió y entrecerró sus ojos) Tú le gustas... –lo acorraló contra unos casilleros-

**-.-** ¿Y eso qué?, Ella no me interesa... –dijo firme sin dejar de verle-

-/- Si, claro... –desvió su mirada sin creerle, quitando su mano y liberándolo de su encrucijada-

**-.-** De verdad... (agregó enseguida) Sólo me interesa tú... –hizo que lo viera a los ojos-

-/- ... Demuéstramelo... –pidió desafiante-

El oji-azul miró el pasillo, había algunas personas, volvió a ver a Kai y...

Está vez lo llevó contra los casilleros de enfrente, besándolo y acariciándolo con pasión.

Algunas personas estaban sorprendidas al ver aquella escena, unas chicas gritaron en coro al ver aquello, otros, sólo miraban curiosos y con la boca abierta.

**-.-** ¿Y bien?... ¿Crees que eso es suficiente? –preguntó un poco agitado-

-/- Mmm... quiero que me demuestres más... –y se fueron por el pasillo, con dirección a las duchas-

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

Al Día siguiente, la chica le regresó su cuaderno.

Y "_coincidentemente"_, el pelirrojo se encontró con un sobre rosa abierto; Esté no tenía el nombre de ninguna personas, sólo un: _Para Ti, _al reverso.

Al ver su contenido, se encontró con una hoja perfectamente doblada, al sacarla comenzó a leerla, encontrándose con que era una declaración de Amor, al terminar de leerla y antes de poder guardarla (o ver que hacia con ella), el ruso-japonés llegó, viendo curioso aquel sobre rosa.

-/- ¿Y eso? –levantó confundido el ceño, al leer el _"Para Ti"-_

**-.-** Ahhh... nada importante, una broma... –iba a guardarla, cuando "Kai" se la quitó de repente-

-/- Déjame ver... –analizó el sobre-

**-.-** ¡No, Kai!... ¡De verdad que no es nada! –trataba de recuperarla-

-/- Sólo déjame ver... –y sacó la hoja; al desdoblarla y comenzar a leerla, se quedo serio, su semblante se volvió neutro-

**-.-** Escucha, Kai, no es... –fue interrumpido-

-/- Toma..., no me interesa saber lo que te manda tu Admiradora... –abrió su locker, guardando sus cosas-

**-.-** Kai..., (el aludido no respondía) Kai te estoy hablando (ningún sonido por parte del oji-carmín) ¡Kai! –hizo que lo viera fijamente-

-/- ¿Qué? –asperó un tanto molestó-

**-.-** Bien, tenías razón, le gustó a ella, pero... –no pudo terminar-

-/- Si, sí, ya sé..., No me interesa nadie, más que tú... –imitó su tono y gestos-

**-.-** ¡Exacto!, Escucha yo... hablaré con ella, le explicaré que... no estoy interesado y... –fue interrumpido-

-/- No es necesario..., (Ivanov levantó confundido el ceño) Te creó y con eso basta, sólo... no le digas nada... ¿si?, seguro que ni no sé lo dices, ella misma se dará cuenta... ¿Sí? –puso su mano en su mejilla-

**-.-** Si..., creó que sí... –sonrió un poco-

**-.-** Aunque... creó que estabas celoso... –decía orgulloso caminando por el pasillo-

-/- ¡Ja!... ¿Celoso, yo!... ¡Sí, claro! –entrecerró sus ojos divertido-

**-.-** ¡Kai, estaba celoso!... ¡Kai, estaba celoso!... ¡Kai, estaba celoso!... ¡Kai, estaba...! –no pudo terminar al ponérsele enfrente su more-

-/- ¡Baka!, Por supuesto que si estoy celoso, yo soy tuyo y tú ere mió, no me gusta que nadie más te quiera... –desvió su mirada y cruzó sus brazos-

**-.-** Mmm..., pues... me parece bien, aunque eres... _**E-g-o-i-s-k**__** (2)**_–deletreó con el tono de aquella canción, llamada _**Vanilla (3)**_-

**-.-** Y también eres muy caprichoso, y... presumido... (siguieron caminando por el pasillo) ... Y apasionado, y... un poco sexy, pero sólo un poco... –aclaró enseguida, sonriendo un poco-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Al recordar aquello, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, desapareciendo al instante, al recordar otro incidente un poco más... Serio.

**/-Flash Back-/**

-/-¡Hey, tú! –llegó hostilmente hasta donde estaba cierto peli-lavanda; poniéndole esté, suma atención-

-/- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con Yuriy, eh? –lo aventó un poco-

- ¿Qué quieres y de qué me hablas? –cuestionó confundido, viéndole molestó por aquel aventón-

-/- Sólo te lo dire una vez... (lo tomó por la fuerza de la chaqueta) Olvídate de lo que pretendes con Yuriy; él está conmigo y no le hará caso a alguien como... –fue interrumpido-

**-.-** ¡¿Kai?! (levantó confundido el ceño, al ver esa escena) ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? –llegó a su lado, haciendo que lo soltará-

**-.-** ¿Bryan, qué está pasando aquí? –le vio fijamente-

- ¡Yo qué ese!... ¡Tu celoso novio esté, él inicio! –se sacudió sus ropas-

-/- ¡¿Qué dijiste imbécil?! –se le acercó para golpearlo-

**-.-** ¡Ya basta! (se puso en medio de ambos, impidiendo que se agarraran a golpes) ¡Kai, vamonos! –lo tomó del brazo, queriéndoselo llevar-

-/- ¡Ya me oíste Kuznetzov!... ¡Aléjate de Yuriy o yo mismo te partiré la cara! –amenazó muy seguro-

**-.-** ¡Va...monos, Kai! –seguía jalándolo-

- ¡Cuando quieras Hiwatari, aquí estaré! –aceptó su advertencia-

**-.-** ¡Bry...an! –le dirigió una mirada penetrante para que se callara-

- ¿Qué?... ¡No es mi culpa que tu noviecito sea celoso y tan inseguro! –se dio la vuelta, abriendo su casillero-

El oji-carmín dejó de luchar, soltándose del agarré de su ruso, caminado ya más tranquilo y a su lado, hasta que...

Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia Bryan, cayéndole encima y comenzando a golpearlo.

**-.-** ¡Kai! –vio como llegaba hasta el peli-lavanda-

-/- ¿Qué decías desgraciado?... ¡Dímelo en mi cara! –y comenzó a golpearlo-

Aquel muchacho que respondía al nombre de Bryan, tampoco se dejó y comenzó a golpearlo; ambos rodaban por el piso, entre puñetazos y patadas.

- ¡Dije que eras celoso e inseguro!, Quieres... ¡¿Quieres que te lo deletreé imbécil?! –y continuaron con su pelea-

**-.-** ¡Ya basta a... los dos! (con dificultad logró separarlos, poniéndose en medio de ellos) Bryan, ya vete... ¿sí? –miró fijamente a su amigo-

- ¿Pero?... ¡Él inicio! –se defendió indignado-

**-.-** ¡No me importa si Kai inicio o tú!... ¡Quiero que te vayas!... ¿lo entiendes? –su mirada se intensificó-

- Hmf... –cerró con fuerza su locker, maldiciendo entre dientes-

**-.-** ¡Cállate, Bryan! –ordenó molestó-

- ¡Ya, pues!... ¡Quédate con tu inseguro noviecito! –y se fue-

-/- ¡Está me la pagaras, Kuznetzov! –amenazó al verlo marcharse-

**-.-** ¡Kai! –le llamó severamente y muy serio-

-/- ¿Qué? –preguntó confundido por aquella expresión que tenía-

**-.-** ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?... ¡Puedes explicármelo porqué realmente no te entiendo?... ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, eh? –lo aventó un poco-

-/- ¿Conmigo?... ¡Yo no soy él que trata de robarse a Mí Yuriy! –explicó con ademanes-

**-.-** ¡Ja! –rió sarcásticamente- ¡Esto es una locura!... –y le dio la espalda, caminando de un lado para otro-

-/- ¿Una locura?... ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo te mira ese Imbécil?... ¡Si te dieras cuenta, hasta tú mismo podrías retener en tu mano la baba que se le cae cada que te ve o habla contigo! –caminaba a su lado-

**-.-** ¡Suficiente! (dejó de caminar de un lado para otro, poniéndosele enfrente y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros) Escúchame, Kai; Ya me estoy cansando de esto... –suspiró hondo-

**-.-** Ya me canse de esté comportamiento tan histérico y celoso que muestras, Sí, histérico y celoso (repitió al ver la inconformidad que apareció en el rostro de su ruso-japonés) Realmente no comprendo a qué se debe y ¿sabes?, realmente no quiero saber porqué te sientes tan inseguro... –hizo una pausa-

**-.- **¿Qué acaso no te has visto últimamente en el espejo?... ¡Estás más hermosos y atractivo que nunca!... ¿Qué acaso no te percatas de todas las personas que babean por ti?... ¡Son muchas! y a pesar de que no me gusta que te vean así, tampoco estallo en un ataque de celos y me agarró a golpes con ellos, créeme..., una que otra vez he estado a punto de hacerlo, pero... –regresó al punto-

**-.-** Me contengo, porqué sé que tú me perteneces, que sólo yo existo para ti y que _SIEMPRE_ estarás conmigo... –puso su mano en la mejilla, sonriéndole un poco-

**-.-** Y con está actitud que me muestras, siento que... siento que no confías en mí, siento que dudas de cuanto te quiero, de cuanto te Amo..., no desconfíes, Kai... –le beso-

-/- ... Lo siento, Yuriy... yo...

**-.-** ¿Qué te parece si... te demuestro cuanto te quiero? –sonrió sensualmente, desabrochándole algunos botones de la camisa-

-/- ... Bien... –sonrió en complicidad; desaparecieron ambos por el pasillo-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Sin duda le costaba mucho trabajo a "Kai" contenerse para no saltarles encima y partirle la cara a aquellas personas que veían o hablaban con su pelirrojo, aunque... de cierta forma, muy sutil y casi imperceptible, les dejaba claro cual era su posición con el ruso...

**En la mansión Hiwatari...**

**... En Japón...**

Voltaire Hiwatari releía una y otra vez aquel contrató con suma dificultad, su atención estaba desviada desde hace algunas semanas, desde que recibió aquel... paquete...

**/-Flash Back-/**

La fecha en la que Boris le había dicho que volvería con Kai, había pasado, era Lunes y aún no tenía noticias ni de aquel hombre ni de su nieto.

Había estado llamando todo el Domingo al celular del hombre, intentando localizarlo y nada, el celular estaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio.

- Disculpe, Señor, llegó un paquete para usted... –se abrió la puerta, dejando ver al hombre-

- ¡Hmf!, ponlo en la mesa Karev y retiraré... –dijo sin despejar la vista de los papeles-

- Cómo diga, señor... –hizo lo que le pidió y se retiró-

Caminando de un lado para otro y pensando porqué Boris aún no había llegado, decidió marcarle otra vez...

Sorprendentemente, está vez el teléfono sonó y no escuchó aquella tonta grabadora que de tantas veces que había marcado, ya hasta se sabía de memoria.

Siguió timbrando, curiosa y sorprendentemente, Voltaire comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos como algo timbraba, se alejó el teléfono y se fue acercando hasta donde escuchaba un poco más fuerte aquel sonido.

Se detuvo al igual que su vista, sobre aquel paquete que le acababan de entregar; confundido y dejando el aparato en su escritorio, comenzó a abrir la caja, lo primero que encontró encima, fue un celular que sonaba y vibraba al mismo tiempo.

Más confundido que nada, lo tomó y aceptó la llamaba.

- Bu... ¿Bueno?... –escuchaba su voz más fuerte que de costumbre, así que tomó el otro teléfono y escuchó que alguien había contestado-

- ¿Bueno? –volvió a repetir, poniéndose el otro teléfono y al final, poniéndose ambos, escuchando su voz en el que tenía en su otra mano-

Más confundido que ante, colgó ambos teléfonos, viendo la caja que le habían mandado.

Sin duda ese era el celular de Boris, pero... ¿Por qué le habían mandado esté y el hombre no había vuelto?

Intrigado y viendo que la caja contenía papel de periódico, comenzó a sacarlo, deteniéndose al ver que había algo más a dentro, un poco temeroso de lo que pudiera haber, se armó de valor y quitó el periódico que le impedía ver que era.

Al moverlo, vio algo morado en una bolsa transparente, al levantarla para ver que era, dejó caer está sobre el escritorio al ver que era la cabeza de Boris.

Un pequeño gritó salió de sus labios al ver como rodaba y se salía de la bolsa, quedando en la mesa como si se tratase de un pisapapeles.

- Ka... ¡Karev, ven! –llamó aún asustado al hombre-

- Dígame, señor... –entró de nueva cuenta-

- Quita... quita eso de mi escritorio, por favor... –señaló con el dedo-

Al ver de lo que se trataba, el hombre dejó escapar un gritó.

- ¿Pero...? –objetó asustado-

- ¡Qué lo quites, Karev! –ordenó fríamente-

- S-sí... –con miedo y no queriendo, tomó aquella cabeza, aventándola de nueva cuenta a la caja-

- Llévatela... ¡No espera!, Déjala ahí..., retírate... y... no le menciones a nadie de esto... –agregó seriamente-

- S-sí... –y prácticamente salió corriendo-

El "gran" Volteare caminaba alrededor de su escritorio, tratando de saber que había pasado, como para que el hombre que mandó para traer a su nieto hubiera regresado solo y bueno..., sólo su cabeza.

Sus cavilaciones y dudas desaparecieron, al escuchar timbrar de nueva cuenta el celular del ahora que yacía en su escritorio.

Confundido por no saber si contestar o no, y viendo como el pequeño aparato se encendía y vibraba una y otra vez, al final decidió contestar.

- S-sí? –apenas y logró articular-

_- ¿Boris?_–se escucho preguntar una voz extraña-

- ... No... –inevitablemente posó su vista en su cabeza-

_- ¡Ah!, Entonces debe de ser Hiwatari, Voltaire Hiwatari _-una pequeña carcajada se escuchó-

- ¿Quién habla?... ¿Y cómo sabes quién soy? –se aferró fuertemente al teléfono-

_- Eso es obvio..., los muertos no contestan su celular, mucho menos una simple cabeza o ¿si?_ –su risa aumentó-

_- Además..., fue a tu casa a donde mande mi pequeño obsequio... ¿Te gustó, Volteare?_

- Eres... ¿Kai o Yuriy? –preguntó con cierto temor, al no poder reconocer la voz ya que estaba distorsionada por un codificador-

_- ¡Ou, no!... ¡Claro que no!, sólo soy... un amigo que se ofreció a hacer el trabajo sucio y acabar con las molestias..._ –rió un poco-

- ¿Un amigo?... ¿De Kai y Yuriy? –articuló confundido-

_- Mmm..., sí, se podría decir que sí..._

- ¿Y que quieres? –cuestionó con su usual tono-

_- Pues... sólo decirte que los dejes en paz; Kai no volverá a Japón y tampoco dejará a Yuriy, así que no mandes a ninguna otra persona, claro, a menos que desees que sólo vuelva una mano o un pie, tú sabes..., no me gusta ser repetitivo con mis obsequios, Hm, Hm..._ –volvió a reír-

_- ¿Lo has entendido, Voltaire?... ¿O prefieres que vaya yo mismo hasta donde estás y te haga entender por las malas? _

- Lo... lo entendí... –aclaró un poco su garganta-

- Muy bien, así se habla..., bueno, entonces, adi... –fue interrumpido-

- ¡Espera!... ¡Quiero preguntarte algo!

_- ¿Qué?_ –inquirió secamente-

- Por... ¿Por qué hiciste... esto? –miró la caja-

_- ¡Ah!, Te refieres a lo del buen Boris..., Pues... tal vez no apareció en los reportes que te hizo pero... ¿Sabías que abuso de tu nieto de la peor manera posible?_

- ¿Qué? –articulo confundido y sorprendido-

_- Sí, así como lo oyes..., e incluso trató de seducir a su querido Yuriy, estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso, a someterlo de la misma forma ruin que hizo con tu nieto, por fortuna, eso no sucedió... ¿Pero te imaginan lo que hubiera sufrido Kai, si ese bastardo hubiera dañado a la persona más importante para él?_–rió-

- Es más... aquella tarde cuando se disponían a volver, el hombre quiso repetir aquello con Kai; Sí, Voltaire, el hombre te mando al diablo al igual que su misión, claro que no contó con que yo aparecería y me encargaría de él... ¿verdad?

Un Silencio se hizo entre ambos...

- Quizás pienses que lo que le hice estuvo mal, pero... ¿Puedes seguir creyéndolo ahora que sabes lo que hizo el Mal nacido de Boris a tu querido y único nieto?..., espero que entiendas y bueno, mantente alejado de ellos, o de lo contrario, el próximo que podría estar en tu escritorio podía ser tú o tu cabeza..., Ja, ja, ja... –y colgó-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Aquel evento ocurrido hacía ya semanas, no podía apartarlo de su cabeza, sueños y pensamientos; Quería hacer tantas cosas, quería disculparse y pedirle perdón a su nieto, pero..., si lo hacía, sabía que no viviría para contarla...

Justo como alguien es ese momento...

**En Rusia.**

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!

- ¡AGHHHH! –retrocedió hacia atrás, viendo con miedo a la persona que sonreía con malicia-

- Lo vez..., con esto ya no saldrán estupideces de tu boca... –le mostró las pinzas que tenía en su mano, así como lo que había entre estás..., su lengua-

- Ahora, hagamos algo con tus ojos (buscó algo que le sirviera en aquella caja de herramientas) De está forma, Bryan, ya no podrás ver a Yuriy nunca más... –volvió a acercarse a él, cerrando y abriendo aquel objeto metálico-

- ¡Do, pod favod!, Kaid! –retrocedió todo lo que pudo, dejando un camino de sangre-

-/- ¡Hmf!, No soy Kai... (se agacho para estar a su altura) Llámame... –su sonrisa aumentó-

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.-**

- ¡¡Doooooooo!! –un fuerte alarido se escucho, haciendo que los perros ladraran y las alarmas de los autos se encendieran-

**En el Departamento IvaTari/HiwaNov.**

**-.-** ¡Uhf! –despertó sobresaltado, viendo detenidamente el lugar en el que se encontraba-

Todo seguía igual, las luces seguían apagadas, al parecer, "Kai" aún no volvía.

**-.-** Sólo fue... una pesadilla... –se limpió el sudor de su frente-

Levantándose del sofá, se dirigió a mirar por la ventana, encontrándose con un cielo un tanto nublado.

Al mirar fijamente por la ventana, unas imágenes dispersas y confusas de lo que había estado soñando, aparecieron ante sí.

**/-Flash Back-/**

Sé encontraba en un lugar desconocido, había mucha oscuridad; al caminar por el lugar llegó hasta un lago, en el cual, el cielo se veía despejado, al agacharse y mirar su reflejo, hubo una pequeña ola de expansión, y al volverse a calmar el agua, apareció ante él la imagen de Kai.

**-.-** ¿Kai? –trató de tocar el reflejo, pero se detuvo-

**.-.** ¡Yuriy!... ¡Ten cuidado! (decía un poco alterado y preocupado) Ese no soy yo, él es..., es... –una piedra calló, hundiéndose rápidamente en el fondo y disipando el reflejo del bicolor, llevándoselo una fuerza extraña hasta el fondo-

**-.-** ¡Kai! –metió sus manos al lago, tratando de ayudarlo-

**.-.** ¡Yuriyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! –su voz e imagen desaparecieron en la oscuridad de aquellas aguas-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

**-.- **Kai... –colocó su mano en el vidrio, viendo fijamente su reflejo-

Continuará...

* * *

Uf!, Por fin termine u.u

Creó que esté capitulo fue más largo que el anterior, espero que les haya gustado y no se les olvide dejar sus lindos reviews, una vez más, disculpen la tardanza... u.u


	9. Tragedia: Verdad o Destino

**† ALTER-EGO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi, Hiiii! n-n?

Disculpe el largoooo retrazo del capitulo (si es que alguien lo notó, claro n.n?).

La razón por la que hasta ahora actualizo el Fic, es por la simple y sencilla razón de que no me sentía muy bien u//ú

Han sido unos días muy extraños y complicados, por lo que no me sentía con ánimos de terminar el capitulo, eso, mas el hecho que la inspiración y mi concentración tomaron unas vacaciones de improvisto y se fueron...

Pero ya me siento mejor y he aquí el capitulo ñ--ñ, creó que es el capitulo más largo que he escrito de esté Fic, así que... espero que les guste y que la espera haya valido la pena, aunque... algo me dice que no todos estarán tan contentos x.x

Agradezco como siempre los lindos reviews de GabZ-senpai, Yume Kurai, Cloy Ivanov y Rika de Hiwatari n-n

De verdad, muchas gracias por dejar sus lindos reviews n.n

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

(Palabras e intervenciones mías)

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

**-.-** lo que dice Yuriy Ivanov

-/- lo que dice Ika

- lo que dice otro personaje

-Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo-

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back-/**

**\-End Flash Back-\**

♪ ♪♪ ♪ _tono de celular_

La historia.

_**25/01/08**_

**9. Capitulo 9- Tragedia: Verdad o Destino**

**2 Semanas Después.**

**En el Restaurante Moskau.**

Ivanov permanecía recargado sobre una de las barras de la cocina. Su vista estaba posada sobre el fuego que cocía una de las carnes.

Estaba ahí. Alejado a la realidad, centrado en sus pensamientos. Recordando cosas recientes, cosas... que no lo dejaban en paz.

**/-Flash Back-/**

_**5 Días Antes...**_

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

**-.-** Bueno... –contestó con su usual tono frió-

_- ... ¿Ivanov?_–se escuchó llamarle una voz con desconfianza y hasta... miedo-

**-.-** ... S-sí... ¿Quién habla? –cuestionó confundido-

_- ¿Estás solo?... ¿Kai está contigo?__ –_preguntó al instante un poco alarmado-

**-.-** ¿Voltaire?... -se sorprendió un poco- No. Kai no está conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dijo seriamente, tratando de no demostrar mucha importancia-

_- Hablar contigo, pero... quiero que vengas solo..._–refirió al instante-

**-.-** ¿Solo?. ¡Ja! -rió sarcásticamente- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que iré a hablar contigo, eh? –dijo burlesco-

_- ... Es importante._–inquirió serio-

**-.- **¿Para quién?. ¿Para ti?. ¡No, gracias! –rió un poco-

_- Hmf..._-se la pensó un poco- _Quiero hablar sobre... el sujeto que contrataron..._ –se levantó de su silla-

**-.-** ¿El sujeto? –repitió confundido, deteniéndose en la acera-

_- Sí. Su amigo... aquel que se encargó de Boris..._–su vista se posó sobre uno de los jardines-

"¿De Boris?, Nosotros no contratamos a nadie... ¿O si?" -continuó su camino por la calle-

**-.-** ¡Ah!... no lo sé, Voltaire; No confió en ti, además -cruzó la calle- porqué quieres hablar sólo conmigo. Bien podría ser una trampa... –continuo su camino por la acera-

- Entiendo tu desconfianza, pero... no es una trampa –fue interrumpido-

**-.-** ¡Ah!. ¡Bien!. ¡Lo bueno que me lo dice el mismo hombre que mando a golpear a su propio nieto!. ¡Realmente es una excelente garantía. ¿No? –dijo con sarcasmo; haciendo que Voltaire suspirará resignado-

_- Hmf. Escucha... estoy en Rusia. Viaje exclusivamente para hablar contigo y Kai, y dado que mi nieto se negó rotundamente, sólo me queda avisarte a ti. Realmente es importante lo que tengo que decirles... creó..._ –hizo una pausa- _que ambos se metieron en un serio problema..._ –su voz sonaba determinante, seria y hasta preocupada-

**-.-** ... Bien. Iré a verte, Voltaire. Pero más te vale que esto no sea una de tus trampas o sino... ¡Te juró que te ira mal! –aclaró serio y muy seguro-

Al escuchar esa "advertencia" el aludido no pudo evitar erizarse, recordando cierto regalo.

_- Bien. Te estaré esperando en la Mansión_ –trató de articular con su usual tono-

**-.-** Ahí estaré... –y colgó-

El ruso detuvo sus pasos, reflexionando en lo que acababa de hacer.

Tomó de nueva cuenta su celular, seleccionando el número de "Kai". Estuvo a punto de marcar, cuando recordó lo que había pasado algunos días atrás.

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

_**Eran las 10:25 de la noche.**_

La puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a su querido ruso-japonés.

-/- Ya llegue... -dejó su chaqueta en una silla, así como las llaves sobre la mesa- Ahhh... -suspiró cansado, yendo hasta donde estaba su pelirrojo-

**-.-** ¿Día pesado? –cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisita, girando su vista hacía atrás para verle-

-/- Si, algo así... –lo abrazó, cerrando sus ojos y aspirando su delicioso aroma-

**-.-** Kai... -el mencionado le miró- Hay 11 mensajes -miró la contestadora- y todos... son de Voltaire –agregó después de uno segundos de silencio, oprimiendo uno de los botones para reproducir uno-

"_Kai, Yuriy... necesito que hablemos de algo importante, llámenme en cuanto lleguen..., Hmf... Adiós..." _–y la llamada terminó-

_Usted tiene 8 mensajes..._–se escuchó decir a la maquina-

**-.-** Los demás son del mismo número y prácticamente dicen lo mismo –lo vio dirigirse hacía la contestadora, apretando un número-

_¿Desea borrar todos los mensajes? _

Y apretó la tecla para borrarlos.

En todo ese tiempo su mirada permaneció oculta.

-/- No hablaremos con Voltaire... –dijo seriamente-

**-.-** ... ¿Y... si es algo importante? –inquirió pasivamente-

-/- No importa... Olvidémonos de él. ¿Si?... –levantó su vista, acercándose para besarlo-

El pelirrojo se percató de la intensión de su oji-carmín. Quería que olvidara aquello, pero... por alguna razón, no podía... y esto, pareció percibirlo "Kai".

-/- Yuriy... hazme el amor... –le susurró sensualmente, acostándose en el sofá-

**-.- .-. -.- .-. -.-**

**\-End Flash Back-\**

La forma en la que le había dicho que no hablarían con Voltaire y su renuencia a hablar del tema a pesar de que hubo más mensajes, lo hicieron convencerse de que "Kai" no hablaría con Voltaire, así éste estuviera agonizando en su lecho de muerte.

Y ahí seguía Yuriy, recargado en la barra. Percatándose de que en vez de encontrar respuestas, nuevas interrogantes e inquietudes habían aparecido al acudir a aquel encuentro.

**/-Flash Back-/**

- Toma asiento... –le indicó con la mano, acatando él mismo la propuesta-

**-.-** Así estoy bien. –cruzó sus brazos-

Un silencio se hizo por parte de ambos.

- ... Veo que has crecido bastante, seguramente Kai también... –comentó, tratando de relajar las cosas-

**-.-** ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir, Voltaire?, No creó que me hayas llamado para algo tan absurdo como eso... –criticó a la defensiva-

- Hmf. Cierto... –se acomodo mejor en su sillón-

- ... Quiero qué mires esto... –le extendió una fotografía-

El oji-azul se acercó para tomar dicho objeto.

Al posar su vista sobre está, se quedo paralizado y mudo por algunos segundos.

Era aquel hombre tan repugnante que había conocido. Boris, según recordaba. El desgraciado, infeliz que había dañado a su "Kai".

**-.-** ... ¿Y? –dijo sin más, viéndole fijamente-

- Cómo qué "¿Y?". ¿Qué no estás viendo? –le señaló la fotografía- Por si no te has percatado, es la cabeza de Boris –le indicó para que viera de nueva cuenta la foto-

**-.-** ... Sí –afirmó al ver de nueva cuenta la imagen-

- ¡Sobre mi escritorio! ò.ó –agregó molestó al ver que no le caía el veinte-

**-.-** ... Sí –volvió a afirmar, aún sin comprender su punto-

- ¡Cabeza, mi escritorio, sin cuerpo restante! Ò/Ó –articuló casi al borde de un colapso nervioso-

**-.-** Sí. Ya lo sé y aún así... ¿Qué tiene que ver con Kai o con conmigo? –le miró fijamente-

**-.-** Además... se merecía eso y más... –le entregó la foto-

- ... No niego que no se lo merecía, pero... –hizo una pausa, atrayendo la atención de Ivanov-

- Esto fue... –buscaba la palabra- Atroz... –articuló apenas en un volumen audible-

**-.-** ¿Quieres decir que... lo sabes? –se apoyó con ambas manos en su escritorio, viéndole fijamente- ¿Sabes lo que le hizo a Kai? –cuestionó exaltado y confundido-

- ... S-sí... –retrocedió al ser sujetado con fuerza de su gabardina-

**-.- **¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?. ¿Acaso fuiste tú el que se lo ordenó?. ¿Tú le diste esa orden al desgraciado ese de Boris? –lo sujeto con más fuerza, subiéndose incluso al escritorio-

- N-no... ¡Por supuesto que No!, Boris sólo... sólo lo traería de vuelta conmigo a Japón, eso es todo... –trató de excusarse-

**-.-** ... A cualquier precio... –susurró para sí, soltándolo y bajándose del escritorio-

**-.-**... En lo que a mi respecta... Boris obtuvo su merecido –cruzó sus brazos- Deberías de estar feliz y agradecido si realmente te preocuparás por Kai... u.u –señaló muy convencido-

Se volvió a hacer otro silencio.

**-.-** ... No importa quién allá acabado con Boris, lo importante es que ya no podrá dañar a Kai ni a nadie más –dijo después de unos segundos de completo y absoluto silencio-

- ¿Eso crees? –se levantó de su sillón-

**-.-** ¿Qué? –articuló confundido-

- Realmente lo piensas... –caminó hasta llegar a su lado- Porqué si es así..., si estás tan tranquilo y no te preocupa o interesa saber quién fue... significa que tú sabes quien fue el responsable... –sus ojos se posaron sobre aquellos hermosos oji-azules-

**-.-** ¿Estás diciendo que... yo lo hice?. ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decirme? –frunció el ceño molestó-

- No lo sé, Yuriy... ¿Fuiste tú?. ¿Tú te encargaste de desaparecer la molestia que perturbaba y molestaba a Kai?. ¿Por qué lo quieres mucho, no? –puntualizó asertivo-

**-.-** Hmf... Pues para que lo sepas, yo no acabe con él. Ganas no me faltaban, pero no lo hice... ¿Satisfecho? –entrecerró sus ojos-

- No..., Porqué sino fuiste tú. ¿Quién más pudo hacerlo?. ¿Acaso... Kai? –sugirió vagamente-

Al escuchar esa simple mención, el ruso se tenso un poco.

"Kai no pudo hacer eso, estoy... estoy seguro que no" –se dijo a sí en su mente, tratando de convencerse-

**-.-** ... ¿Lo crees, Voltaire?. ¿Realmente crees que tú propio nieto haría algo como eso? –cuestionó serio-

- No lo sé..., pero lo que si sé, es que fue alguien que sabía que Boris trabajaba para mí, sino... ¿Cómo es que llegó su cabeza hasta mi despacho? –tomó la fotografía-

**-.-** No tengo idea... Quizás... tú mismo hiciste el trabajo para atraer nuestra atención... y funcionó Voltaire, aquí me tienes... –su mirada se intensificó-

- A ver, déjame ver si te entiendo... ¿Dices que yo mismo acabe con Boris? –fue interrumpido-

**-.-** No. No es tu estilo u.u. Tú eres de los que pagan para que alguien haga el trabajo sucio, tú nunca te ensuciarías las manos... ni siquiera por Kai –volvió a verle fijamente-

- ¡Ahh! –articuló "sorprendido"- Entonces dices que contraté a alguien para que acabará con Boris, uno de mis hombre –aclaró al instante- ¿Y también hice que mandarán un paquete con su cabeza adentro, no? –cuestionó con un tono burlón-

**-.-** ¿No es una locura o si? –puntualizo convencido-

- ¡Ahh!, Entonces significa que también hice que alguien marcará al celular de Boris, que justamente venía adentro del paquete... ¿Cómo estuvo entonces, Yuriy?. ¿Yo marqué a su celular para amenazarme a mi mismo? –una risita burlona escapó de sus labios-

**-.-** Ignoro si marcaste o te amenazaron. La verdad eso no me interesa... Ni Kai ni yo tenemos nada que ver... –se dio la media vuelta para marcharse de una vez-

- ¿Enserio?. ¿No te gustaría escuchar mi propia amenazación? –sonrió al ver que se detenía y se giraba-

Por lo que presionó el botón de la pequeña grabadora.

- ¿S-sí? –esa fue la voz de Voltaire-

_- ¿Boris?__ –preguntó una extraña voz-_

- ... No... –se escuchó que divagó-

_- ¡Ah!, Entonces debe de ser Hiwatari, Voltaire Hiwatari_–una pequeña carcajada se escuchó-

- ¿Quién habla?. ¿Y cómo sabes quién soy? –su voz se escuchó más fuerte-

_- Eso es obvio..., los muertos no contestan su celular, mucho menos una simple cabeza o ¿si?_ –su risa aumentó-

_- Además..., fue a tu casa a donde mande mi pequeño obsequio. ¿Te gustó, Voltaire?_ –sus palabras fueron burlescas-

- Eres... ¿Kai o Yuriy? –su vos sonó con desconfianza y... miedo-

_- ¡Ou, no!. ¡Claro que no!, sólo soy... un amigo que se ofreció a hacer el trabajo sucio y acabar con las molestias..._ –rió un poco-

- ¿Un amigo?. ¿De Kai y Yuriy? –se percibió confusión en sus palabras-

_- Mmm..., sí, se podría decir que sí..._

- ¿Y qué quieres? –su voz sonó normal-

_- Pues... sólo decirte que los dejes en paz; Kai no volverá a Japón y tampoco dejará a Yuriy, así que no mandes a ninguna otra persona. Claro, a menos que desees que sólo vuelva una mano o un pie, tú sabes..., no me gusta ser repetitivo con mis obsequios, Hm, Hm..._ –volvió a reír-

_- ¿Lo has entendido, Voltaire?. ¿O prefieres que vaya yo mismo hasta donde estás y te haga entender por las malas? _–su voz fue seria-

- Lo... lo entendí... –dijo nervioso-

_- Muy bien, así se habla..., bueno, entonces, adi..._ –fue interrumpido-

- ¡Espera!. ¡Quiero preguntarte algo!

_- ¿Qué?_ –inquirió secamente-

- Por... ¿Por qué hiciste... esto? –de nueva cuenta se escuchó que divagó-

_- ¡Ah!, Te refieres a lo del buen Boris..., Pues... tal vez no apareció en los reportes que te hizo pero... ¿Sabías que abuso de tu nieto de la peor manera posible?_

- ¿Qué? –cuestionó confundido y sorprendido-

_- Sí, así como lo oyes..., e incluso trató de seducir a su querido Yuriy. Estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso, a someterlo de la misma forma ruin que hizo con tu nieto, por fortuna, eso no sucedió. ¿Pero te imaginas lo que hubiera sufrido Kai, si ese bastardo hubiera dañado a la persona más importante para él? _–volvió a reír-

_- Es más... aquella tarde cuando se disponían a volver, el hombre quiso repetir aquello con Kai. Sí, Voltaire, el hombre te mando al diablo al igual que su misión, claro que no contó con que yo aparecería y me encargaría de él... ¿verdad? _–su risa aumentó-

Se escuchó un silencio prolongado.

_- Quizás pienses que lo que le hice estuvo mal, pero... ¿Puedes seguir creyéndolo ahora que sabes lo que hizo el mal nacido de Boris a tu querido y único nieto?..., espero que entiendas y bueno, mantente alejado de ellos, o de lo contrario, el próximo que podría estar en tu escritorio podía ser tú... o tu cabeza..., Ja, ja, ja..._ –y se cortó la llamada-

Detuvo la grabación.

- ¿Soy muy bueno para actuar, Yuriy?. Supongo que sí, digo, si puedo hablar conmigo al mismo tiempo, entonces si soy bueno –una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro-

**-.- **La voz está distorsionada u.u –dijo seriamente- Un poco de aire extra... -le vio fijamente- ... Y puedes seguir con tu monologó –sonrió burlonamente-

- ¡Ja! –rió ante sus palabras- Si no fui yo... Tú pudiste haber sido, incluso... Kai –agregó sin quitar esa sonrisa-

**-.-** Si, claro. Tenemos tanto tiempo libre, que lo empleamos para amenazarte y mandarte cabeza de regalo... ¿no? –sonrió sarcásticamente-

- O contratar a alguien para que haga el trabajo sucio –secundo seguro-

**-.-** Voltaire... –le vio fija y seriamente- No nadamos en dinero... ¿sabes? u-u, Y mucho menos lo desperdiciaríamos para que un sujeto acabe con una escoria como Boris –descruzó sus brazos-

- Entonces... ¿Uno de ustedes o, ambos... lo hicieron? –interrogó muy seguro-

**-.-** No. Y mejor me largo... –volvió a darse la media vuelta- Kai y yo... tenemos "mejores" cosas que hacer... –sonrió altaneramente, continuando con sus pasos-

- Yuriy... –le llamó, haciendo que se detuviera- Sólo espero que ninguno de los dos termine mal... Meterse con gente que hace el trabajo sucio, no es tan fácil como ustedes piensan... –y ya no dijo más-

**-.- **... Hmf... –salió de la habitación-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Sin duda aquella visita lo había dejado más perturbado y confundido que antes...

Boris muerto. Matado por quién sabe quién.

Quizás... Alguien que los conocía... Alguien que sabía lo que le había hecho a Kai. Alguien... que sabía dónde y a qué horas se iban a encontrar.

O... ¿Era sólo presunción y había sido por otra razón?

... Y pensar que él que ignoraba aquello.

No sabía que Kai volvería a Rusia. No sé lo dijo si siquiera faltando 4 minutos antes de eso.

Pero... ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?. ¿Acaso todo estaba planeado?. ¿Acaso Kai contrató a un matón para deshacerse para siempre de Boris?

No. Era una locura pensar eso.

Y ahora que pensaba y recordaba, a su mente vino otra imagen y tragedia.

Su amigo Bryan había sido atacado algunas noches atrás. Quedando traumatizado e incapacitado para decir quién o porqué le había o habían hecho eso.

Su cerebro se había desconectado de la realidad, cayendo en un estado vegetativo.

Sin duda el mundo cada día estaba más peor...

_- Yuriy..._

Lo bueno que ese tipo de incidentes no habían alcanzado a su bicolor y a él.

_- Yuriy..._

Y que ha pesar de todo... Él seguía querido y amando cada día más a...

- ¡Yuriy! –alguien le gritó muy cerca de su oído-

**-.-** ¿¡Qué!? –se levantó sobresaltado, viendo a la persona que le había gritado tan abruptamente- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Johnny? –cuestionó molestó, cubriéndose ambos oídos-

- ¿En qué diablos piensas, eh?, Te estoy hablando desde hace rato ¡Y nada!, tú con cara de idiota, todo ido... –fue interrumpido-

**-.-** ¡Hey! –y le golpeó por el insultó-

- ¡Oye! –se quejó indignado-

**-.-** ¿Para qué me llamabas, eh? –preguntó de pronto, cambiando el tema-

- Sino te has percatado... –miró su reloj- La mesa 6 está esperando su orden... –le mostró el papel-

**-.-** ¡Lo olvide por completo! –tomó la charola, apresurándose a entregarla-

- ¡I-dio-ta! –susurró divertido ante la carrera que pegaba el ruso-

De pronto, se quedo en la cocina percatándose de que el oji-azul estaba muy distraído últimamente.

_¿Acaso Ivanov tenía problemas con Kai?. ¿La escuela quizás?... ¿O era algo más?_

En fin... ya le preguntaría después; A fin de cuentas... Yuriy era su mejor amigo y para eso eran los amigos, para apoyar y ayudar cuando hubiera problemas.

**En Otro lugar.**

-/-Yuriy...–colocó su mano derecha en el cristal, sonriendo entre sexy y malvadamente-

Las cosas iban muy bien entre su pelirrojo y él.

Ahora ya no había nadie que se acercará a su ruso o amenazará con violárselo si no regresaba a Japón.

Él se había encargado de esas molestias. De esos baches en el camino e incluso... de dejar fuera al mismísimo y verdadero Kai.

El mencionado no merecía el amor de Yuriy y no era digno del amor que éste le tenía.

Alguien tan débil como Kai Hiwatari, no debía ni merecía -y él se encargaría- de que nunca más estuviera con _su_ Yuriy. Por que ahora era suyo y de nadie más. Le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma y nunca lo dejaría.

-/- ¡Ugh! –calló de rodillas al suelo-

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza. Dolía. Todo le dolía. Sudor resbalaba por su frente. Podía sentirlo...

-/- Hm... –rió un poco- Buen intento Kai, pero no será tan... fa... ¡Agh! –se encogió más del dolor-

-/- ¡Eres un!. ¡UAGH!... –se retorció en el suelo, presionando con fuerza su pecho-

-/- ¡Maldi... to! –trató de levantarse con dificultad-

-/- ¡No lo permitiré!. ¡Yuriy es mió y... me quedaré con... él! –se levantó con fuerza y una determinación que daban miedo-

Presionando aún su pecho y sudando, se incorporó por completo. Viéndose reflejado en el vidrio. Mostrando a un bicolor con un semblante frió y endurecido, así como una sonrisa malvada.

**3 Días Después. **

-/- ¡Maldición! –aventó los papeles que tenía en su escritorio-

Llevaba más de dos horas tratando de revisándolos y archivarlos. ¡Y nada! Simplemente no podía concentrarse en una acción tan sencilla.

¿La razón de su distraimiento?

_Su_ Yuriy.

De ir tan bien las cosas entre ambos. Ahora resultaba que su pelirrojo estaba un poco distanciado, distraído e indiferente.

Realmente no lograba entender el porqué de su comportamiento. Y a palabras del ruso, todo estaba bien. La escuela igual que siempre, el trabajo sin problemas y seguía amándolo cada día más. En pocas palabras... Todo bien.

Pero él sabía que no era cierto. No cuando su oji-azul pasaba casi todas las clases ensimismado en sí mismo, mirando fijamente hacia el frente, pero realmente no escuchando nada.

No cuando estaban solos y juntos en casa y el pelirrojo pasaba largo tiempo "viendo" la tele, "leyendo" un libro, "trabajando" en la laptop, tomando _solo_ un prolongado baño o yéndose a dormir enseguida.

Apenas y le regalaba una sonrisa, estaban juntos o hacían el Amor.

Su interacción y muestra de afecto, se había reducido a más de la mitad. Parecían dos desconocidos viviendo en la misma casa.

_¿Acaso __**su**__ Yuriy ya se había cansado de él?. ¿Ya no lo amaba?_

Era por eso que se mantenía tan distante y sumiso.

A su mente vinieron unas escenas...

En los últimos días... su oji-azul pasaba mucho tiempo al teléfono, conectado o llegaba un poco más tarde.

Ignoraba con quién hablaba o se mensajeaba, pero parecían llevarse bien. Quizá era con Johnny. Después de todo... era su amigo. Igualmente era posible que estuviera con él y por eso llegase tan tarde.

Ahora que lo pensaba... Yuriy cada vez se veía más unido a aquel oji-violeta...

_¿Acaso aquello amenazaba con convertirse en algo más... intimo?_

No. Desechó esa posibilidad al instante.

Él sabía perfectamente que a Johnny le seguía gustando. Eso porque cada que lo veía, el europeo ponían ojos de borrego a medio morir y se molestaba un poco al ver los besos o caricias que Yuriy y él se daban. Sumando el hecho, de qué inconscientemente le seguía coqueteando.

_¿Pero por parte de Yuriy? _

Lo pensó un poco y también desecho esa posibilidad. Más que nada, por temor a que_ su_ Ivanov si sintiera algo más que amistad por McGregor.

Suspirando hondo, levantándose y juntando los papeles que había tirados minutos atrás; sonrió al ocurrírsele una buena idea.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el teléfono e hizo una reservación, para después llamarle a su more. Le dejo un breve mensaje, preparándose para salir de la oficina.

**En las Calles.**

**-.-** Johnny... ¿Tienes algo que hacer está noche? –se detuvo en la acera-

-/- No. ¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido-

**-.-** Vayamos a tomar o cenar algo... –dijo simplemente-

- Mhm... –le vio suspicaz- ¿Y eso?, Sé que algo tramas ¬¬ -se detuvo y le miró con desconfianza-

**-.-** ¿Eso es un "No"? –continuó con su andar con las manos metidas en su pantalón-

- ... ¿Ya me dirás?... –lo alcanzó, haciendo que el pelirrojo levantara confundido el ceño- ... Aquello que has tratado de decirme desde hace días. ¿Hoy por fin me lo dirás? –cuestionó divertido-

**-.-** ¿Lo sabías?. ¿Sabías qué quería decirte algo? –le vio confundido-

- Hmf –le sonrió altaneramente- Claro que sí, Idiota. Te conozco perfectamente y sé que quieres decirme algo desde hace días... –hizo una pausa- aunque ignoro qué es... –dirigió su vista al frente, metiendo sus manos a su chaqueta-

**-.-** Hmf... –sonrió un poco, desapareciendo aquella sonrisa al instante, al pensar en aquello que quería decirle a su migo desde días atrás y dirigiéndose a cenar algo por ahí-

_**4 Horas Después...**_

_**... En el Departamento **_**IvaTari/HiwaNov.**

"Kai" llegó molesto y maldiciendo entre dientes.

Estuvo más de 3 horas y media esperando a Yuriy en aquella habitación de motel con "ropa" muy provocativa y sensual (hasta el mismo se éxito al verse) e Ivanov, ni sus luces... No llegó.

Por lo que tuvo que vestirse, pagar la habitación que no se uso y ver porqué diablos Yuriy no llegó (hasta olvido su erección del coraje y la indignación que tenía).

Al llegar, las luces estaban apagadas. Al parecer todavía no llegaba.

Molesto, se despojo de su chaqueta y arrumbó la bolsa de su atuendo sensual. Vio una pequeña lucecita roja que parpadeaba, así que presionó la tecla para leer el mensaje.

"_¿Kai?..., Sólo quería avisarte que llegaré tarde, no me esperes... Nos vemos"_

_Usted ya no tiene mensajes._

-/-... Hmf... –resopló cansado, dirigiéndose a ver por la ventana-

Sin duda Yuriy le iba a pagar está muy caro... Y él sabía muy bien como... No iba a desperdiciar su nuevo atuendo... ¬w¬

Sonrió con lujuria, sintiendo como el viento acariciaba levemente su rostro.

_**20 Minutos Después...**_

**-.-** Prométemelo... –se detuvo afuera de su edificio- Quiero que me lo prometas, Johnny... –se acercó hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, viéndole fijamente-

En ese momento y viéndolos desde la ventana.

"Kai" enmarcó confundido una ceja.

_**En la calle.**_

- ...Si, sí, te lo prometo... Aunque no veo para qué... –se encogió de hombros, viendo como Ivanov sonreía al habérselo prometido por fin–

**-.-** Eres el mejor. ¿Lo sabes? –le dio un rápido abrazo-

_Que pareció no agradarle mucho al bicolor..._

- Claro que lo sé –dijo con orgullo- Pero no vueltas a hacer eso... –hizo una mueca de desagrado, sacudiéndose las ropas-

**-.-** ¿Te refieres a abrazarte? –volvió a hacerlo apropósito, abrazándolo con más fuerza y hasta dándole algunos besos-

Al ver aquello, "Kai" comenzó a enojarse y bufar molesto.

**-** ¡Wuaaa!. ¡Ya déjame! –trataba de alejarlo- Si no lo haces... –estaba pensando- subiré... besaré y abrazaré a Kai, después de todo... me diste permiso... –sonrió, sintiendo como dejaba de abrazarlo-

**-.-** ¡No, yo no dije eso! –se alejó en seguida, dejándole muy claro que si lo hacía, él mismo lo golpearía en ese momento-

- Si, pues... –sonrió- Nos vemos mañana... –se dio la vuelta para retomar el camino por el que habían venido- ¡Ah!... –se detuvo y se giro- Y dale algunos besos de mi parte a Kai... –sonrió, continuando rápidamente con sus pasos al ver que Ivanov se enojaba-

**-.- **¡Johnny! –le reprendió al instante, quedándose en el mismo lugar al ver que apresuraba su paso-

- ¡Es broma!... –sonrió un poco, retomando sus pasos lentos-

**-.-** ¡Idiota! –agregó divertido, entrando al edificio-

_Arriba..._

-/- ¡No puede ser! –comenzó a caminar desesperado, mordiendo su dedo incide al tener su mano empuñada-

-/- Yuriy y Johnny. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? –seguía caminando de un lada otro-

-/- ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? –dio círculos alrededor de la mesa-

-/- ¡No, no puede ser!, Ellos sólo son amigos... –trataba de convencerse a sí mismo-

-/- ¡Yuriy no puede hacerme esto!. ¡No puede! –su mirada estaba desorbitada, sus manos temblaban, sudor caía de su frente-

-/- ¡No!. ¡No se lo permitiré! –de un manotazo tiro el florero al piso-

El sonido de las llaves abriendo, hicieron que dirigiera su vista a la puerta.

**-.- **¿Kai? –entró asustado al escuchar que algo se había quebrado-

**-.-** ¿Estás bien? –vio los vidrios en el piso- ¿Te cortaste? –se acercó a él-

-/- ¡No!. ¡Aléjate! –retrocedió ante su avance-

**-.-** ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó confundido al verlo sudar y temblar-

Parecía que hubiera ingerido alguna droga o algo por el estilo.

-/- ¡No!. ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! –caminaba alrededor de la mesa al ver que el oji-azul se le quería acercar-

**-.- **¿De qué hablas Kai?. ¿Q-qué es lo que tienes? –volvió a cuestionar preocupado-

-/- Te estuve esperando... Y no llegaste... –rió resignadamente, agachando la mirada-

**-.-** ¿En dónde o de qué hablas? –no entendía de qué le hablaba-

-/- No... ¡No llegaste! –alzó su mirada para verle- Seguramente te la pasaste mucho mejor... ¿no? –hizo una pausa para acentuar su mirada en aquellos ojos azules- ... Con Johnny... –articuló con la voz quebrada-

**-.-** Ahhh... Sí... estuve con Johnny ¿Por qué? –levantó confundido el ceño-

-/- ¡Hmf! –sonrió- ¡¿Y me lo dices así de simple?! –aquello fue un claro reclamó-

**-.-** Pues sí... te avise, deje un mensaje en la contestadora –miró hacia el aparato- ¿No lo escuchaste? –cuestionó aún dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa-

-/- ¡Si!. ¡Cuando regresé después de estarte esperando más de 3 horas en aquel motel! –dijo exaltado-

**-.-** ¿Mo...tel?. ¿Por qué estabas en un... motel? –articuló confundido-

-/- ¡Eso ya no importa!. ¡El caso es que no llegaste!... ¡¿Y todo porque estaban con Johnny!? –se dirigió a la ventana-

**-.-** ¡Oye!. No es mi culpa que tu celular haya estado apagado... –dijo molestó-

-/- ¡Pues tú tampoco respondiste el mensaje! –se giró completamente hacia él, al escuchar el silencio que se formó- ¿Ni siquiera lo leíste, verdad? –se dirigió a él, al ver que ni siquiera lo había leído-

El ruso se quedo callado. Ahora que lo recordaba... Johnny se había llevado su celular y...

**-.-** ... Hmf. No, no lo leí... ¡Pero yo si te deje mensaje! –volvió a aferrarse al hecho- ... No es mi culpa que te fueran a un motel... –cruzó sus brazos muy serio-

**-.-** Además de que puedo ir y salir con quien yo quiera... –agregó con el mismo tono-

De un rápido movimiento. Ahora estaba contra la pared, acorralado con el cuerpo de su "Kai", él cual, le veía seriamente.

-/- ¡Te equivocas, Yuriy! –sus palabras fueron frías- ¡Yo podré engañarte si quiero!... pero tú no podrás engañarme... ¡NUNCA! –lo presionó más contra la fría pared-

**-.-** ¡Hmf! –rió ante sus palabras-

-/- ¡Tú eres mío y de nadie más, siempre será así!. ¡Me perteneces! –sus intensos ojos carmines se posaron fijamente sobre aquellos ojos azules-

**-.-** ¿Si?, Pues te recuerdo que tú también me perteneces. –hizo una pausa- Eres mió, fuiste mió desde hace mucho tiempo y primeramente... ¿lo recuerdas?... Tú tampoco puedes engañarme Kai... –puso su mano en su mejilla, haciéndolo a un lado y alejándose de él-

-/- ... Te Amo –articuló después de un denso silencio- No quiero perderte. ¡No quiero que estés con nadie más! –dijo con capricho-

**-.-** ... ¿Realmente... me amas? –se detuvo dándole la espalda- Porque si fuera tú... –se giró- analizaría muy bien esas palabras... –tomó el teléfono y marcó un número con si nada-

Sus ojos carmines se abrieron con sorpresa.

_¿Cómo podía dudar Yuriy del Amor que le tenía?_

**-.-** ¿Johnny?, Sí, ya vi que te llevaste mi teléfono... No, sólo cárgalo. Sí... nos vemos mañana, Adiós... –colgó, levantándose del sillón-

Un silencio incomodo reinaba en la habitación.

-/- ... ¿Ya no me amas? –cuestionó con un hilo de voz-

Al escuchar sus leves palabras, le miró fijamente, analizando si debía contestar la pregunta o no.

Claro que seguía Amándolo. Pero Kai se había vuelto otra persona muy diferente... todo lo contrario de lo que había sido _su_ querido bicolor.

**-.-** ... Ya no te reconozco... –hizo una larga pausa- Ya no sé quien eres, Kai... –suspiró hondo, volviendo a reinar aquel extraño y tenso silencio-

**-.-** ... Iré con Johnny... –tomó sus llaves, dirigiéndose a la puerta-

-/- ¡Johnny!. ¡Johnny!. ¡Johnny!. ¡Ahora todo es sobre Johnny. ¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa? –volvió a molestarse-

**-.-** ¡Lo ves!. ¡A eso me refiero!. ¡Esos celos enfermizos tuyos son los que no entiendo! –articuló con el mismo tono que el ruso-japonés-

-/- ¿Enfermizos?, Quizás no sean tan enfermizos. No cuando están distante de mí y ya ni siquiera respondes cuando te preguntó si me Amas...

**-.-** ¡Hmf!... Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo sobre eso, no hoy... –y volvió a retomar su camino-

-/- ¡Si, corre!. ¡Vete con tú querido Johnny!. ¡Al cabo que ya no te importo!. ¡Ve y hazle el Amor y todo lo que se les ocurra! –gritaba indignado-

**-.-** ¡Ja! –entendió todo- ¿Crees qué entre nosotros hay algo?... ¿Por qué crees eso? –preguntó entre risas sin poder evitarlo-

-/- ¡Qué importa!. ¡Vete con tu amante! –le dio la espalada, "viendo" por la ventana-

**-.-** ¡Kai, Kai, Kai! Tus celos te ciegan... -se acerco a él- Tu mente te juega malas pasadas y no te das cuenta... –lo abrazó por la espalda, envolviéndolo en su abrazo-

**-.-** Johnny no me interesa, sólo somos amigos... –susurró sensualmente- Jamás me ha interesado y nunca me interesará. ¿Y sabes porqué? –comenzó a acariciarlo, haciendo que su oji-carmín cerrará sus ojos y se entregará a esas caricias que tanto había extrañado y anhelado-

**-.-** ... Porqué te tengo a ti. Contigo me basta y me sobra, no necesitó de nadie más... –sus caricias fueron aumentando- Jamás he sobrepasado la línea de amistad que nos une y nunca lo haré... te lo prometo... –"Kai" abrió repentinamente sus ojos-

Eso era una mentira y sonaba con una.

Aquel tonó de voz. Aquel matiz de _"Te lo estas creyendo todo. Eres un Idiota al no darte cuenta. ¡Ja!. ¡Que Iluso eres!" _

Acompañado de aquellas imágenes que había visto minutos antes...

_Yuriy y Johnny. _

_Su Yuriy abrazando y besando al europeo ese. _

_Ambos burlándose de él._

-/- Entonces... ¿Me sigues amando? –cuestionó sin moverse ni un centímetro, escuchando y sintiendo cada mínimo movimiento que hacía-

_Distorsión._

**-.-** ... ¡Por supuesto que sí!... ¡Más que a mi vida! –dijo aspirando el aroma de su cabello-

De nuevo aquel tono.

Una mentira acompañada de ese tono sarcástico e hipócrita.

Con su semblante ensombrecido y su mirada penetrante y fría, se soltó poco a poco de su abrazo, yendo hasta uno de los cajones y sacando un objeto que mantenía de recuerdo.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, viéndole fijamente. Recordando como obtuvo tan hermoso presente...

Perdiéndose en su forma tan pequeña y practica, en ese plata con negro, en esa hermosa Colt. Un modelo único y muy _MUY_ especial... como _su_ Yuriy.

Con cargador de hilera simple, almacenando tres cartuchos de calibre .25 Colt MK y de doble acción exclusiva, era un arma que no se debía despreciar.

Aunque... aún no podía creer que alguien como Boris tuviera en su poder tan especial objeto. Pero que importaba ahora... Esa hermosa Colt era suya y Yuriy... bueno... pronto entendería...

-/- Fue lindo... –hizo una pausa sin dejar de ver aquel hermoso objeto y aún... dándole la espalda- Demasiado hermoso mientras duro, pero... terminó... ¿verdad? –alzó su vista hacía el frente, perdiéndose en un punto fijo y vació, recordando los buenos y mejores momento al lado de su pelirrojo-

**-.-** ¿Terminó?. ¿De que hablas? –dio unos pasos hacía él, muy confundido-

"_Kai" estaba actuando muy raro._

-/- Mientes. De tu boca sólo salen mentiras. ¿Desde cuando sucede eso?, Quizás no me percate... quizás así a sido siempre... –estaba ensimismado en sí mismo, hablando para sus adentros-

-/- Pero no más... –negó con la cabeza- Yuriy Ivanov ya no se burlará de mí, ni él... ni su querido Johnny... –volvió a posar su vista en la Colt, tomándola con una mano, preparándose a utilizarla-

Yuriy estaba más que confundido.

_¿Cómo era posible que "Kai" siguiera creyendo eso?... Después de explicárselo... Después de decirle cuanto le amaba..._

_¿Por qué "Kai" no le creía?_

-/- Te Amo Yuriy. –se dio la vuelta con el arma abajo- Te Amo y te Amaré siempre...

Aquellas palabras fueron tristes. De despedida.

Al escucharlas y ver la triste y resignada expresión de su bicolor, su desconcierto aumentó. Sus palabras... no salieron..., no supo que decir, no supo lo que significaba aquello.

-/- ... Y prefiero verte mil veces muerto... –su semblante se ensombreció, volviéndose firme y serio- A verte con alguien más... –levantó el arma, apuntándole al pecho-

Al ver que le apuntaba con una pistola, no supo que hacer ni decir, seguía en shock al ver aquella expresión en el rostro de "Kai".

_Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla._

**-.-** ... ¡No, Kai!. ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?! –reaccionó, tratando de disuadirlo, de que bajara el arma-

-/- Te Amo Yuriy Ivanov, No lo olvides... –con su semblante ensombreció, le regaló una sonrisa malvada, su ultima sonrisa-

**-.-** ¡No, Kai!

_**PUFFF**_

_El tiempo pareció ir lentamente. En cámara lenta..._

_La bala siendo disparada... Recorriendo una trayectoria recta. Dirigiéndose directo a Yuriy._

_Movimientos lentos y negando. Su rostro llenándose de desesperación. La bala acercándose cada vez más a él._

"_Kai" presionando de nuevo el gatillo. Disparando una vez más. Mandando en camino otra bala a la persona que más amaba._

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad. Todo ocurrió tan rápido.

Que el sonido ensordecedor retumbando una y otra vez y el cuerpo de Ivanov cayendo, fueron opacados por aquel grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor que emitió.

**-.-** ¡AGHHH! –cayó directo al piso, tiñéndose rápidamente esté de un rojo carmesí-

**-.-** ¡UGHHH! –llevó su mano a su pecho, el dolor era inmenso y la sangre salía a borbotones-

Al ver el cuerpo herido y sangrante de _su_ Yuriy, sintió muchos sentimientos y emociones encontrados.

_Dolor, tristeza, culpabilidad, arrepentimiento, miedo..._

Su Yuriy estaba sufriendo. Y él le había provocado ese dolor...

La sangre comenzaba a extenderse. Los gritos del oji-azul aumentaban.

¡Dolía tanto!

Pero lo que más le dolía... Era el hecho de que su querido y amado bicolor era él que le había disparado y todo por no creer en sus palabras...

Seguía perdiendo sangre y aún podía sentir las balas alojadas en su cuerpo. En su brazo derecho y... su corazón.

-/- Yu... ¡Yuriy! –reaccionó, soltando el arma y dirigiéndose a él muy preocupado, pero...-

-/- ¡Uagh! –un fuerte dolor lo hizo doblegarse, cayendo de rodillas al suelo-

-/- ¡Maldita sea, Kai!. ¡No es el momento para!. ¡Agh! –no pudo articular palabra alguna, el dolor y su trance aumentó-

**-.-** Ka... ¿Ka...i? –trató de incorporarse con dificultad al ver que algo le pasaba a su bicolor-

Lo vio levantarse lentamente.

El ruso-japonés miró confundido el lugar, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en su vida.

Al ver a su pelirrojo y el estado en el que se encontraba, reaccionó y se acercó a él.

**.-.** ¡¿Yuriy?!. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?. ¿Quién?. ¿Quién te hizo esto? –lo sostuvo en sus brazos-

**-.-** ... ¿Kai? –con dificultad dirigió su vista hacia aquellos ojos carmines-

Ese era su Kai. Esa era la persona que él amaba.

**.-.** ¡Resiste!. ¡Llamaré para que venga una ambulancia! –se iba a dirigir al teléfono pero fue detenido-

**-.-** ... Quédate conmigo... Kai... –con dificultad sonrió, apretando con fuerza sus ojos al tratar de soportar el intenso dolor-

**.-.** ¡Yuriy! –volvió a su lado, recostándolo en su pecho-

**-.-** ... Graci...as... –se aferró con fuerza a su playera, sintiendo como sus fuerzas iban abandonándolo poco a poco-

**.-.** ¡No!. ¡Tengo que llamar a la ambulancia! –se rebuscó su celular entre sus ropas-

Una vez que lo encontró, marcó el número de emergencias dándole la dirección para que vinieran.

**.-. **¡Deseen prisa, por favor! –colgó, estrechándolo con más fuerza en sus brazos-

**-.-** ... ¿Kai? –el mencionado le miró, percatándose que aquellos ojos azules se estaban apagando rápidamente- Te extrañe tanto... –el aludido levantó el ceño confundido-

Sentía que le hacía falta algunas horas, pero... ¿Por qué Yuriy le decía eso?

_No sé había ido a ningún lado ¿o si?_

**-.-** Quiero que... me prometas que serás fuerte... –tomó su mano y la apretó "fuerte", o eso fue su intensión-

**.-.** No digas eso, Yuriy; todo... Todo estará bien, la ambulancia ya viene en camino. ¡Resiste!... –apretó con fuerza su mano y le sonrió-

**-.-** Hm... –sonrió un poco- No quiero que te vuelvas a ir... No quiero qué... se fuerte, Kai, lucha y no te rin... _cof cof_ –tosió estrepitosamente un par de veces-

**.-.** Ya no hables, Yuriy... –dijo preocupado, sintiendo como volvía a recargarse en su pecho-

**-.-** Te Amo Kai... Hiwatari, siempre te he amado y siempre... _cof cof_ –se incorporó con dificultad, percatándose de la sangre que había tosido-

**.-.** ¡Yuriy! –se iba a acercar, pero fue detenido por la mano del pelirrojo-

**-.-** Estoy... bien... _cof -_trató de sonreír, acercándose lentamente a _su_ Kai-

**-.-** Te Amo... siempre te amaré Kai... –le besó, sintiendo como el ruso-japonés le correspondía el beso-

Por un momento pudo sentir y escuchar como latía el corazón de su ruso. Pero... poco a poco latía más lento hasta que... ya no escucho nada. Fue cuando sintió como la fuerza que tenía se desvanecía, viendo como se desplomaba.

**.-.** ¡Yuriy! –lo sujeto, viendo los parpados cerrados de su more, viendo como la vida se alejaba de él-

**.-.** ¡Yuriy! –le llamó más fuerte, moviéndolo un poco, queriendo que abriera sus ojos, queriendo ver sus hermosos ojos azules, queriendo que siguiera con él-

**.-.** ¡No, Yuriy! –unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, al ver que no había respuesta de su pelirrojo-

**.-.** ¡Yuriy!. ¡Yuriy! –seguía moviéndolo, aferrándose a no perderlo-

**.-.** ¡No te vayas, no puedes dejarme solo!. ¡TE AMO, YURIY! –lo abrazó fuertemente, liberando el dolor que le oprimía el pecho y el alma-

Estuvo así largos y eternos minutos, llorando la ausencia de la persona más importante de su vida. Queriendo alcanzarlo para poder estar con él.

Unas imágenes distorsionadas aparecieron ante sí.

_Yuriy y él..._

_Alguien con un arma en la mano... Disparando una y otra vez a su pelirrojo._

_Alguien sonriendo... _

_Él mismo disparándole a Yuriy..._

_El arma cayendo al piso..._

_Yuriy despidiéndose..._

_El último beso..._

**.-.** ¡No! –recostó el cuerpo inerte de su more, dirigiéndose de rodillas hasta donde yacía el arma-

La tomó en sus manos. Las imágenes de la persona que le disparaba a su pelirrojo aparecieron más claras y prolongadas.

Era él, pero... ¡No lo era!. ¡Él no le había disparado a Yuriy!. ¡Jamás le dispararía a la persona más importante para él!

Sollozando y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, miró el arma, vio que aún quedaba una bala, casi podía jurar que tenía su nombre.

Sin dudarlo, se colocó el arma y la dirigió a su cabeza, la coloco contra su sien, miró por última vez el cuerpo sin vida de su ruso.

**.-.** Estaremos juntos... por toda la eternidad... Te lo prometo, Yuriy... –colocó su dedo a escasos centímetros del gatillo y cerró sus ojos-

Podía sentir su mano temblar. El dolor que inundaba su pecho.

Ahora ya nada tenía sentido. No quería seguir sin la persona más importante.

Proyecto una imagen de Yuriy y él... sonrió. Él había sido tan feliz al lado de Yuriy Ivanov. Y seguiría siéndolo... en vida... o en la muerte.

**.-.** ¡Te Amo! –apretó con más fuerzas sus ojos y sonrió-

Presionado el gatillo y escuchándose de nueva cuenta aquel sonido ensordecedor.

**_PUFFF_**

Continuará...

* * *

Bua... Bua... Buaaaaaa!!!!! TTOTT ¡Maté a Yuriy!. ¡¡¡Mate a Yuriy!!!. TToTT ¡Tary es muy mala!, Mató a Yuriycito y a... ¿A Kai?. ¡¡Nooooooo!!. ¿Por qué??? TTT-TTT

¡¡No quiero que se mueran!!. ¡¡Qué sea un sueño, una pesadilla, un mal chiste, lo qué sea, pero qué no sea verdad!!

... Esté fue... el capitulo 9, el siguiente, será el final, así que... dejen sus... reviews.

¡Buaaaa! TToTT ¡No es justo!. ¡No quiero que se mueran!. ¡Noooo!


	10. Chapter 10

**† ALTER-EGO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Y he aquí el último capitulo de esté Fic después de tanto tiempo de retrazo u.u

Espero que sea de su agrado n.n

Agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron uno o varios capítulos, pero sobre todo, a aquellas personas que a lo largo del Fic dejaron su review:

GabZ-senpai, PPBKAI, Val, Keight Ylonen, Aika Mizaki, Cloy Ivanov, Anyanka Khushrenada, Rika Hiwatari, Chione Illuminati, Yume Kurai y a Asuka Halliwell.

Mi pequeña fue feliz al recibir y leer cada uno de sus review, 32 review hasta este momento, una cantidad que nunca creí tener, pero que agradezco infinitamente n.n?

Sin más, el Fic...

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**_20/03/08_**

**10. Capitulo 10- Cumple mi voluntad: Desplazamiento de sentimientos o La historia ¿se repite?**

**_1 Mes después._**

**4:02 p.m. en el Restaurante Moskau.**

Un bicolor esperaba recargado sobre una de las paredes del lugar con su ya usual vestimenta negra.

En ese preciso momento y un poco turbado, el oji-violeta salía de trabajar su turno. En cuanto salió, diviso a unos cuantos metros a "Kai", por lo que se detuvo para verle, un tanto confundido.

Ya llevaba varios días evitándolo por completo y ahora... ahí estaba el oji-carmín, esperándolo a él. Lo que nunca creyó que sucedería, ahora pasaba, pero...

_¡Simplemente no podía!_

No podía aceptar y fingir que nada había pasado. No podía correr a los brazos de "Kai". No cuando Yuriy apenas llevaba un mes de haber fallecido. No cuando él... –empuñó sus puños, tiritó un poco y ocultó su mirada-

No a pesar de su... promesa.

**/-Flash Back-/**

**_Hace un Mes..._**

**_... En un Restaurante..._**

**_La última cena de Yuriy..._**

- ... ¿Sabes, Johnny? –lo miró distraídamente-

- Fue divertido conocerte, eres... un buen amigo, mi mejor amigo... –agregó en susurro, con una apenas y perceptible sonrisa melancólica-

- ... ¿Y ha qué viene eso, eh? –cuestionó consternado el mencionado, dándole un sorbo a su copa-

- Sólo... –le miró a los ojos- Sólo quería que lo supieras. Eso, y pedirte un favor... –desvió brevemente su mirada-

- ¿Un favor? –levantó confundido el ceño-

- Johnny... –su voz y mirada se acentuaron- Yo... voy a morir... –se vio reflejado claramente en las urbes violetas que se ensancharon por sus palabras-

Y a partir de estas, un silencio se formó entre ambos, siendo audible todos y cada uno de los sonidos de aquel lugar. Risas y conversaciones, los cubiertos al chocar contra el plato, la tenue y agradable música en vivo. Todo se escuchaba perfectamente, ante sus miradas posadas en el otro.

Ambos se veían fijamente. Traban de ver más allá de los ojos del otro, de descifrar lo que pensaban, y en su caso, de encontrar sentido a las extrañas palabras de su amigo ruso.

- ... ¿Qué eso no es... inevitable?. Digo, a todo mundo le llega su hora ¿o no? –trató de seguirle la corriente, pero, no fue tan fácil como creyó, el tema, era delicado y era enserio-

- ... Cierto, pero... –desvió su mirada- Mi hora está, cerca... –sus palabras llevaron un matiz de resignación y tristeza, algo muy extraño en Yuriy Ivanov-

- Y sabes lo único que me preocupa e inquieta... –interpretó el silencio de Johnny como un _"No. ¿Qué?"_ por lo que prosiguió- Kai... Sólo pienso en él. En qué hará después de que ya no esté con él... –hizo una pausa, agachando su cabeza-

- No quiero que en mi ausencia, un _ella_ o en el peor de los casos, un _él_, me quite a Kai, no lo soportaría... –apretó con fuerza sus puños-

- Por eso... –volvió a mirarle directamente- quiero pedirte un favor... –tomó sus manos, haciendo que el europeo le viera más confundido que antes- Quiero que me prometas algo... –se vio reflejado en aquellas urbes violetas-

- Quiero que me prometas que _tú_ -recalcó esta palabra- quiero que seas tú quien esté a su lado... –sus ojos mostraron firmeza, determinación-

- ¿Eh? –respingó confundido, haciéndose un poco para atrás-

- Tú eres el único que puede amar a Kai tanto como yo lo amo y se merece. ¡Nadie más, Johnny! –se exaltó un poco, apretando con más fuerzas sus manos-

- ¡P-pero!. ¡Lo que dices es una locura! –liberó sus manos, bebiendo de un trago el contenido restante de su copa-

- ¡Prométemelo, Johnny!. ¡Prométeme que tú estarás con él cuando yo me haya ido! –hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y se calmó un poco- Quiero que lo hagas feliz y lo ames como yo lo amo, pero... sólo hasta que yo ya no esté más con él, sólo hasta ese momento podrás demostrarle cuando lo quieres, no antes, Johnny... –le aclaró al instante, manteniendo su porte serio y decidido-

- ¡Prométemelo, Prométeme que harás eso cuando me haya ido... – su mirada se intensificó al esperar su respuesta-

- ¡Una locura!. ¡Esto es una locura, Simplemente... una locura... –susurró turbado, volviendo a llenar y vaciar en un santiamén su copa-

El ruso pelirrojo sólo le vio impasible.

_Sí, quizás era una locura, pero, sabía que tarde o temprano Johnny se lo prometería y entonces, ya no temería. Estaría tranquilo y podía irse en cualquier momento sin la incertidumbre de que no dejaba solo a su bicolor._

- ¡Salud! –asió su copa, brindando con su confundido amigo, consumiendo sus bebidas hasta el fondo, retomando el iniciador del brindis, su actitud y forma de ser de siempre.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Al recordar aquel hecho, una sonrisa adorno los labios de Johnny.

_Yuriy no se había dado por vencido. Toda la cena estuvo con lo mismo, incluso, durante el camino de regreso a casa..._

**/-Flash Back-/**

- Johnny McGregor, sólo tienes que prometérmelo, así de sencillo y ya me callo –señaló divertido, al ver la expresión de molestia que llevaba su amigo-

- Si, cómo si eso fuera a pasar. ¿no? ¬¬? –murmuró por lo bajo, viéndole acusadoramente-

Y por fortuna (o fuerza a favor cósmica), ya casi llegaban al edificio del ruso, unos cuantos pasos y aquella tortura a la que lo había sometido terminaría.

- Nos vemos, mañana –refirió al detenerse, dándose la vuelta inmediatamente-

- ¡Heye, yey! –lo retuvo del brazo, ante de que se marchara- ¿No se te olvida algo, Johnny? –cruzó sus brazos, viéndole fijamente-

- ... Que pases buenas noches –agregó rápidamente, volviendo a girarse para marcharse-

- ¡No me refería a eso, idiota! u-u –posó su mano en su hombro, impidiendo que se fuera-

- Hm... A veces realmente llegas a ser muy molesto. ¿lo sabías, Ivanov? ¬¬# -refirió cansado, mirando hacia otro lado-

- Si, me lo dicen muy a menudo, pero... es parte de mi encanto ¬w¬ -secundo altanero, encontrándose con su mirada-

Por alguna extraña razón, y en un instante, ambos se pusieron serios. La suave brisa nocturna que se alzó entre ellos, meció sus mechones rebeldes.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Johnny continúo su camino hasta la entrada del edificio, siendo seguido por un oji-azul silencioso, hasta que...

- Prométemelo...–el europeo se giró para verle-

- Quiero que me lo prometas, Johnny... –se acercó a él, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia, viéndole directo a los ojos-

Segundos después, McGregor suspiró hondo, entrecerrando sus ojos cansado.

- ...Si, sí, te lo prometo... Aunque no veo para qué...–explicó al instante, viendo como sonreía el ruso al ver que había logrado su objetivo-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

_Sí, se lo prometió. Él se lo había prometido, pero... las cosas no eran tan sencillas... _

Suspiró prolongadamente, reanudando su camino antes de que "Kai" lo viera y...

- ¿Johnny?

_Demasiado tarde._

- ¡Johnny, espera! –le llamó de nueva cuenta, haciendo que el mencionado se detuviera en seco, recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo un sudor frió-

"No puede ser. ¿Y ahora? –tragó con dificultad, volteándose mecánicamente-

- ¿Todo bien, Johnny? –llegó a su lado, viendo como reía nerviosamente-

- Ah... Sí, todo bien... –desvió su mirada, poniéndose triste-

- ¿Enserio?. Porque no has contestado mis llamadas y cuando te veo, me dices que tienes muchas cosas que hacer y te vas lo antes posible, creó... que me estás evitando... –explicó un tanto sentido-

- ¡Ahh!. ¡No!. ¡No es eso! –negó con la manos un par de veces- Es sólo qué... –suspiró-

**/-Flash Back-/**

"_¡Prométemelo, Johnny!. ¡Prométeme que tú estarás con él cuando yo me haya ido!"_–las palabras del ruso se reprodujeron una y otra vez en su cabeza-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

- Yo... –habló para atraer su atención- Pensé que te gustaba... –rió un poco-

- ¿Mhm?. ¿Co-cómo lo sabes? –cuestionó confundido y muy, muy sorprendido-

- Yuriy me lo dijo... –volvió a reír brevemente- me lo dijo aquella vez que fuimos a visitarlo. ¿lo recuerdas? –ladeó un poco su cabeza al preguntarle-

- Si... –asintió, recordando aquella visita, la última que le había hecho a su amigo...-

_Silencio._

- ... ¿Sabes, Johnny? –se acercó a él, tomándolo del mentón y viéndolo fijamente, ante ese hecho, el pelirrojo se sonrojó y se puso nervioso-

- Creó que eres una buena persona; además de que eres muy atractivo y... creó que también me gustas... –susurró sensualmente, haciendo que el aludido temblara y se quedara paralizado-

_¡Porqué diablos no podía moverse!_

Sonriendo presuntuoso, el oji-carmín se acercó más para poder besarlo, percatándose inmediatamente el europeo de su intensión, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, alejándose justo a tiempo.

- ¡No!. ¡Lo siento!., pero... ¡No puedo!. No debo... –esto último lo dijo por lo bajo y para sí-

_La imagen de Yuriy seguía presente. Cada palabra, cada segundo con él, cada instante... _

_Si aceptaba, si seguía adelante, sentía que lo estaba traicionando y... Yuriy era su mejor amigo. ¡No podía hacerle eso!_

- ¿Por qué no, Johnny? –volvió a acercarse de nuevo-

- ... Eres alguien increíble, Kai –le miró a los ojos- Eres muy atractivo y si, sí me gustas mucho, pero... –desvió su mirada- no creó que sea una buena idea... –volvió a mirarle-

- Yuriy era mi mejor amigo y siento qué... siento que si saliera contigo... yo lo... traicionará... –agachó su mirada-

"Kai" le miró fijamente, eso ya se lo esperaba, así que sonrió maliciosamente.

- ... Yuriy no quiere verme triste –acortó los pasos que los separaban, haciendo que lo viera fijamente, posando después su mano en su mejilla- Quiere que sea feliz... con alguien más... –sonrió calidamente, de una forma en la que el oji-violeta nunca le había visto sonreír-

- Ese... ese es su más grande deseo, no puedo defraudarlo. ¿sabes? –sonrió un poco, haciendo que Johnny se sonrojará más-

_Aquella hermosa sonrisa, aquellas palabras... "Kai"._

Aquello... no terminaba de convencerlo por completo, ni siquiera, ni siquiera porque Yuriy se lo había pedido personalmente, pero... era "Kai" y...

_¡No!. ¡No podía!_

Al ver como iban las cosas, el oji-carmín decidido utilizar su carta fuerte.

- Hn... –suspiró- Vayamos, quiero que tú mismo lo escuches... –lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo al lugar donde descansaba en paz su more-

Al llegar, "Kai" se adelantó un poco, saludándolo alegremente.

- Hola Yuriy... –sonrió- Johnny y yo hemos venido a visitarte... –miró al europeo, el cual permanecía unos pasos más atrás-

Mirando fijamente la lapida de su amigo. Aún le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea de que el ruso ya no estaba.

- Yuriy... –se acercó y se agachó para tocar el pedestal-

"Te extraño mucho, Yuriy" –el viento sopló levemente, acariciando su rostro, jugueteando con su cabello; aquello, parecía ser el saludo del ruso-

Y al sentirlo, esbozó una sonrisa, continuando con sus palabras.

"Extraño... charlar con alguien en el trabajo" –una risita escapó de sus labios al recodar algunas conversaciones "clandestinas" en éste- "Extraño verte de un lado para otro, ya sea corriendo con las ordenes o recogiendo las mesas –mordió su labio inferior, tratando de contener la risa que aquellos recuerdos le provocaban-

Segundos después y sólo sonriendo, continuó con su charla.

"También, extraño verte a ti y a Kai juntos, nunca te lo dije, pero, ambos se veían también juntos, que me daban un poco de envidia. ¿sabes?" –suspiró hondo, sintiendo como el viento le acariciaba y hasta parecía que reía por su último comentario-

"Disculpa que no venga muy seguido a visitarte, Yuriy, pero... –suspiró- La verdad es que... temo encontrarme con Kai... –le dirigió una mirada fugaz al mencionado, viendo como el viento acariciaba el cuerpo del que había sido (y sería siempre) el amor de su migo-

"Me siento mal, Yuriy" –volvió su vista a la lapida, sintiendo como el viento le acariciaba, preguntándole porqué-

"Me siento como un vil traidor. ¿sabes?. Y no quiero sentirme así –la presencia del Sol fue ocultada por unas nubes- No quiero traicionar tu confianza, nuestra amistad..." –el viento sopló con un poco más de fuerza, alejando las nubes que habían ocultado la presencia del astro rey, reprochando las palabras de Johnny-

A los segundos amenizó, volviendo a soplar levemente, recordándole... su promesa.

"Si, lo sé. Sé que te lo prometí Yuriy, pero, es tan difícil, es tan... Imposible –la suave ventisca lo acarició levemente, preguntándole de nueva cuenta porqué-

"Yo no, no puedo competir contigo. Tú fuiste el primero y el último en su corazón. Tienes y tendrás para siempre esa parte que sólo se entrega al primer amor... –el viento revolvió su cabello con fuerza, de nuevo no le parecía lo que le decía-

"No te enojes. ¿si?" –sonrió un poco, sintiendo como el viento volvía a soplar levemente-

"Sólo necesitó un poco de tiempo, y saber que será lo correcto. Que es lo que quieres y que no te traiciono, Yuriy" –la suave ventisca acarició su rostro, su cuerpo, su cabello, envolviéndolo en un calido y reconfortante abrazo invisible, la confirmación que Johnny buscaba-

"Lo entiendo Yuriy, cumpliré mi promesa. No te defraudaré amigo" –una sonrisa adornó sus labios, resbalando fugazmente una lágrima por su mejilla-

_Por su parte, "Kai"._

Ahí estaba.

Visitando la tumba de Yuriy, su querido y hermoso Yuriy. Aquella persona que había sido victima de la debilidad de Kai.

Era cierto. Él había cometido un error. Dispararle a su more no había sido la mejor opción, no después de enterarse que entre Johnny y él nunca hubo nada.

Pero no había sido completamente su culpa... Lo que había visto, la forma en la que el ruso actuaba y hablaba de Johnny era lo único que le sugería, que había _"algo"_ más.

Y ahora, ahí estaba, visitando a su amado, junto con Johnny. Alguien, que siempre había estado. Alguien que le recordaba tanto a su querido oji-azul. Alguien, que evocaba el recuerdo y todos los sentimientos y emociones hermosos que había sentido por Yuriy Ivanov, _su_ Yuriy Ivanov.

Todos, esperando ser transmitidos y entregados a aquella persona que tomaba su forma y recuerdo. A aquella persona a la que le decía Yuriy en su mente cada que le veía, cada que le hablaba, cada que estaba a su lado, siempre era así...

- ¿Cómo has estado, Johnny?_ "¿Cómo has estado, Yuriy?" –decía en su mente-_

- Hoy te ves muy bien Johnny_ "Hoy te ves muy bien Yuriy"_

Siempre era a Yuriy al que le hablaba, con el que estaba, al que deseaba besar y poseer... tener a su lado.

Y estaba seguro de que era cuestión de tiempo para volver a estar y amar a "Yuriy", ya que él... sentía lo mismo por él.

Y está vez, estaba seguro de que Kai no iba a intervenir, no después de asegurarse de que ya no era un peligro ni una molestia en su camino.

El verdadero Kai Hiwatari había quedado devastado por la muerte de Yuriy. Ya no quería, ni tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante, algo que sin duda terminó con su batalla, ganando _él_, la guerra.

**/-Flash Back-/**

- Estaremos juntos... por toda la eternidad... Te lo prometo, Yuriy... –colocó su dedo a escasos centímetros del gatillo, cerrando sus ojos-

- ¡Te Amo! –apretó con más fuerzas sus ojos y sonrió-

Presionado el gatillo y escuchándose de nueva cuenta aquel sonido ensordecedor.

**PUFFF**

Que sin duda habría sigo el final de Kai Hiwatari, de no ser por qué _"Él"_ había tomado el control, levantando su mano, siendo disparada la bala por encima de su cabeza, yéndose a alojar sobre una vitrina, al atravesar y quebrar el vidrio.

- Si tú no quieres tu vida, entonces desde ahora será mía, Kai... –articuló con una enorme sonrisa malvada, sintiendo como el verdadero Hiwatari dejaba de oponerse, saliendo de su camino, para siempre-

Con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, y viendo el cuerpo inerte de _su_ Yuriy, fue hasta su lado, tomándolo entre sus brazos.

- Lo siento mucho Yuriy, realmente no quería, pero... no podía permitir que te fueras y me dejarás... –justificó su vil acción, acariciando su rostro que se volvía cada vez más pálido y frió-

- Fue lo mejor, te lo aseguró... –sonrió, atrayendo su atención un pequeño papel que sobresalía de uno de su bolsillos-

Al tomarlo, se dio cuenta de que era una fotografía. Una, donde aparecía Yuriy y... Johnny. Molesto, arrugó el papel hasta hacerlo bolita, conteniéndolo con fuerza en su puño, queriendo desintegrarlo, hacer que desapareciera y que nunca hubiera ocurrido esa acción.

Sin embargo, analizó algo, volviendo a extenderlo y comprobando que había pasado por alto algo.

- Yuriy... –acarició la imagen de su ruso-

- Quizás no tenga que perderte, Yuriy... –su mirada ensombrecida, reflejó un brillo extraño- ¿verdad, Johnny? –acarició está vez la imagen del europeo- O quiero decir, _Mí_ Yuriy... –su sonrisa malvada se trasformó en carcajadas, riendo abiertamente y cayendo un par de lágrimas más de sus ojos-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Sí, ahí estaba Johnny con él, diciéndole o pidiéndole disculpas a _su_ Yuriy. Él lo sabía.

Y no podía evitar dejar de sonreír de esa manera que sólo él sabía hacerlo, de esa manera tan malvada y perversa, porque sabía que la presencia del europeo en ese lugar, en ese momento y con él, sólo podría significar una cosa...

Él... había logrado lo que se había propuesto, el oji-violeta aceptaría estar con él, de nuevo estaría con "Yuriy", y está vez, para siempre.

- Yuriy... –sus palabras sacaron de sus pensamientos al oji-violeta-

- Quiero decirte que siempre serás muy importante para mí, pero... –se arrodilló, acomodando las flores que había en un pequeño jarrón, mirando después, la imagen del ruso-

- Me temo que... tengo que seguir adelante, no puedo permanecer en esté estado para siempre –su voz sonó triste, quebrada-

- Sé que tú deseas que sea feliz... con alguien más, por eso... –agachó su mirada, ocultándola entre sus cabellos, sonriendo de forma maliciosa- yo...ya he elegido a alguien... –tomó la mano de Johnny-

- Quiero estar con Johnny... –el mencionado trató de zafarse- quiero tu consentimiento para poder ser feliz con él, Yuriy –miró fijamente su imagen-

- ¿K-kai? –respingó apenado... nervioso, abochornado-

- Johnny me ama, y yo también quiero amarlo... –agregó al instante, sintiendo como el viento acariciaba los mechones de ambos, posiblemente, aprobando y dando consentimiento a la petición que "Kai" le hacía-

- Muchas gracias, Yuriy –agradeció el bicolor con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie-

"¿Yuriy, de verdad?. Yo... gracias, cumpliré mi promesa. ¡Te lo prometo! –dijo feliz, sonriendo alegremente-

- Vamos, Johnny... –señaló que ya era hora de irse- Es hora de irnos, Yuriy, vendremos a visitarte más seguido, te lo prometo y... muchas gracias por todo -sonrió, dándose la vuelta para retomando su camino de regreso-

- Nos vemos, Yuriy; y ahora si que vendré más seguido a visitarte... cuídate –y se dio la vuelta-

- _Johnny..._

El europeo de detuvo en seco al escuchar un leve susurro, así como sentir que alguien hubiera puesto su mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Yuriy? –se giró, viendo como el viento soplaba y llevaba consigo algunas hojas, sólo... sólo eso-

_- ¡Ese no es Kai, Johnny!_ –advirtió abruptamente, levantándose una ventisca con fuerza-

_- ... No es el Kai que te gusta... ten cuidado..._ –acarició levemente su mejilla, viento como el viento jugaba con sus mechones-

El oji-violeta cerró sus ojos, entregándose a las caricias que el viento le proporcionaba y abriéndolos abruptamente, al sentir que alguien quitaba su mano de su mejilla-

- ¡Yuriy! –miró su tumba, viendo la imagen que reposaba en ésta-

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme, Yuriy? –preguntó por lo bajo, esperando cualquier respuesta, cualquier señal-

El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza.

- ¿Johnny? –le llamó a mitad del camino- Vamos... –le indicó con la cabeza, esperando a que viviera-

Dudando, el oji-violeta le alcanzó, mirando persísteteme hacía la tumba de su amigo.

_- ... Ese no es mí Kai_ –musitó a mitad del camino con voz y semblante triste, viendo como ambos se alejan por el camino de piedra-

-_ No del cual me enamoré, no con el cual viví los mejores momentos de mi vida... No al que ame y amo tanto..._ –el viento meció su hermoso cabello-

_- ... Ese no es Kai, ese es..._ –su mirada se intensificó, viéndole fijamente- _Ika... el Alter-Ego de mí Kai..._ –el mencionado volteó hacía atrás, dirigiéndole una mirada sombría y malvada, acompañada de una sonrisa burlesca-

_Las mismas, que le dirigió antes de dispararle._

**Fin. **

* * *

He aquí el Final. ¿Qué le pareció?. ¿Tienen ganas de ahorcarme, colocarme en las vías del tren o algún otro suceso "extraño" que amenace (justificadamente u.u) mi existencia, Ojala que no T-T

¿Que les podré decir? u.ú?

Después de tanto tiempo y semanas, hemos llegado al final de está feliz (al principio) historia, que conforme avanzaba, se iba revelando la naturaleza de su trágico final (si alguien se pudo dar cuenta de ello, mis felicitaciones n.n?)

Como dije al principio, agradezco infinitamente a aquellas personas que leyeron hasta el final, a aquellas que se perdieron en el camino y mil gracias más, a las que dejaron review n.n

Con respecto al final, hmm... muchas cosas les podría decir, pero, quizás no fue un final feliz ¡de hecho no lo fue, verdad! ò.ó, se convirtió en tragedia ¬¬#, algo que ya había sido decidido pero que aún ni yo misma me lo creó ò/ó

Pero no se preocupen o molesten y/o enojen, ahora que terminaba el final, me vino una de mis raras y brillantes ideas n.n Algo, que tiene que ver con el malvadamente sexy de Ika y cierto personaje que considero que hizo cosas igualmente perversas y malas (sólo me acuerdo y lloro ToT)

Así que si me doy prisa y termino pronto las actualizaciones que debo, podrán ver (leer) la locura que se me ocurrió n.n

Bueno, los dejo, ya es tarde y bueno... hay que descansar el cuerpo, la mente y... ¿el alma? o.ó?

Ustedes sólo dejen su último review. ¿sip? n--n


End file.
